


Catch Me If You Can

by iamcatastrophicc



Series: mpreg [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 42,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamcatastrophicc/pseuds/iamcatastrophicc
Summary: It's been a while since the Iero-Way family had an incident with the bunny men. But they aren't happy that their game was ruined. And now, all the rules of game has changed.





	1. Prologue

Lindsey set Lily down on the ground next to the last pew. The young child looked inside her basket. She tried reaching in but she couldn't and turned it over. The flower petals fell out over her head as she laughed along with everyone else. 

“Lily Bear, come here,” Frank said. 

He stood up at the altar, kneeling down and holding out his arms. Lily looked over at her dad and smiled. She ran over but ended up falling halfway down the aisle. Frank hurried over and picked her up, kissing her cheek. 

“Good job,” Frank said. 

Lily smiled and waved her arm. “Hi!”

“Hi, sweetheart,” he said. 

Lily has grown a lot, she was just about a year old now. She only knows three words now; hi, dada, and bunny. Although, she was quickly learning how to say no, which her parents weren't as happy about. And she can walk and even run sometimes, but she's a little top-heavy and falls over a lot. 

“Here, I'll take her,” Lindsey said. 

Music played as Gee walked down the aisle, his arm hooked with Mr. Iero’s. They walked down to the altar before Frank and Gee were finally able to hold hands.

The wedding went by quickly, it was probably less than a half an hour. Gee and Frank took pictures with the rest of the wedding party, holding Lily in their arms. 

“I love you,” Frank said as they finally got to the hall where their reception was taking place. 

“I love you too,” Gee said. 

Lily played with her dress as they walked in. Everything was perfect. They all danced and ate happily. As it started to get late, the music slowed down and some people started leaving. Lily was half asleep, her head resting on Frank’s shoulder as he held her up. His other hand held Gee’s hips and Gerard wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his other shoulder. They swayed together in the middle of the dance floor together. 

“Let me take her off you,” Donna said as she walked up. “I'm heading out now, I'll take this little sweetheart home and let you lovebirds have the house to yourselves.”

Donna took Lily from Frank’s arms and she started crying. Mrs. Way carried her away and Frank wrapped both his arms around Gee. 

“Bunny!” Lily cheered. 

They looked over to where Mrs. Way was saying goodbye to Mikey. Lily was smiling, pointing over to the other side of the room. Standing against the wall was someone dressed in a suit and a bunny mask.


	2. Chapter 1

I pulled Frank into the bedroom, pushing him back onto the bed. I straddled his hips, kissing him roughly. Frank moaned, holding my hips. I ground down against him and he pulled away. 

“Baby boy,” he breathed, “I love you and all but this is like the fifth time we've fucked today. If I didn't love you so much then I would think you're just using me to get pregnant again.”

I bit my lip and he raised his eyebrows. 

“You are?” He asked. 

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” I pouted, crawling off his lap as I sat on the edge of the bed, crossing my arms. 

Frank chuckled, wrapping his arms around me from behind. He kissed my cheek and I blushed. 

“You were trying to get pregnant?” He asked. 

“Brendon told me that this is the best time to do it,” I said. 

Frank laughed and I turned away from him. 

“It's not funny,” I pouted. 

“I'm sorry, baby, I'm not laughing at you,” he said. “I just think you're so cute.”

I giggled and gave him another kiss. 

“Can we do it later, baby?” He asked. “I'm tired. Let’s take a nap.”

I smiled and nodded, laying down and pressing my back to his front. 

“I love you,” I said. 

We laid together peacefully for a while before Lily woke up from her nap crying. I sighed and Frank got up. I listened over the baby monitor as Frank went into the nursery. Lily stopped crying as she laughed. 

“Dada!” She cheered. 

“Are you hungry, princess?” Frank asked. “You want a snack?”

I went out as Frank set her down into her high hair. He put her bib on her and grabbed some food. Lily smiled as Frank spoon fed her, but eventually kept trying to reach for the spoon herself. Frank scooped up some food and handed her the spoon. Although, that food never made it to her mouth as it fell to the floor instead. 

“Lily Bear,” Frank sighed. 

Lily laughed, sticking her hand into the bowl. She sucked on her fingers and Frank chuckled. 

“Can we watch a movie tonight after we put Lily down?” I asked. 

“Sure, what do you wanna watch?” He asked. 

“I don't know,” I said. 

“Or by watch a movie do you actually just wanna have more sex?” He asked. 

I smiled, giggling quietly. 

“Well, i'm not gonna deny it,” he said. “If I ever deny having sex with you then take me to a doctor or something because there must be something wrong.”

I giggled, walking over to give him a kiss. 

“I love you,” I said. 

“I love you too, baby,” he said. 

I went over to the stove to make some tea as Frank continued feeding Lily. 

“When did you start drinking tea?” He asked. “Was it because you couldn't drink a lot of coffee while pregnant?”

“No, it's a fertility tea,” I corrected. 

“Oh come on, that's a load of bull,” he said. 

“A lot of women have said it actually helped them conceive,” I defended. “I'm willing to try, don't you want a second kid?”

“I do, baby, but how is a tea going to help?” He asked. 

“Just trust me,” I said. “We can put it to the test.”

Frank smirked and I leaned down to kiss him again. 

“My mom’s coming by later,” he said. 

“She's doing better now?” I asked. 

“Yeah, thankfully,” Frank said. “It still makes me so upset that she tried to hurt you.”

“This is the first time she'll be meeting Lily,” I said. 

“Are you excited to meet your grandma today?” Frank cooed, giving Lily another bite. 

I smiled and drank my tea as I sat in the seat beside Frank. 

“Do you think mom would like some tea too?” I asked. 

“Fertility tea? God no,” he muttered. “I don't think she's even young enough to still have kids.”

I laughed softly and kissed his cheek. 

“You don't want another little brother or sister?” I asked. 

“While I'm 26 and with my own kid?” He asked. “No thanks, I'm good.”

“Oh but just imagine it,” I said. “Lily would have a friend growing up.”

“We can take her to the park where she can meet other kids,” he stated. 

I giggled and looked over his shoulder at Lily. 

“You'll actually take her outside?” I asked. 

“Heck no,” he denied, not being able to swear since Lily could actually understand us now. “Not with the bunny men still out there.”

“They won't touch us, that's not how they do things,” I said. 

“Tell that to the scar on your chest,” he scoffed. 

“That was only because I went to them,” I said. “They don't come to us.”

Frank sighed, shaking his head. 

“It's still just scary,” he said. “I can't sleep at night, I just keep thinking that if I fall asleep then someone is gonna come in and hurt one of you. I can't let anything happen to you two.”

“We’re fine,” I said. 

Frank bit his lip as Lily finished up her food. 

“I'll give her a bath and get her dressed before your mom gets here,” I said, wiping her mouth clean of food as she cried out in protest, trying to turn her head away. 

“Alright, I'll clean up around here,” he said. 

I picked Lily up and carried her to the bathroom, filling the tub with warm water. 

“You get to see grandma Lily today,” I said. 

Lily picked up one of her bath toys and laughed when it made a squeaking sound when she squeezed it. 

I got her undressed, setting her down into the tub. Lily laughed, splashing the water as she looked up at me. 

“Hi!” She cheered. 

“Hi,” I replied with a chuckle. 

Frank walked in, a small frown on her face. 

“My mom just called, she's sick so she can't come over,” he said. 

“Oh,” I muttered. “Well, maybe next time.”

Lily looked over at Frankie and waved. 

“Hi!” She said happily. 

“Hey there, Lily Bear,” he said, kissing Lily’s forehead. 

I smiled, washing her up as Frank sat down beside me. 

“But I guess this just leaves more time for us,” he said, resting his hand on my thigh. 

I blushed he leaned over to give me a soft kiss. 

“I missed you so much,” he whispered. 

“Missed you too,” I said. 

Lily tried standing up but I sat her back down, afraid that she’d slip and fall. When I moved from washing her in the sink to the bath, I was always afraid she’d get hurt because the tub is so much bigger. 

“I'm gonna go do the dishes,” he said. 

I smiled and nodded as he stood up and leaned down to kiss the top of my head. Lily waved her arms, looking up at Frank. Frank leaned down to kiss her head too and she laughed. 

“Alright, let’s get you dried up,” I said. 

I drained the tub and wrapped a towel around her as I picked her up. 

“Aren't you all nice and clean now?” I said. “And we’re gonna get you all dressed up in your little footy pajamas. You're the sweetest little girl in the world.”

I kissed Lily’s cheek and she smiled. I carried her out and Frank smiled at us. I got her into a diaper and a pair of little pink footy pajamas. 

“Alright, she's all clean and the house is clean too,” Frank said. “All that's left is dinner, putting her to bed and then I finally get you all to myself.”

I blushed as I set Lily down. She swayed for a moment before falling on her butt. 

“What’s for dinner?” I asked. 

“Chicken, mashed potatoes and carrots,” he said. 

I smiled and sat on the couch, watching Lily play as Frank cooked. 

“Even if I do get pregnant again,” I started, “Would Lily and the new baby share a room? Because if it's a boy then that'll cause problems in the future.”

“We’ll make it work,” he said. “Maybe we can get a bigger place?”

“A bigger place?” I asked. “Frank, the mortgage on this place is tough enough. I'll have to go start sleeping with people for money again.”

“You don't have to resort to that first,” he said quietly. 

“Frank, we just can't afford to move into a bigger place,” I said. 

“It was just a suggestion,” he muttered. “I don't wanna fight.”

I sighed quietly and shook my head. 

“I don't either, sorry,” I said. 

If was quiet for a moment before Frank spoke up. “But just imagining other people using you makes me so mad.”

“What about what you said?” I asked. “You did things you're not proud of?”

“I don't wanna talk about it,” he said. 

“You can't keep all this stuff in,” I said. “It isn't good for you. You get paranoid. What happened in there that they didn't show me?”

“I don't wanna talk about it,” he repeated. 

I didn't say anything more, watching as Lily played with her toys. I got worried about him sometimes. At least he doesn't sit in Lily’s room with a gun anymore, I got him to stop. But he still hardly sleeps at night and just listens to the baby monitor to make sure everything’s fine. 

“Do you wanna talk to a professional about it?” I asked. 

Frank gave me a warning look and I turned away quickly. Lily walked over and held her arms up. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her forehead. She played with some toys on my lap as I watched Frank. 

“I love you, baby, I'm sorry,” Frank said, coming over to give me a kiss. 

I smiled and he kissed the top of my head before walking back to the food. 

“I've just been stressed out,” he said. “Ever since Lily saw the bunny at our wedding I've been freaking out. We should run away.”

“We can't now, we don't have the money anymore,” I said. “Unless they decide to give us another duffel full of money.”

“I just don't want you or Lily getting hurt,” he said. “I love you both so much.”

“We aren't really in any physical danger,” I said. “They don't usually touch us here, just scare us.”

Frank nodded, coming over to pick up Lily. He kissed her cheek and she smiled, laughing happily.


	3. Chapter 2

Frank panted, falling down onto the bed beside me. I giggled after I finally caught my breath, resting my head on his chest. Frank ran his fingers through my hair and I kissed his chest softly. 

“And maybe with my tea I'll get pregnant again,” I said. 

“It's not because of your damn tea,” he said, rolling his eyes. 

“It is!” I insisted. 

“It's because I'm just so great at fucking,” he said. 

I bit my lip and giggled. “Nope.”

Frank raised his eyebrows, a big smile on his face. 

“Oh yeah?” He asked. 

He tickled me and I squirmed. I laughed as he pinned me down and tickled me. I was shrieking with laughter but we both froze when we heard something over the baby monitor. 

“Bunny!” Lily cheered as she laughed. 

I got up, grabbing my panties as I went to the nursery. I turned on the light and saw Lily standing in her crib, holding onto the bars as she bounced slightly and laughed. 

“What are you up to?” I asked, picking her up. “You're supposed to be asleep.”

“Bunny!” She exclaimed, pointing to something. 

I looked out the window and screamed when I saw a bunny man standing there. Frank hurried in wearing his boxers. He shot out the window at the man. Lily started screaming, frightened from the loud sounds. Frank opened the window and reached out. 

“It's fake,” he stated, pushing the dummy down into the bushes. 

I bounced Lily as she cried, humming softly. 

“It's okay, baby, you don't have to be scared,” I whispered. “Frank, you terrified her.”

“Well, I’m sorry I thought there was a bunny man,” he said. 

“Would you really shoot someone?” I asked. 

“I would shoot any man staring into my daughter’s room,” he stated. 

I rubbed Lily’s back, trying to get her to stop crying. 

“Well, how are we gonna get her to stop crying?” I asked. “She's terrified.”

Frank held her arms out and I handed Lily to him. She cried even more, reaching for me. I sighed and took her back as she clutched onto me. 

“Frank, now her window’s broken,” I muttered, looking at the bullet holes in the glass. 

Frank huffed, throwing his hands up in the air. “Fine, next time I see some creep staring at my daughter I won't do anything.”

I bounced Lily softly, sitting on the couch. She cried as I rubbed her back, trying to get her to stop. It wasn't for another hour that she finally calmed down and fell asleep. I put her into her crib and went to the bedroom. 

I crawled into the bed, turning my back to Frank. My eyes watered as I curled into a ball. He wrapped his arms around me and I sniffled. 

“I'm sorry for shooting without thinking,” he said. 

“Ever since the bunnies came back we've been arguing more,” I whispered. 

“I know, I'm just really stressed out all the time,” he said. 

“Me too,” I muttered, turning over to face him. 

“Maybe tomorrow we can drop Lily off at your mom’s and we can go out for dinner or something,” he suggested. 

I smiled and nodded my head. 

“I miss when we used to go out,” I said. 

“Me too,” Frank agreed. 

His fingers intertwined with mine softly. 

“I don't wanna fight anymore,” I whispered. “It makes me so upset. I finally have you back and we’re just arguing all the time.”

Frank wrapped his arms around me, giving me a soft kiss. 

“I'm scared,” I whispered. “I don't want them back again.”

“I'll keep you safe,” he promised. “But I'll try to stop my trigger-finger.”

I kissed his cheek, placing a hand over my stomach. 

“Do you really think I'll be able to have another kid?” I asked. 

Frank smiled, placing his hand over my stomach. 

“Yes, and it'll be just as beautiful as Lily,” he said. 

I smiled, giving him a soft kiss. I trailed kisses down to his neck and he chuckled. 

“Again?” He asked. 

I smiled, pressing my body against his. Frank smirked against my lips, pressing me back against the mattress. 

“You need rest,” he said. “Maybe tomorrow morning we can do something.”

I nodded and snuggled up against his chest. My head rested on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around me. I smiled softly and he kissed the top of my head. 

I woke up the next morning, looking up at Frank. He was staring at the ceiling and I sighed quietly. Frank looked down and gave me a soft kiss. 

“You didn't go to sleep, did you?” I asked. 

“I can't sleep,” he said. 

I sat up, running my fingers through my hair.

“I'm gonna go make some pancakes or something,” I said. “Lily should be up soon.”

I gave him a kiss, standing up and throwing on one of his big t-shirts. I yawned, going out to the kitchen. I turned on the stove, grabbing all the ingredients. Lily started crying and I saw Frank head out to her room. 

“Good morning, baby,” I heard Frank say. 

He walked out with Lily on his hip. Her hair was messy and she rested her head on his shoulder as she sucked on her pacifier and hugged her kitten stuffie. 

“Hey there, beautiful,” I said, kissing her forehead. 

“Dada,” she said, reaching towards me. 

I held her on my hip as I cooked the pancakes. 

“I was gonna run to the store,” he said. “We need more diapers. Do you need anything while I'm out?”

“Can I have some chocolate?” I asked. 

Frank smiled and nodded.

“I'll see you later, I'll be back in about twenty,” he said. 

Frank gave me and Lily kisses before he left. 

“Still tired?” I asked Lily.

She was half asleep in my arms so I set her down in her high chair. I finished making the pancakes, cutting some into little pieces as I set them in front of Lily. She woke up then, picking up the pieces and chewing on them. 

I sat beside her and ate my own pancakes. I felt an uneasy churning in my stomach when a half an hour went by and Frank still wasn't home. I kept expecting to get an email showing another video of frank getting kidnapped. 

“Do you like your pancakes, Lily?” I asked. 

She stuck another piece of pancake into her mouth, drooling on her bib. Frank walked in and I sighed in relief. 

“You're back,” I said happily. 

He smiled, kissing the top of my head. “Sorry, there was traffic on the way there.”

“I get so scared whenever you're out and I don't know where you are,” I said. 

“Sorry, baby boy, I should've called you,” he said. 

“There's pancakes on the counter,” I said. 

“Thank you, beautiful,” he said. 

Frank grabbed a plate and sat beside me. 

“Are you okay?” I asked quietly. “You freaked out a lot yesterday.”

“How are you so calm about this?” Frank asked. 

“I lived with this for a year,” I said.

Frank sighed quietly, shaking his head. 

“I'm sorry you had to deal with that,” he said. 

“What? You had it even worse,” I said. “I mean, you're missing an entire finger.”

Frank looked down at the spot that was absent of a pinky with a small sigh. He shook his head softly, taking a bite. 

“We should go out to the park today,” I suggested. 

Frank shook his head. “Don't you think that's dangerous? Taking a baby out there?”

“Frank, we can't completely raise her in here her whole life,” I stated. 

“Well, what's the harm in doing so?” He asked. 

I rolled my eyes, finishing up my breakfast as I went over to the sink. 

“I'm serious,” he said. “I mean, we can homeschool her and stuff.”

“I'm pretty sure that when she’s a teenager she won't wanna be cooped up in this small house with her dads,” I said. 

“Yes she will,” he said. “We’ll be the coolest dads in the world.”

I smiled, going over to kiss his cheek and sit on his lap. 

“What about your music?” I asked. “Are you ever gonna start a new band again? I think the only time you weren't in a band was when you were in the womb.”

Frank chuckled softly, shaking his head. 

“I only started playing when I was eleven,” he stated. “But I don't know, I can't trust anyone. Not after James.”

I bit my lip softly, resting my head on his shoulder. 

“I know you're always happiest while making music with your friends,” I said softly. 

“I’m happy right now with my husband and my daughter,” he said 

I smiled, holding his hand. 

“I'm happy too,” I agreed. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby boy,” he said. “Can I finish my pancakes now?”

I giggled and nodded as I stood up. I filled a sippy cup with milk and set it on Lily’s tray for her. I sat down on the couch and picked up the newspaper. At least I wasn't on the front page anymore as the man who got pregnant. 

“Do you think we’ll draw attention again from our second child?” I asked. 

“Maybe,” he said. “But I don't necessarily mind having everyone know that this is my daughter.”

“You're not the one getting called a freak,” I muttered under my breath.

“What was that?” He asked. 

“Nothing,” I replied. 

I looked at the paper that was just talking about some local car crash with some teenagers who were high. 

“I really want that chocolate now,” I said. “Chocolate sounds so good right now.”

I went over to the bag and pulled out the candy bar. 

“Right after breakfast?” Frank asked as I sat down and opened up my candy. 

“Don't judge,” I grumbled. 

Frank smiled, kissing my cheek. 

“I'm not judging,” he denied. “I love you.”

I smiled happily, chewing on my chocolate. 

“Hi!” Lily cheered. 

We laughed and I learned over to kiss the top of her head.


	4. Chapter 3

Lily was fussing in her seat as we pushed her around in the shopping cart. 

“Just let her out,” I said. 

“But then she’s more vulnerable,” Frank said. 

I raised my eyebrows and he sighed. Frank sighed and picked her up then set her down onto the ground. 

“Hold my hand, Lily Bear,” I said. 

I leaned down and held onto her hand as she held her kitten stuffie with the other hand. 

“I've been thinking,” I said softly, “And I don't think we should have another kid. At least, not yet. Lily’s still so young.”

“Well, they'd be about two years apart if you were to get pregnant right now,” Frank said. “And it's not like we’re gonna get pregnant again anytime soon.”

“Yeah, I guess you're right,” I agreed. “I'm just worried. Lily can be a handful at times but adding another baby to the chaos?”

“Hey, I'm here this time,” Frank said. “I'll work so hard with these kids, I love them.”

We put in the groceries that we needed and I grabbed some more fertility tea. 

“Gee, this stuff is just bull,” he said. 

“People swear their lives on it, it works,” I insisted. 

“How are some leaves supposed to get you pregnant?” He asked. 

I rolled my eyes, walking away with Lily. 

“What else is on the list?” I asked. 

“We need eggs,” he said. 

I nodded and walked down to the dairy section. Lily looked at her reflection in the glass as I grabbed a carton of eggs, checking to make sure they weren't cracked. 

“Gee?” Someone asked. 

I looked over and smiled when I saw Patrick. He walked over and gave me a hug. 

“Do you live near here?” I asked. 

“Just outside of town,” he said. “My boyfriend really likes this one chip brand but they ran out of it at our store. Well, actually we’re engaged now.”

“Really? Oh, congratulations!” I cheered, giving him another hug. “This is my husband, Frank, and my daughter, Lily.”

Patrick and Frank shook hands politely as I picked Lily up. 

“Can you say hi, sweetheart?” I asked. 

“Hi,” she said, waving her arm. 

“Hey there, cutie-pie,” Patrick cooed, leaning closer. 

Lily cried, sticking her arm out to block him as he chuckled and stood up straight. 

“I'll see you around sometime?” He asked. 

“Yeah, definitely,” I agreed. 

Patrick gave me another hug before he walked off. 

“Who was that?” Frank asked. 

“That’s Patrick,” I said. “He used to work at the strip club with me.” 

“Really?” Frank asked. “He looks too innocent.”

“I know, he's really good though,” I said. “He taught me all the moves and stuff.”

“Can I get see some of those moves?” He asked. 

I giggled, covering Lily’s ears. 

“What if she understands you?” I asked. 

“She has no clue what we’re talking about,” he stated. “So, do I get my own personal show tonight?”

I blushed, looking around to make sure no one was listening. 

“If you're good,” I said. 

“If _I’m_ good?” He asked. “I know I might've been gone for a while but who's in charge?”

“You are, daddy,” I said quietly. 

Frank smirked, kissing my temple. “I love you, baby boy.”

I smiled happily as we walked down the aisle. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I glanced down at a text from Lindsey with a link. I clicked on the link and stopped suddenly as I looked at the photo. It showed me and Frank in bed, seeming to be taken from outside the window. Although the blanket covered everything below the waist, you could tell what we were doing from the way my back was arched off the mattress and my eyes were shut tight and jaw hung open while I clutched onto the sheets.

“What's wrong?” Frank asked. 

“They put a picture of us online,” I stated. “They've never done anything online before, they always kept it private.”

“Dada!” Lily cheered, pointing at the picture. 

I turned it away quickly, feeling my stomach churn uneasily. 

“I wanna go home,” I whimpered. 

Frank wrapped an arm around my waist and I held Lily close to my chest as we paid for our things quickly. I didn't think Frank could drive any faster as we got through a twenty minute drive in twelve minutes. 

“How'd they get in?” Frank asked, pacing the floors. “We need to get better locks or board the windows up.”

“You can't stop them, Frank, I've tried everything,” I said. “If they want to come in then they'll find a way to come in.”

I kissed the top of Lily’s head as she hit one of her toys against the coffee table. 

“Th-there has to be something we can do,” he insisted. 

“Come here,” I said quietly. 

I opened my arms and Frank snuggled up with me. 

“I don't want them back again,” he said. “It was hell. I don't want them to touch you two now too.”

I kissed his cheek and I heard Lily whine. She tugged on Frank’s shirt and he lifted her up so she could join the embrace too. We both showered her in kisses and she smiled happily. 

“I love you,” I said. 

Frank gave me a kiss and I smiled. 

“You're so beautiful,” he said. “You too, Lily Bear.”

“Can we watch cartoons?” I asked. 

Frank nodded, turning on the tv. 

“I'm gonna go organize my things,” he said. “Maybe I'll get rid of some old amps or something now that there’s less room in the garage. I can sell them to fans so we can get some more money.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” I agreed. 

Frank smiled and went out to the garage. Although, I didn't sound anything moving in there. All I heard was footsteps pacing out there. 

“Okay, what if we got a better security system?” He asked. 

“I wish we could but we just can't afford that,” I said. 

“I'll sell Pansy,” he stated. 

“Pansy? B-but she's your favorite guitar,” I said sadly. “She was one of your first guitars, your grandpa gave it to you before he died.”

“The fans will pay so much money for her,” he said. 

“C-can't we sell something else?” I asked. “I mean, do we need a microwave?”

“I'll put some pictures online later,” he said. “We need a better security system.”

“But won't you be upset?” I asked. 

“I'll be more upset if one of you are hurt,” he said. 

Frank walked back out to the garage and I sighed quietly. Frank loves music, it helped him through everything. When his grandpa died and his mom had a cancer scare. He always turned to music as a way to relieve all that aggression. He was giving all that up now because he was so scared of the bunny men. 

“We’re gonna fix this, aren't we, Lily?” I asked. 

Lily looked up at me, banging two toys together. She loved hitting things and making noises, Frank is hoping maybe she’ll be a drummer when she grows up, just like her grandpa and great-grandpa. 

“I can sell Bela too,” he added. 

My heart shattered. His two favorite guitars. I can't let him give all that stuff up, music is his whole life. He loves music as much as he loves me, maybe even more. 

“We’re gonna help daddy,” I said. “I know he hasn't been exactly the same, he's so scared. He needs music, that's the only thing that'll help him recover from this.”

I smiled, kissing Lily’s cheek. I set her on the ground and stood up. I dug through my pocket and went to the bedroom. I called Patrick and put the phone to my ear. 

“Hey, Gee, wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon,” he said with a small chuckle. 

“I need help,” I said quietly. 

“What's wrong?” He asked. 

“Do you think that I'd be able to go down to the club sometime this week and you can lend me some lingerie?” I asked. 

“Yeah, of course,” he agreed. “What do you need it for? Wait, do I wanna know? It's for Frank, isn't it?”

“Yeah,” I lied. “Thanks, Patrick, but I've gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow?”

“Sounds perfect,” he agreed. 

I hung up and walked out. Frank was playing with Lily on the floor. 

“Do you still wanna go out tonight?” I asked. 

Frank hesitated a moment before nodding. 

“Will she be okay with your mom?” He asked. 

“Of course,” I said. “I'm gonna go get ready.”

I went to the bedroom, getting dressed into a tight black dress that went down to mid thigh and a pair of heels. I put on some makeup before I finally decided I looked good enough. Frank got ready himself before we were finally able to leave. 

I looked him over and smiled. He had on a white button up with a black tie, black blazer and black slacks. He grabbed Lily’s bag and I put her into the car. 

“It's okay,” I reassured, holding onto Frank’s hand as he drove. 

Frank gave me a small smile. We got to my mom’s house and carried Lily in. 

“We’re gonna be back soon, Lily,” I said. “We love you.”

We both gave her a kiss and she started crying as we left. 

“I feel bad,” Frank muttered. 

“It's okay, she has fun there, she's just upset that we’re leaving her,” I reassured him. 

Frank nodded as we drove to the restaurant. It wasn't too expensive, which was a good thing, and frank and I stayed on the cheaper side of the menu. 

“Sh-should I use a condom?” Frank asked. 

I looked up at him and frowned in confusion. He reached across the table to hold onto my hand. 

“Like, when we get home should I use one?” Frank asked. “Because I know that you don't really want another kid right now.”

“Yeah, I think that's best,” I said quietly. 

Frank nodded, looking upset. 

“I'm sorry,” I whispered. “I know you want another kid.”

“No, it's okay,” Frank said. “It's your body and you make a lot of fair points. Lily’s only a year old, we can't add in a second child while we’re still taking care of her.”

I smiled, squeezing his hand softly. 

“Maybe once Lily is into a toddler bed then we’ll be ready,” I said. “She’ll be able to care for himself more. Plus, then we don't have to buy a second crib.”

Frank nodded, a soft smile on his face. 

“Are you gonna go through menopause?” He asked. “Because that's gotta suck.”

“I don't know, actually,” I said, giggling quietly. 

I looked around the familiar place, waiting for our food to come. 

“Do you recognize this place?” He asked and I nodded. “It's the restaurant I took you to the night I proposed.”

“The last perfect day,” I whispered. 

Frank gave a small smile, leaning over to give me a kiss.


	5. Chapter 4

The man above me panted heavily, thrusting into me sloppily. He was older and gross but still rich. 

“F-fuck,” he moaned. 

He finished inside the condom and pulled out. I fixed my panties and grabbed the money. I didn't stay long, getting out of his car and going to my own. I drove home quickly, wiping the few stray tears from my eyes. 

I got home, changing out of my lingerie in my car. I stuffed it into a bag in the backseat and changed into my normal clothes. I went inside and saw Frank cleaning up Lily’s toys. 

“I just put her down for bed,” he said. 

I smiled, going over to give him a kiss. 

“Come on, baby, let’s go to bed,” he said. 

I smiled, following him in. He stripped down to his boxers and I changed into just my panties and one of his big t-shirts. I snuggled up next to him in the bed and smiled. 

“Guess what,” I said. 

“What?” He asked, wrapping an arm around me. 

“I got a bonus at work,” I lied. “You don't have to sell your guitars.”

“Really?” He asked excitedly. “Baby boy, that's amazing. I love you.”

Frank pressed his lips against mine, holding my hips. He laid me back against the mattress, kissing me deeper. My hands tangled into his hair and I smiled softly. His hips ground down against me slowly and I let out a small breath. 

“Daddy,” I whimpered. 

He kissed my neck and my head tipped back to give him more access. He pulled away when Lily started crying. 

“Just wait it out, she’ll quiet down herself,” I whispered. 

Frank kissed my neck again and Lily stopped crying barely a minute later. He kissed me roughly, his fingers digging into my hips. He pulled my shirt over my head, kissing down my chest. 

“Oh, daddy, please,” I whimpered. 

Frank palmed me through my panties and I bucked my hips up. I moaned, pushing off his boxers. My hand wrapped around his semi and he groaned. 

“I love you,” he muttered, sucking on my neck. 

He pulled off my panties, sucking on his fingers. Frank brought them down, pushing one in. 

“N-no stretching,” I said. “Please, I just need you.”

Frank nodded, pulling his hand away. He reached over to the nightstand, pulling out a condom and bottle of lube. Frank rolled the rubber on, spreading the lube over himself. Frank gave me a soft kiss before pushing in slowly. 

I whimpered, holding onto his shoulders. The burning pleasure was shooting through me and I couldn't get enough. His lips crashed down against mine as he rocked slowly. I moaned loudly and he covered my mouth. 

“You've gotta be quiet, baby,” he whispered. 

I nodded and he pulled his hand away. Frank’s fingers dug into my hips as he thrust into me. My fingers raked down his back as I let out small whines and moans. 

“M-more,” I begged. 

Frank buried his face into the crook of my neck, snapping his hips forward. I gasped, my head tipping back as he hit my prostate. My legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him even closer. 

“Daddy,” I moaned. 

My back arched off the mattress, feeling the electricity all throughout my body. 

“Oh fuck,” I whimpered. 

He sucked on my neck roughly, leaving small marks. 

“Daddy, yes,” I moaned. “O-oh fuck, yes, please.”

Frank’s hand covered my mouth again and my moans were muffled. 

“Shush, baby boy,” he whispered. 

His other hand palmed my erection against my stomach and I was absolutely keening. My legs were shaking, my heart racing as beads of sweat formed on my skin. My back arched off the mattress as I came. I caught my breath, coming down from cloud nine as I felt Frank finish in the condom. 

“Fuck,” he groaned. 

Frank sat up, pulling off the condom and tying it up before tossing it in the trash. He gave me a soft kiss and I giggled. 

“I'm hungry,” I said. 

“Right now?” He asked and I nodded. 

I got up, putting on my panties. I dug through the cabinet for the old Halloween candy, finding a white chocolate bar. Frank sat beside me on the couch, turning on the tv as he wrapped an arm around me. 

“I love you, daddy,” I said. 

“I love you too, baby boy,” he said. 

He kissed the top of my head as we watched the tv on the dark quietly. 

“I really don't have to sell my guitars?” He asked hopefully. 

I smiled and nodded. I have this job at a shitty little gas station. It sucks but it makes money. And as long as Frank thinks the money came from there then we’re good. 

“You're the best,” Frank said. 

Guilt tugged at my heart. I hated that I was lying to him. Im selling myself out again but I'm only doing it to help him. 

“Thank you, daddy,” I said. 

I chewed my chocolate and fuck I don't think I've ever had anything so good before. 

“Aren't you tired?” He asked. 

“Only a little,” I stated. 

We watched tv and I felt myself starting to doze off. He set my chocolate bar down on the coffee table, picking me up. We cuddled up in bed and I smiled, snuggling up to his side as I felt the warmth radiating off of his chubby body. 

“I love you, little boy,” he whispered. 

I smiled, hugging him tight as I fell asleep quickly. 

-+-

The next day Lily was fussy and so was I. I was just so tired and that put me in a bad mood. Lily was crabby for whatever reason a one year old would be crabby about. 

“Lily Angelina,” Frank sighed when she threw her food on the ground. 

I grumbled unhappily, reading my book. 

“Gerard, just go take a fucking nap or something,” Frank said. 

My eyes watered from his harsh tone as I went to the bedroom. I crawled into bed, sniffling quietly as I hugged my stuffie. Over the baby monitor, I heard Frank pulling Lily into her crib. 

“You need a nap too, sweetheart,” he said. 

“Dada!” Lily cried as I heard him walk out and shut the door. 

Frank came in and I turned my back to him as he laid behind, wrapping an arm around my middle. 

“I'm sorry for snapping at you, baby boy, I'm just stressed,” he said. “And Lily is being fussy and you're fussy too. I love you, baby, more than anything in the world.”

Lily’s screaming eventually calmed down as she fell asleep. I didn't say anything for a while, just laid there as I enjoyed the feeling of Frank cuddled up beside me. I've missed out on it for a whole year. 

“Things are just really busy right now,” he said. “It was just Halloween and both mine and Lily’s birthdays, thanksgiving is in less than a week and Christmas is here soon. I missed out on so much, I'm just trying to make all of it perfect.”

I turned in his arms, wrapping my arms around him. 

“Everything already is perfect, daddy,” I said. “As long as I have both you and Lily then it’s perfect.”

He smiled, kissing my forehead. 

“I am still tired though,” I said. 

“That's because instead of sleeping you wanted to stay up eating chocolate,” he said. 

I giggled and blushed as he leaned down to kiss my cheek. 

“I can't help it, it tastes so good,” I said. 

Frank chuckled, pulling me closer so I could rest my head on his chest. 

“You can sleep for a little while,” he said. 

His fingers brushed through my hair softly. As tired as I was, I just couldn't fall asleep. Instead, I just closed my eyes, humming quietly. 

“I've missed you,” I whispered. “I wish things were still the same as they were before they you were taken.”

“Me too, baby boy,” he agreed. “Our relationship might not be the same as it was before but I still love it.”

I nodded, leaning up to give him a soft kiss. We laid like that for a while until Lily woke up. 

“Dada!” She called. “Dada!”

Frank kissed my forehead as we got up and went to the nursery. Lily smiled, bouncing as she saw us. Frank picked her up out of the crib, kissing her forehead as she laughed happily. 

“You're gonna be a little angel now, aren't you?” Frank asked. “Little stinker.”

He lifted her up and made a face of disgust. 

“Oh, you really are stinky,” he said. “Let’s change your diaper.”

I sat in the rocking chair as he set her on the mat and started changing her diaper. 

“My tummy doesn't feel well,” I said. 

“That's because you've eaten nothing but chocolate all day,” he stated. “Do you think Lily’s old enough to start potty training?”

I giggled, shaking my head. “She's too little, daddy.”

Frank chuckled, putting a new diaper on her and putting her clothes back on. He set Lily up on her feet. She leaned down to pick up her kitten stuffie, but just ended up falling over because she was too heavy. 

“Come here, baby,” I said, picking her up and setting her on my lap, holding up the stuffie. “This is a kitty, can you say kitty?”

She just stared at the toy for a moment before grabbing it. I chuckled, kissing the top of her head. I set her on the ground and she followed Frank out to the kitchen. She watched him in interest as he poured some tea. 

“Here, maybe this’ll help your stomach,” he said. “No more chocolate binging, baby boy.”

I giggled and nodded, drinking the tea as I sat on the couch. Lily whined, reaching for my cup. 

“Sorry, princess, you're not big enough to drink this yet,” I said. 

Frank gave her a sippy cup filled with juice and she stopped trying to take my own drink. Frank sat between us on the couch, smiling softly. 

“This is perfect,” he said. 

I smiled and nodded, leaning over to kiss his cheek. Everything at this moment was absolutely perfect.


	6. Chapter 5

I walked inside the house and Lily smiled when she saw me. 

“Dada!” She exclaimed. 

I smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. I sat next to Frank on the couch as he wrapped an arm around me.

“This is all so perfect,” I said. “You're finally home again. It's just you, me, and our two kids.”

I watched the way Frank furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

“Two?” He asked. “You mean one?”

I giggled and shook my head. He looked confused again before his whole face suddenly lit up. 

“Are you fucking with me?” He asked and I shook my head. “You're pregnant?!”

I nodded and frank stood up, running his fingers through his hair as he smiled. He picked Lily up and gave her a kiss. 

“We’re gonna have another baby!” He exclaimed. 

Lily didn't look nearly as enthusiastic as Frank. In fact, she looked a little annoyed that he took her away from her blocks. I stood up as he set her down. Frank wrapped his arms around me, spinning me around as I laughed happily. 

“We’re having another baby!” Frank cheered. 

I laughed, kissing his cheek. He pressed his lips against mine, giving me a big, chaste kiss. 

“I love you so much,” he said. “How do you know? When did you find out?”

“Well, you know how I told you I was going to Lindsey’s?” I asked and he nodded. “I actually went to the doctor’s and got a blood test. I had a little bit of morning sickness and I've been craving white chocolate, which I always craved when I was pregnant with Lily.”

Frank smiled, resting his forehead against mine as he placed a hand over my stomach. 

“Another little baby,” he whispered. “But we've been using protection, how’d it happen?”

“Remember your birthday?” I asked. 

Frank chuckled softly, giving me a kiss. I looked over and saw his eyes watering as he smiled. 

“I'm three weeks,” I said. “Thankfully the morning sickness isn't so bad with this pregnancy. With Lily it could last until late afternoon at times.”

Frank hugged me tight, rubbing my back softly. 

“We’re gonna have another baby,” Frank said happily. 

I giggled happily and nodded. I was scared that having another kid right now would be too much but it seemed perfect. 

“I love you so much,” Frank whispered. 

“I love you too,” I said, giving him a soft kiss. 

“Two kids,” he whispered. “We’re having another.”

I nodded and he smiled, kissing my cheek. 

“Another little baby,” he mumbled. “Oh god, I'm gonna be able to be there for the birth.”

I giggled happily, giving him a hug. 

“I should go call Brendon,” I said. “He’ll be happy to finally meet you.”

I pulled out my phone and went to the bedroom, dialing his number. 

“Gee, hey, it's been a while,” he said. “How’s Lily?”

“She's great, she's so much bigger now, she's walking and talking now,” I said. “But that's not why I'm calling. I’m pregnant again.”

“Really?” He asked. “Who's the baby daddy?”

“Frank,” I said. “He's back now.”

“Really? Oh, that's so great, Gee,” he said. “Well, I guess I'll be seeing you again soon.”

I smiled and hung up, leaning against the door frame. Frank sat beside Lily, helping her stack her blocks as she knocked it down and laughed happily. 

“You're gonna have a new little brother or sister, Lily Bear,” Frank said. “You're gonna be a big sister.”

I smiled and sat down beside Frank. He looked so excited. He showered Lily in kisses and she looked annoyed, just trying to play with her blocks but Frank kept distracting her. 

“I'm so excited,” Frank said. “Were having a second kid. And I'm gonna be here the whole time. You won't have to take care of them alone this time.”

“You better not leave,” I said. “I can't take care of two kids on my own and I hate asking others for help.”

“Hey, I'm not going anywhere,” he promised. “I'll be here every second.”

I kissed him softly and he wrapped his arms around me. Frank rested a hand on my stomach and smiled. 

“My little baby’s in here,” he whispered. 

I laughed quietly, kissing his forehead. Frank just kind of stared at my stomach, a look of amazement on his face. 

“You're gonna be a dad again,” I said. “We’re gonna have two little babies now.”

“What if we have quintuplets?” He asked. 

My eyes widened in horror as I shook my head. “We can't have six kids, it would be too hard to take care of all of them. How would we manage six kids? There's not even enough room, they’d all have to share one bedroom. And oh god, we’d be changing hundreds of diapers a week, that's so expensive.”

Frank chuckled slightly, kissing my forehead. 

“Don't worry,” he said. “It's hard enough to have one kid. The chances of us even having twins would be near impossible unless they're identical.”

He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. 

“Tell me anything you need,” he said. “Do you need a back rub? Or a foot massage? Or do you want some tea? I can run you a warm bubble bath if you want.”

“I'm fine right now,” I said with a small chuckle. 

Frank gave me a hug and I giggled happily. 

“God, you're so perfect,” he said. “I love you so much.”

I smiled and stood up, going over to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. 

“Should we tell people?” He asked. 

“Most people don't usually tell until after the first trimester because then miscarriages are a lot less likely,” I said. 

Frank looked genuinely upset just from the thought of a miscarriage.

“But we can tell people earlier, if you want,” I said. 

“No, let’s wait,” he said. 

I smiled and nodded, sitting down beside him, letting him take a drink of my water. 

“I bought some of your favorite wine to bring to my dad’s house for thanksgiving tomorrow,” he said. “But I guess now you can't drink it.”

“Some people say one glass every now and then is okay,” I said. 

“I don't wanna risk it, though,” Frank said. 

I smiled softly, kissing his cheek. 

“It's okay, I've been pretty much sober since I found out about Lily, other than that time at Christmas,” I said. “But other than that, almost two years sober now.”

Frank smiled, looking over at Lily. She had picked up Frank’s old rattle and was laughing as she shook it. 

“Another baby,” Frank quietly whispered to himself, making me laugh. 

He was just so amazed. 

“I love you,” I said, giving him a soft kiss. 

Frank smiled happily, rubbing my back softly. 

“When do we go in for a doctor’s appointment?” He asked. “I wanna make sure the baby’s perfectly healthy.”

“When Dr. Urie gets here we’ll get my first ultrasound,” I said. “It won't be for like a week.”

He smiled and nodded. Lily farted and looked at us. I went to pick her up but Frank stopped me. 

“I'll change the diapers,” he said. “You just relax.”

“I can change some diapers, i’m not on bed rest,” I said with a small chuckle. 

“No, I'll do all the hard work,” he said. “You just need to relax.”

Frank picked Lily up, taking her back to her bedroom. I sat up on the couch, smiling as I rested a hand on my stomach. 

“You're gonna have the best life, baby, I’ll make sure of it,” I whispered. 

Frank came back out a few minutes later, Lily on his hip.

“Give dada a kiss,” Frank said, setting Lily on my lap. 

Lily gave me a kiss and I smiled. 

“Aren't you just the sweetest little baby on the planet?” I asked. 

She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. 

“I love you, princess,” I said. 

I showered her in kisses and she laughed. 

“God, we’re gonna have two little angels now,” he said happily. 

“You're still gonna love me even when I gain weight?” I asked nervously. 

“Of course I will, baby,” he promised. “You're perfect no matter what.”

He gave me a kiss and I smiled. I set Lily on the ground and she walked off back to her toys. 

“You're the most perfect person in the entire world,” he said. “You're beautiful and strong and smart and amazing.”

I giggled happily as he held my hand. 

“Thank you, Frankie,” I said. 

He kissed my forehead and stood up. 

“You had to make a pie for dinner tomorrow, right?” He asked. “Do you need me to run to the store for you?”

“No, it's okay, I've already got the ingredients,” I said, standing up. 

He smiled as I went over to the kitchen. 

“It's almost time for your nap, Lily Bear,” he said, kissing the top of her head. 

She heard the word nap and whined. 

“It's only your parents, my mom and Mikey there, right?” I asked and he nodded. “Good, Lily won't get scared of new people then. Except your mom, she hasn't met her yet.”

Frank smiled, coming over to kiss my cheek. I couldn't help but notice the bags under his eyes from rarely sleeping and his greasy hair. 

“Why don't you put Lily down and go take a nap?” I suggested.

“No, that's okay,” he denied. “I'd rather stay here with my little boy.”

“Are you sure you're not tired?” I asked. “You hardly sleep.”

“I'm fine, baby,” he said. “I just need to make sure the two of you are safe. I guess, I should say the three of you now.”

“We’re okay if you go sleep for a few hours,” I said. 

Frank shook his head, kissing my temple. 

“Please, daddy,” I whimpered, feeling my eyes water. “It's not healthy. You need to sleep, it's really bad for you. Please, I don't want anything to happen to you.”

“Okay, fine,” Frank agreed. “I'll sleep for a little bit, please don't cry, baby boy.”

I sniffled as he kissed my forehead. Frank picked up Lily and I heard her start crying as he put her in her crib. He went to the bedroom and I smiled. 

Five minutes later I went to the bedroom and found Frank completely passed out. I sat beside him on the bed, running my fingers through his hair as I kissed his forehead softly.


	7. Chapter 6

We walked into my mom’s house and I smiled. 

“Hey, Mikey,” I said. 

He gave me a hug as the others walked in. 

“Hey, where’s Frank?” Mr. Iero asked. 

The door opened behind me and Frank walked in with Lily on his hip. Mrs. Iero stepped forward and held her arms out. Frank handed our daughter to her and she sighed. 

“I'm sorry I ever tried to hurt you, sweetheart,” she whispered. 

Lily looked at her and started crying, reaching for Frank. He took her back and she buried her face into his shoulder as she hugged him tight. 

“New people scare her,” I said apologetically. 

“It’s okay, Frank was like that too when he was little,” she said.

“Dinner’s almost ready,” my mom said. 

Frank rubbed Lily’s back softly until she calmed down. I sat on the couch next to Mikey and smiled. 

“Where’s Pete?” I asked. “I thought you were gonna invite him.”

“He had to go out of town to visit his parents,” he said. 

I nodded my head, watching as Frank bounced Lily, making little cooing sounds. 

“Kitty!” Lily cheered. 

Frank gasped and smiled. 

“Oh, you said Kitty!” He exclaimed. “Good job, Lily.”

He went to her bag, pulling out her kitten stuffie. 

“Here’s your kitty, beautiful,” he said, sitting down in the big armchair with her on his lap. 

I smiled softly at the sight. Frank loves being a dad and he was an amazing at it. 

“Dinner’s ready,” my mom called. 

We all sat around the table, mom and Mikey at the heads, Mr. and Mrs. Iero across from me and Frankie and Lily in a high chair beside me. 

“So, in the end, they gave me the money anyway,” Mr. Iero said, finishing his story.

“Really? Oh, that’s great,” my mom said. 

Frank bit his lip, looking around. 

“Gerard’s pregnant,” he suddenly burst out. 

Every just stared for a moment before they burst out cheering. They showered us in hugs and I glanced over at frank, who smiled sheepishly. 

“Sorry, I couldn't keep it in,” he said. “I'm just so excited.”

I smiled, kissing his cheek. 

“Hear that, Lily?” My mom asked. “You're gonna be a big sister!”

Lily just looked at her for a moment before sticking her hand into her mashed potatoes. 

“How far along are you?” My mom asked. 

“Three weeks,” I said. “We were gonna keep it a secret but someone can't keep their mouth shut.”

Frank smiled, a soft blush on his cheeks. He kissed my temple and rubbed my back softly. 

“Oh, this is so great,” Mr. iero said. “Another little grandchild.”

I smiled as I fed Lily since she couldn't use a spoon properly yet, everything usually just ended up on the floor when she tried. 

“I love you,” Frank whispered, kissing my cheek. 

I smiled and held his hand underneath the table. We finished eating both dinner and dessert and we were all stuffed by the time we were done. God, there was so much food. 

I walked into the living room and saw Frank had fallen asleep on the couch sitting up, his head tipped back to rest against the back of it. Lily was sitting on his lap and looked up to see him sleeping. She stood up, squeezing her cheeks. She stuck her finger into his open mouth and I chuckled. 

“Come here, you,” I said, picking Lily up. “Let’s let him sleep, he needs it.”

I kissed her cheek, setting her on the ground. She went over to Frank again, crying as she tugged on his pants. I sighed as Frank woke up, picking her up. Lily smiled, hugging him as he kissed the top of her head. 

I went over to the kitchen, helping to wash dishes. Mikey washed them as I helped to dry. 

“Where’s Lindsey?” He asked. “I haven't heard from her in a while.”

“Oh, she got this promotion at work,” I said. “She's been busy lately with that.”

“Oh, makes sense,” he said.

“How's everything with Pete?” I asked. 

“Pete? Oh, he's great,” Mikey said. “I love him so much.”

I smiled, drying off a plate. 

“Are you guys gonna take it to the next level?” I asked. “Are you gonna move in together? You've been dating for a while now.”

“I don't know, I hope so,” he said. “My apartment would be less lonely with him there.”

“And soon you'll be buying a house together and settling down and getting married and adopting kids,” I said. “Oh then my kids can be friends with your kids, they'll have cute little play dates with each other.”

Mikey laughed, handing me another bowl. 

“How’s Frank?” He asked. 

“He's okay,” I shrugged. “I still think he should see a therapist or something, he can just act a little weird sometimes.”

“Is he still doing that thing with the gun in Lily’s room?” He asked. 

“No, thankfully,” I said. “But he hardly sleeps, he's so paranoid that something’s gonna happen. I mean, it's understandable but he won't talk to anyone about what happened there, not even to me. I just wanna help him feel better.”

“Frank went through a lot,” he said. “I'm sure he’ll talk when he's ready.”

I nodded, setting the bowl aside. 

“Oh, isn't that so precious?” My mom cooed. 

I went over and saw Frank laying down on the couch sleeping. Lily was laying on his chest, also fast asleep. She took a picture and I chuckled. 

“Why don't you three just stay the night here,” my mom suggested. “I got a little pack n’ play playard for Lily to sleep in while she’s here since she’s a little big for the bassinet now.”

I smiled and nodded as she went upstairs. 

“We should get going now,” Mr. Iero said. 

They gave their hugs and Linda kiss Frank’s forehead before they left. I picked Lily up and carried her upstairs, setting her down into the playard. 

“Frankie,” I whispered, shaking his shoulders lightly. 

He grumbled quietly, peeking his eyes open.

“Come on, let’s go upstairs to sleep,” I said. 

“D-did I fall asleep?” He asked and I nodded. 

Frank sat up and I held his hand, leading him upstairs. 

“Come on, let’s sleep,” I said, taking off my dress as I crawled into bed. 

Frank shook his head, looking down at Lily as he smiled softly, reaching down to brush the hair out of her face. I got up, in button his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. 

“Come to bed, you're tired,” I said. 

I pushed his jeans down and he stepped out of them. I laid on the bed, pulling him down beside me. I rested my head on his chest and he rubbed my back gently. 

-+-

I woke up to cooing and giggling. I looked over and saw Lily standing up in her playard at the foot of the bed. She bounced slightly, laughing when she saw I was awake. 

“Dada!” She cheered. 

I looked over and saw Frank still sleeping, completely dead to the world as he snores softly. 

“Hey, beautiful,” I whispered as I stood up. 

Lily held her arms out and I picked her up. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” I said, kissing her cheek. 

I smiled at her messy hair and flushed cheeks. 

“Let’s go change your diaper, Lily Bear,” I said. 

I went downstairs and grabbed her diaper bag. I changed her diaper quickly and tossed it into the trash. 

“There we go, all better now,” I said.

Lily stood up, going towards the stairs. 

“Dada!” She exclaimed. 

“Nuh-uh, princess, we're letting him sleep,” I said. 

I picked her up, going to the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge from my mom that said she had gone shopping. 

“You want some applesauce?” I asked. 

I grabbed a cup of applesauce from the fridge and a baby spoon. I sat her in the high chair, feeding her with the spoon. Lily smiled, eating happily. 

“Kitty,” she said. 

“You can have your kitty after you finish eating,” I said. 

“Kitty,” she repeated. 

I kept feeding her, wiping her mouth when she was done. I gave her her kitty and she hugged it. I set her down on the ground and kissed the top of her head. 

It wasn't until nearly one in the afternoon that Frank finally woke up. He walked down the stairs and Lily gasped when she saw him. 

“Dada!” She exclaimed. 

She tried running to him but fell down within the first two steps and just laughed. Frank picked her up, giving her a kiss as he sat on the couch beside me. 

“How'd you sleep?” I asked. 

“Like a rock,” he stated. “I feel like I've been sleeping for years. Is it still Black Friday or is is already Cyber Monday.”

I giggled quietly. “It's still Black Friday.”

“Good, I wasn't out too long,” he said. “And how’s my little angel?”

Lily looked up at him and smiled. 

“And my little baby boy?” He asked. 

“I'm perfect, daddy,” I said, kissing his cheek. “Was a little sick earlier but I'm fine now.”

“Good,” Frank said. “You know, last night I had a dream that your mom moved in with my parents and she gave us this house.”

I smiled softly. “I wish we could afford a place like this.”

“Our place is pretty small,” he said. “And adding another kid will only make it worse.”

I bit my lip. Imagine how many people I would have to sleep with to afford a house like this. 

“I'm not saying we get anything this size,” he said. “Maybe just a three bedroom place, maybe it’ll even have two floors. I mean, can we even fit two kids into Lily’s room? It's pretty small.”

“I don't know, Frankie,” I mumbled. 

“We’ll check a few places out and if they're too expensive then we’ll just forget about it, okay?” He suggested. 

“Okay,” I agreed. 

Frank smiled, giving me a kiss. 

“I want to make everything perfect for my family,” he said. “I don't care if I have to sell all my music stuff just to do it.”

I bit my lip, my mind wandering back to how I stopped him from selling his stuff in the first place, by sleeping with other men for money.


	8. Chapter 7

I held Frank’s hand as Dr. Urie walked in. 

“You must be Frank Iero,” he said. 

“Iero-Way,” Frank corrected. 

“Congratulations on tying the knot,” he said. “And the new baby, might I add. Most men aren't able to get pregnant so quickly, you two must've been going at it like rabbits.”

I felt Frank’s hand tighten slightly but he still smiled. 

“How’s Lily doing?” He asked. 

“She's great,” I said. “She's at my brother’s house right now.”

“Alright, let’s see what we have here,” he said. 

I laid down on the table, lifting up my shirt. 

“So, how have any traveling plans for the holidays?” He asked as he got everything set up.

“No, just spending time with family,” I said. 

Brendon smiled and nodding, pressing the wand against my stomach with the gel. 

“There’s the little thing,” he said, turning the screen towards us. 

We looked at the little shape of our baby and smiled. When I glanced at Frank, he looked close to tears. 

“I love you,” I said. 

Frank just smiled, kissing my cheek and squeezing my hand as he stared at the screen. 

“Our little baby is in there,” he said. 

I laughed at him quietly. God, he could be so cute sometimes. 

“I'm sure you remember everything from the first pregnancy, it wasn't too long ago,” Dr. Urie said. “I'll get you some more vitamins. How’s the morning sickness?”

“It's not as bad as it was with Lily,” I said. 

“So you won't be needing medicine for that,” he said. “We usually only prescribe them for when it’s bad, like how yours was.”

I nodded looking at the little baby.

“How have you been feeling?” He asked. 

“I've been fine so far,” I said. “But I know soon the back pain and everything like that is gonna come soon.”

“Well, now you've got someone to guilt trip into giving you massages,” Dr. Urie said, glancing at Frank. “And basically guilt trip into doing anything for you.”

Frank chuckled, running his fingers through my hair gently. 

“I'd do anything for him anyways,” Frank said. 

“So, I guess the fertility tea really worked then,” I said. 

“Oh come on, it was not because of that,” Frank said. 

“Actually, it could've possibly helped,” Brendon said. 

I smiled at Frank smugly and he rolled his eyes. We went through the rest of the appointment until we were finally able to leave. We got home and I sighed, it was the first time in awhile that we haven't had Lily. 

“Can I be little, daddy?” I asked. 

“Of course you can, baby boy, you don't have to ask,” Frank said. “I love big you and little you just the same.”

I smiled happily, sitting on his lap on the couch. 

“I love you, daddy,” I said. 

“I love you too, beautiful,” he stated, tucking my hair behind my ears. 

I blushed, giggling happily. 

“Can I have a snack?” I asked. 

“Of course, what do you want,” he asked. 

“I want chocolate,” I said. 

“Of course you do,” he said with a small chuckle, getting up and grabbing me some chocolate from the cabinet. 

I smiled happily, turning on cartoons as I ate the chocolate. Frank hugged me tight, letting me sit on his lap. 

A half an hour passed and I was playing with his fingers, looking at the spot where the pinky was missing. 

“Daddy, how are you gonna fix your tattoos?” I asked. “Now it says Alloween and Bookwom.”

Frank snorted, looking at his hand. 

“I don't know, baby, maybe I'll just keep it like this,” he said. 

I looked at the spot where the skin had healed over. 

“Aren't you sad that it's gone?” I asked. 

“I've grown used to it,” Frank said with a small shrug. 

I kissed his knuckles and he smiled. 

“I think you're still so pretty no matter what,” I said. 

I lifted up his shirt, looking at the scars from cuts and burn marks from the cattle prod. 

“Come on, princess, do you wanna color?” He asked, pushing his shirt down. 

I nodded and he went over, grabbing my coloring book and crayons. I sat on the ground next to the coffee table, happily coloring in the dinosaurs. Frank laid on the couch on his phone, every now and then reaching over to run his fingers through my hair.

“Come here, little boy,” he said. 

I got up, straddling his hips and smiling down at him. He grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me down for a kiss, which I gladly returned. 

“You're so beautiful,” he muttered. 

I giggled, wiggling my butt against his crotch. 

“Are you being naughty now?” He asked and I nodded. “Does my little brat need a spanking?”

I giggled and nodded my head. Frank sat up when his phone chimed. He picked it up, his eyebrows furrowing. 

“Why is everyone congratulating us on the new baby?” He asked in confusion. 

I glanced at his phone and saw him on twitter. 

“Wait, I never tweeted this,” he said, clicking on the tweet that was supposedly posted ten minutes ago. “They must've hacked my twitter account.”

I frowned, looking at the tweet. 

_So excited to be having another child with my husband, he's pregnant again._

“Why would they do this?” I asked. “Why are they bringing it online? They always keep everything private.”

“And why just announce the pregnancy?” Frank asked. “There's gotta be some reason for them to do it.”

I could feel my eyes watering in fear and he pulled me close. 

“Don't worry, princess, I've got you,” he whispered. “I'm never gonna let any of them lay a single fucking finger on you again.”

“I don't want them to come back,” I whimpered. “Everything’s perfect when they're not here.”

He rubbed my back softly as I cried into his shoulder. The doorbell rang and Frank sighed, getting up to answer it. I didn't look, burying my face into the pillow. 

“Dada!” Lily exclaimed. 

“Thanks for watching her,” Frank said. 

“Of course,” Mikey stated. 

I heard the door shut and I sat up. 

“You wanna go see dada?” Frank asked Lily. 

He set her on my lap and I sniffled, running my fingers through her hair. She looked up and saw me crying and immediately burst into tears. Frank grabbed her, letting her rest her head on his one shoulder while I cried into his other shoulder. 

“It's okay,” Frank said to both of us. “Everything's gonna be just fine. There's no need for tears.”

Lily eventually calmed down when she couldn't see me crying anymore. Frank set her on the ground and pulled me into his lap. I watched Lily walk over to her toys and sit down.

“We’re gonna make sure they all get locked up this time,” Frank whispered. “They’ll be gone before this baby is even born.”

He rubbed my back and I sniffled, wiping my tears. 

“How do they even know about the pregnancy?” He asked. 

“They know everything,” I said. “They're always watching, they send these stupid little messages too just to let you know they know every single little thing you do. It's awful, daddy, absolutely horrible. They send you all these awful things and it just makes you wanna scream, they get inside your head.”

“Don't worry, princess, I’m here,” Frank reassured. “I'm always gonna be here for you, no matter what.”

He wiped the tears off my face and I snuggled closer to him. 

“I love you,” I whispered. 

“I love you too, baby boy,” he replied. 

I sniffled, resting my head on his shoulder as I watched Lily. 

“I don't want anything to happen to her,” I whispered. 

“I won't let anything happen,” Frank promised. “I'll gladly die to protect her.”

“Me too,” I agreed. 

“No,” Frank denied. “You're not dying, especially not while you're carrying our baby. If I die you have to move on and start dating new people when you're ready and you're gonna raise our kids like the best damn dad you are.”

My eyes watered as I shook my head. “I don't think I'll be able to do that if you die.”

“Yes you can, baby boy, you're strong,” he said. “And you'll be able to move on and live a happy life.”

“I don't want you to die,” I whimpered. 

Frank rubbed my back, kissing my forehead gently. 

“I don't want to either,” he said. “But if it comes down to it, let me die and you take yourself and our kids as far away from here as possible, understand?”

I nodded and he kissed my cheek. 

“Come on, do you want something?” He asked. “Something to eat or drink?”

I shook my head, hugging him tight. 

“Just wanna cuddle,” I mumbled. 

He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me in his lap. Frank held me until I eventually calmed down. He rested a hand on my stomach and I smiled. 

“I have to go to work,” he said quietly. 

“Please don't,” I begged. “You can't go out there all alone.”

Frank caressed my cheek gently, giving me a soft kiss. 

“I'll be back after my shift,” he said. “I'll bring my gun with me and I'll always stay where there's a group of people, okay?”

I sighed quietly before nodding. 

“I love you, baby boy,” he said. “I'll be back soon, okay?”

I nodded, giving him a kiss. Frank went to the bedroom to get dressed. He had this job as a dishwasher at a restaurant. I knew it sucked but Frank never complained to me about it, he didn't want me worrying about him at all. 

“Alright, I love you,” he said, giving me another kiss. “Love you too, Lily Bear.”

Frank picked her up, giving her a kiss as she smiled. He set her back down and walked towards the door as she followed. When he walked out and shut the door, Lily burst into tears. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” I sighed. 

I picked her up and her crying quickly stopped when she saw me. 

“I love you, baby,” I said. 

I showered her in kisses and she laughed. 

“You're gonna be a big sister, Lily,” I said. “Soon you're gonna have a little brother or sister. And I will love the both of you equally.”

I read about how first born kids often get really jealous of new babies. I didn't want that to happen, I will love them both. 

“And when your sibling gets bigger then you two will be able to play together,” I said. “You'll be best friends.”

I smiled, resting a hand on my stomach as I looked at my beautiful daughter. I wish the bunny men would just leave already and we could all be happy again.


	9. Chapter 8

“What did you think of that house?” Frank asked. 

“Well, it was nice, but, Frankie, it’s too expensive,” I said. 

“We can take a loan from the bank,” he said. 

I whimpered quietly, shaking my head. Frank reached over to hold my hand, kissing my cheek. 

“There's one other open house we have book,” he said. “It'll be the cheapest one we've looked at.”

I nodded as we drove off. This place was actually close to where Mikey lived, which was nice. The realtor was already there and I held Lily on my hip as we walked in. 

The place was only a little bit bigger than our house right now. But this one had two bathrooms and three bedrooms. The kitchen and living room was a little bigger too. 

“Look, we would even get our own ensuite bathroom,” Frank said. 

I sighed quietly as we walked into one of the bedrooms. 

“And look, Lily, this would be your room,” he said. 

I looked at the room and sighed quietly. 

“And the garage is a little bigger so both your art stuff and my music stuff can fit in there,” he added. 

My eyes watered and he wrapped his arms around me. 

“I'll give you a moment alone,” The realtor said, walking out. 

I set Lily down and Frank gave me a hug. 

“Don't cry, baby,” he whispered. “What's wrong?”

“I wish we could live here,” I cried. “We can't, it’s too expensive.”

Oh god, I'd have to sleep with people again for money. And I couldn't even tell him that, he'd hate me. 

“We can make it work,” Frank said. “I'm getting a second job and I can sell some of my stuff. We can get a loan from the bank and we’ll have some money from selling our old house.”

I sniffled, burying my face into his shoulder. 

“Everything’s gonna be fine,” he reassured. “We don't have to move if you really don't want to.”

His fingers ran through my hair softly. 

“I don't know,” I whispered. “I'm just scared of not having enough money, especially for when the new baby comes, formula and diapers are so expensive.”

“I'm getting another job, that'll help,” he said. “And I have an interview for this one company in a few days and I think I'll get that job, which is pretty good money.”

“A desk job?” I asked and he nodded. “Daddy, you can't have just a desk job. You're a musician, you have to be playing guitar onstage.”

“It won't be fun but it'll support my family,” he said. 

This only made me feel worse. He was giving up everything he loved. 

“I want you to be happy too, Frankie,” I said. “You don't have to give everything up.”

“It's okay,” Frank said. “I’d do it for my family.”

I shook my head. “I’d rather stay in our house than have everything ruined for you.”

“We’ll just think about it, okay?” He asked and I nodded. “Let’s go out to eat and grab some lunch.”

I nodded my head, picking up Lily, who was playing in the closet. We got the realtor’s business card before leaving. We found a small, cheap restaurant and ordered some food. 

“You don't have to keep worrying about money,” he said. “Things will be okay soon.”

I just kept thinking about how there were days I couldn't eat just so Lily could. How dirty men say such awful things as they pound into me. 

“Is this baby a good idea?” I asked. 

“Yes, this baby will be perfect,” he said. 

“Sometimes I'm not so sure,” I muttered. “I wanted to wait before having another, this baby was an accident.”

“Lily was an accident too but we still love her,” Frank said. 

I nodded, a small smile on my face. I do love Lily, even though we didn't plan for her. 

“You don't have to worry,” Frank said. “I'll take care of everything.”

I smiled and nodded, holding his hand. 

“And tonight after Lily goes to bed we can snuggle up in pajamas on the couch and eat ice cream and watch bad movies,” he said. 

I smiled, nodding my head. We finished lunch and headed back home. We were there for barely ten minutes when the doorbell rang. 

“Hello?” I asked, opening the door. 

Lily came over, trying to shut the door as she whined. 

“I'm Evan Nestor, Jamia’s brother,” the man said. “We were just cleaning up her things and we found some things that probably belong to you.”

He handed me some photos and I nodded, looking down at them. 

“Who is it, baby?” Frank asked, walking up beside me. 

“This is Evan, Jamia’s brother,” I said. 

Frank looked at him, a smile spreading across his face. 

“Your sister saved my life and my family,” he said. “I'm so sorry.”

Evan nodded and sighed. “We've been moving on, she died for a good cause. A lot more people would've been hurt if she hadn't stopped those freaks.”

“I still feel like I need to make it up for you sometime,” I said quietly. “Can you come over for dinner sometime?”

Evan smiled softly and nodded. “I’d like to get to know the family that my sister gave her life for.”

We exchanged numbers and I shut the door after he left. 

“I don't like him,” Frank stated. 

“What? Why not?” I asked. 

“He's suspicious,” he said. 

“He's nice,” I said. “I like him. And he's the brother of the woman who saved your life, at least give him a chance.”

“Fine,” Frank sighed. “But if I find something fishy about him then he’s out, okay?”

I nodded my head, giving him a soft kiss. 

“But he seems nice,” I said. “And why would he kill his own sister?”

“Because those bunny people are sadistic,” he said. 

“Bunny!” Lily cheered. 

Frank sighed, setting her down on the ground. 

“I love you, baby, I just don't trust a lot of people,” he said. “I want to keep you and my kids safe.”

“I know you do and you are keeping us safe,” I said. “Let’s just have a peaceful dinner with him.”

“Okay,” Frank muttered. 

I smiled, kissing his cheek. 

“He's nice, Frank,” I said. 

“Yeah, well James was nice too and he tortured me,” Frank stated. 

I gave him a hug and he kissed the top of my head. 

“Are you sure you don't wanna talk to someone?” I asked. 

“ _Gerard_ ,” Frank warned. 

I didn't say anything more, hugging him tight. 

“Dada!” Lily exclaimed. 

Frank bent down to pick her up, bringing her into our embrace. She smiled happily as we hugged her and gave her kisses. 

“Just think, in just eight months we’ll have another little angel like Lily,” he said. 

I smiled and nodded, kissing Lily’s cheek. 

“I guess I wouldn't mind having another kid,” I said. “They’ll be pretty close in age too so they’ll get along easier.”

“And I'll make sure of it myself that all of those bunny men are locked up or dead before the new baby’s born,” he said. 

I smiled and nodded, resting my head on his shoulder. 

“But how are you going to do that?” I asked. 

“I don't know but I'll find a way,” he said. 

“They're everywhere,” I whispered.

I sniffled, pulling away from the embrace. 

“I’m tired, I think I'm gonna go take a nap for a little bit,” I said. 

Frank nodded, kissing my forehead. 

“Lily and I are gonna hang out here until she has to take her nap,” he said. “Isn't that right, Lily? We’re gonna have a little party. Gonna have a tea party and play dress up.”

I smiled, giving both of them a kiss. I went back to the bedroom, snuggling up underneath the blankets. I noticed something beside me and frowned. When I moved the blanket aside, I found a bunny mask splattered with blood. 

I screamed, falling off the bed. Frank came running in, Lily on his hip. He held my hand, pulling me from the room. He put Lily into her crib as she started crying. 

“Hey, hey, it's okay,” he whispered, pulling me down onto the couch with him. “They aren't gonna hurt you. I won't let them touch you ever.”

Frank got up and I followed him as he grabbed the mask and went out to the backyard. 

“What are you doing?” I asked. 

“Burning this fucking shit,” he stated. 

Frank dropped it onto the porch, going inside before coming back out with some matches and light fluid. He dowsed the mask, dropping a lit match onto it. 

“They won't touch you,” Frank muttered, wrapping his arms around me as we watched the mask burn. “I'll fucking burn them alive.”

“It's cold,” I whispered, burying my face into his chest as I shivered. 

“Go inside, baby boy, i'll handle this,” he said. 

I sniffled, hugging him tighter. His fingers ran through my hair gently and I could feel the warmth of the fire on my back.

“Come on, get inside and warm up,” he said. “You can make some hot chocolate and we can cuddle up on the couch and watch some movies.”

I nodded, heading inside. I made two mugs of hot chocolate, topping it with whip cream. I looked out the window and saw Frank just staring at the fire, his fists clenched at his sides. I sighed, going out and turning on the hose, putting out the mostly burnt mask. 

“What are you doing?” Frank asked. 

“Come inside, please,” I whispered. 

I held his hand, pulling him into the house. I snuggled up under a blanket with him on the couch, handing him the hot chocolate as I turned on a movie. He just sort of stared straight ahead, his jaw clenched. 

“Please, daddy,” I begged. “You're scaring me.”

Frank glanced over at me and relaxed. 

“I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean to scare you,” he apologized. 

“You've been different ever since you came back,” I whispered. 

“No I haven't,” he denied. 

I whimpered, looking down at me lap.

“Baby boy,” he sighed, setting out mugs down on the coffee table. “I'm just worried is all.”

“I know you are,” I said. “You just worry me sometimes. I wish you would talk to me.”

Frank didn't say anything, rubbing my back softly. I sniffled, resting my head on his shoulder. I don't think I really have the right to complain. I mean, how can someone go through all that and still come back normal?


	10. Chapter 9

I smiled at Evan as he came in, shutting the door behind him. 

“I don't think we properly introduced ourselves,” I said. “I'm Gee and this is my husband, Frank, and our daughter, Lily.”

Frank and Evan shook hands and I smiled. Lily tried reaching for his glasses and he chuckled. 

“Well, dinner should be ready soon,” I said. 

Evan nodded, looking over at the records on our shelf. 

“Nice albums,” he said. “You into music?”

“Yeah, music is my life,” Frank said. 

“I used to be in a band in high school. That failed, obviously,” he said with a small chuckle. 

“Yeah, I was in a band recently,” Frank said. “I was on tour about two years ago.”

“What band?” He asked. 

“Oh, we were called leathermouth,” Frank said. 

“Really?” Evan asked. “One of my friends was into your band, he was really disappointed when you guys stopped playing.”

Frank nodded, a sad look on his face. 

“You two should play music together,” I suggested. 

Frank gave me a look that I ignored. 

“There's guitars in the garage,” I said. 

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Evan agreed.

Frank gave me a small glare as they walked out, leaving the door open. I heard music start playing and smiled. Lily stood at the doorway, crying because she couldn't get down the steps. 

“You wanna go play music with dada?” I asked. 

I carried her down the two steps and saw Frank smiling, it looked like he was actually having fun. 

“Hey, Lily Bear, you wanna join the band too?” Frank asked. 

He set a tambourine on the ground and hit it. Lily sat down, copying him as she kept hitting it. I smiled, watching them as they all played together. I finished making dinner and we all sat around the table. 

“Oh god, seriously?” Frank asked as he laughed. 

Thankfully, it seemed like Frank was really starting to take a liking to Evan. I was really glad about that, Frank needs a friend.

“You know, maybe making music together could become more of a permanent thing,” I said. “Maybe you two could start a band together.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a great idea,” Evan agreed. 

I could tell frank looked unsure about that.

“Yeah, we could do that,” Frank said. 

I held his hand underneath the table. 

“Kitty,” Lily said. “Kitty, kitty.”

“You can have your kitty when you're done eating,” I said. “I don't want her getting all dirty again.”

I fed her, smiling softly as she sucked on the spoon. 

“So, uh, congratulations on the new baby,” Evan said. “My friend who’s a fan of you told me about it the other day.”

“Thanks,” Frank said. “We’re both really excited.”

I smiled, squeezing Frank’s hand. 

“He actually plays drums, my friend,” Evan added. “Maybe he could join our new band.”

“Well, I guess I'll have to see what he’s got,” Frank said. 

Evan smiled and nodded. 

“Maybe soon you'll be playing shows again,” I said. “And you've got your number one fan already.”

I gestured over to Lily and she smiled.

“Dada!” She cheered, holding her arms up. 

I took off her bib, sitting her in my lap since she was done eating. 

“She's so cute,” Evan said. 

I smiled, kissing the top of her head. 

“She’s our little angel,” I said. “And soon she’s gonna be a big sister. Aren't you excited Lily?”

She babbled, laughing and waving her arm before sucking on her thumb. 

“Little cutie,” Frank muttered.

“So, did the last band end when you were kidnapped?” Evan asked. “I thought you would've started again when you got home.”

Frank looked at him with wide eyes. “Jamia told you what happened to me?”

“Only the gist,” he said. “She never even told me your name. Don't worry, though, I won't tell anyone.”

Frank relaxed a little, taking a drink of his beer. 

“Yeah, there was just problems with some of the other band members,” he said. 

“That's a shame,” Evan said. “I've heard some of your songs, you're good.”

“Thanks, Evan,” Frank said. 

I smelled something bad and realized it was coming from Lily. 

“I'm going to go change her diaper,” I said. 

“Do you want me to do it?” Frank offered. 

I shook my head, going back towards the bedroom. 

“Here we go, Lily Bear,” I said. “Let’s get you out of this stinky diaper.”

She smiled up at me as I laid her down. When I finished changing her diaper, I looked around the room. It was rather small and you could fit two kids in here. But once they got bigger and got out of cribs and toddler sized beds, then it could be a problem. 

“Dada,” Lily said. 

I looked over and saw Lily trying to reach the doorknob but she was too short. I smiled, opening the door. She planted herself down next to her blocks and I went back to sit next to Frank at the table. 

“We were just talking about band names,” Frank said as he reached over to hold my hand. “Haven't found anything good yet.”

I nodded, glancing over at Lily every now and then as we talked. 

“My friend went to one of your concerts once,” Evan said. “He told me you spit on him.”

“Oh god, I'm sorry,” Frank apologized with a chuckle. “I spit a lot while I'm performing and I'm not always sure where it goes.”

Lily started crying and we glanced over at her. 

“She's probably tired,” Frank said. 

I looked at the watch and saw it had been a few hours. 

“I should probably get going anyways,” Evan said. “I'll talk to you later?”

Frank smiled and nodded and we said goodbye. As soon as the door shut, Frank looked annoyed. 

“Wh-what’s wrong?” I asked as he picked Lily up. 

“Why are you doing this?” He asked. “Why are you telling him I wanna start a band with him?”

“Frank, you need this,” I said. “You need to be playing music again and performing.”

“I can decide for myself what I fucking need,” Frank said as he went into Lily’s room. 

My eyes watered as he came back out a few moments later, shutting the door behind him. 

“I'm just trying to help,” I whimpered. 

“I already told you I don't need any fucking help,” he said. 

Frank went over, putting the dishes into the sink rather loudly, making me flinch. 

“Daddy, I know you,” I said. “Music is what helps you breathe, you can't give it up. You--”

“I said enough! I don't need any fucking help!” Frank shouted. 

I let out a choked sob, hurrying back to the bedroom. I buried my face into the pillow as I sobbed, hugging my stuffie to my chest. 

I heard him doing the dishes before the water finally shut off. But he still didn't come into the bedroom. Faintly, I heard the sound of the tv turn on quietly. I sniffled, resting a hand on my stomach. 

“It's okay, baby,” I whispered. “Daddy’s just upset. He won't stay mad for long. I was only trying to help, I don't know why he got so upset. Maybe he's just scared to start a new band because of what happened while on tour last time. I just want him to be happy again, he always used to be so happy.”

I laid there and stared at the ceiling, waiting for frank to come in to bed. Two hours went by and he still hadn't come in. I opened the door, peeking out into the dark living room. The tv was off and Frank had grabbed a blanket from the linen closet and was sleeping on the couch. 

“Daddy,” I whimpered. 

I crawled on with him, practically halfway on top of him as I hugged him tight. Frank wrapped his arms around me and I whimpered. 

“I'm sorry, daddy,” I whispered. “I-I won't try to interfere anymore.”

“I just don't need any help, baby,” he mumbled. “Sorry for yelling, I just didn't like you pushing me like that.”

“I'm sorry, daddy,” I repeated. “I can tell Evan that you can't start a new band because of your mom and that you need to help her.”

Frank didn't say anything, just hugged me tighter. I fell asleep in his arms, burying my face into the crook of his neck. 

I woke up the next to Frank rubbing my back softly. It was still early, Lily wasn't awake yet. Frank kissed my forehead and smiled. 

“I think I'll still start the band with Evan,” Frank said. 

“Really?” I asked. 

“Yeah,” he confirmed. “I just don't wanna be going on tours or anything. But I did have fun and I felt really good when I was playing with him.”

I smiled, giving him a kiss. 

“I think it’ll be really good for you,” I said. “And Lily loves hearing you play.”

Frank nodded softly, kissing my cheek. 

“Sorry I yelled,” he whispered. “I was just really upset that you were doing all these things and pushing me to start a band with Evan without even taking my opinion on it.”

“I'm sorry,” I apologized. 

Frank smiled, kissing my forehead. 

“And now I can write songs about my three most favorite people in the world,” he said. 

“Three?” I asked in confusion. “Evan?”

Frank snorted, shaking his head. He rested his hand on my stomach and I felt my heart flutter. 

“We love you too,” I said. 

“I love you three too,” he whispered. 

Frank pressed his lips against mine and I kissed him back deeply. He placed his hand on my hip, pushing me back against the couch as he laid on top of me. My hands tangled into his hair as my legs wrapped around his waist to pull him closer. 

“Dada!” Lily called. “Dada!”

I pulled away and sighed quietly. 

“I'll get her,” Frank said. “But trust me, we are going to continue this later tonight.”

I giggled and blushed as I nodded. Frank went into the nursery and came back out with Lily on his hip. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” he said. “Say hi to dad.”

“Hi,” she said to me quietly, resting her head on Frank’s shoulder. 

I smiled, going up and kissing her cheek. She laughed, hiding her face into Frank’s shoulder. Frank smiled, giving me a kiss as I rested my head on his other shoulder.


	11. Chapter 10

I smiled, listening to Frank’s new band practicing in the garage. I missed hearing his bands practicing in there. They haven't got a name yet but they've got a few ideas. 

And they really did already have their number one fan. Whenever Frank’s playing music, Lily always has to be right next to him to watch. It was cute, she sat at his feet and watched or played with the tambourine or even danced a little.

The music stopped playing and I assumed they were maybe taking a little break. They've got about two and a half songs written now, but they still needed touch ups. But they were definitely getting close to being perfect. 

I felt Frank rest his hands on his hips from behind me and I giggled. He gently squeezed the soft skin as he snaked a hand down the front of my sweatpants, gently rubbing his thumb over my panties. 

“Daddy, someone could walk in,” I whispered. 

I turned around and screamed when I saw someone with a bunny mask standing there. I pushed myself back, falling to the ground. I curled up into a little ball against the kitchen cabinet as the bunny man hurried out the front door. There was a crash from the garage as Frank came running in. 

“Baby, baby, what's wrong?” He asked, hurrying to my side. “Baby, what happened?”

Frank wrapped his arms around me and I couldn't do anything other than shake and cry. The others walked in with concerned looks on their faces and Evan was holding Lily. 

“I'll call you guys later, okay?” Frank asked. 

They nodded and Evan set Lily down and she immediately tried running over to us, but fell down on the way. They left and Frank picked Lily up and hugged me as I cried, which only made Lily start crying too.

“I'm going to go put Lily in her crib and I'll be right back, okay?” He asked but I didn't respond. 

Frank left but it was barely ten seconds before I heard a door shut and felt his arms around me. 

“Tell me what’s wrong, baby boy,” he said softly, pulling me into his lap as he rocked me gently. 

“Th-they--” I cut myself off with a choked sob.

“Shush, take your time,” Frank whispered. 

I took a few deep breaths, hiccuping quietly. 

“Th-the bunny man,” I finally managed out. “H-he was here, h-he touched me.”

“Touched you?” Frank asked, his jaw clenching. “Touched you how?”

I cried, burying my face into his shoulder as I placed a hand over my crotch. Frank’s grip tightened before he took a deep breath and relaxed again. 

“I-I thought it was you,” I whispered. “They were b-behind me.”

“It's okay, baby, i’ve got you now,” he said. 

“Everything’s different now,” I whimpered. “Th-they aren't sending just emails and photos privately. They're posting things and coming to us, they aren't hiding anymore.”

“Take deep breaths, baby, relax,” he muttered. 

Frank rested a hand over my stomach and I sniffled.

“I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to you to keep you safe,” he said. “I can quit the band, I'll make sure to be at your side every second.”

I shook my head. “I'm okay, I-it really just scared me. I don't want you to quit, Frankie.”

Frank bit his lip, rubbing my back softly. 

“Are you sure you're okay?” Frank asked. 

“Yeah,” I said quietly. 

“Here, let me get you some water,” he offered. 

I got up and stumbled over to the couch. He was by my side against before I could barely even blink. I drank the cold glass of water and sighed quietly. 

“What can I do?” He asked. “Do you wanna cuddle? Or watch movies? Or eat chocolate?”

I shook my head. “I just want everything to be normal again.”

Frank hugged me tight, kissing my temple. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

I sniffled, holding his hand. I got up and went to Lily’s room, seeing her in her crib playing with her kitten. 

“Hello, beautiful,” I whispered, sniffling quietly as Frank walked up behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist. 

Lily grabbed onto the bars, pulling herself up. She smiled, bouncing as she looked at us. 

“Hi, dada!” She exclaimed. 

“That was close to a sentence,” I said quietly, a small smile on my face. “Come here, princess.”

I picked her and her stuffie up, sitting in the rocking chair. 

“What is this?” I asked, holding her toy up. 

“Kitty,” she said. 

“Good job,” I said, kissing her cheek. “Who’s that?”

I pointed to Frank and she laughed. “Dada!”

“Who am I?” I asked. 

“Dada,” she said. 

“What's this?” I asked, picking up her rubber duck.

“Quack!” She answered. 

I laughed, kissing the top of her head as she grabbed the duck. I picked up her dog stuffie. 

“What's this?” I asked. 

She just stared at it, her smile fading slightly. 

“Puppy,” I told her. 

“Puppy!” She repeated. 

I smiled, looking up at Frank. “She's learning so much faster now. Aren't you getting so big Lily Bear? Fourteen months old! You're a big girl!”

She smiled and laughed as I set her on the ground. Frank came over, making me stand up so he could sit down and pull me into his lap. 

“She makes me feel better,” I muttered. 

I watched the way she kept trying to carry all three toys at once. However, every time she bent down and picked up one toy she dropped another. 

“She's perfect,” Frank said. 

“I want better for her,” I whispered. “D-do you think we could join the witness protection program or something?”

“You would move away and change your name?” Frank asked. “You'd start a completely new life, you wouldn't be able to talk to anyone anymore.”

I shrugged softly. “I just want my kids safe.”

Frank rested a hand on my stomach, kissing me softly. 

“I'll keep them safe,” Frank promised. 

Lily handed us some toys as she wandered around the room doing god knows what. 

“I'm scared that they’ll hurt me when I'm pregnant,” I whispered. “Th-they told me to kill Lily while I was pregnant with her.”

“I'm sorry you had to go through all that,” he mumbled. “They aren't gonna hurt the baby. I'll make you something like a sports cup except for your stomach.”

I snort and shook my head. 

“What? You don't want that?” He asked. “It can have flowers and gems on it.”

I shook my head and he tickled me. I giggled, squirming in his arms. 

“Dada,” Lily said, holding her arms up. 

Frank picked her up and set her up on my lap. I leaned over to give him a kiss and Lily whined, pushing my head away. She gave me a kiss instead and I smiled.

“Is someone jealous?” I asked. 

She hugged me and I laughed. Frank leaned over to give me a kiss and she whined, putting a hand on his mouth to stop him. 

“No,” she denied. 

“Oh god, she learned no,” I muttered. 

Frank smiled, kissing my cheek. Lily’s lip quivered and I laughed, kissing her cheek. 

“Come here, princess, let’s listen to music,” Frank said. 

We stood up and he held her, he pulled out his phone and started playing a David Bowie song, setting it down onto the dresser. Frank spun around, dancing with her as she laughed. He picked her up over his head and she was absolutely shrieking with laughter. Frank brought her back down to his hip and reached over, wrapping an arm around my waist as he pulled me closer. We swayed to the music as I smiled happily.

It reminded me of our wedding. Swaying together to the music was the night came to an end. The three of us dancing together happily, finally together as a family. It was also the first night the bunny men came back. 

“I love you both with all my heart,” Frank said. “All three of you, actually.”

I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder. 

“Can you say ‘I love you’, Lily?” Frank asked. 

Lily moved her mouth but didn't say anything. I smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek. 

“You're the cutest,” I muttered. 

“Do my little princesses want cookies?” He asked 

I nodded and he smiled, holding my hand as we walked out. Frank gave me a cookie and Lily a half of a cookie while he ate the other half. 

“I love you,” I said. “A-and I think that maybe getting that house wouldn't be a bad idea. The nursery isn't very big so it would be hard to fit the two of them in there. We are gonna need a new house.”

“I can try to get a loan from the bank this week,” Frank said. “And then maybe we can put a deposit down and put our house onto the market?”

I smiled softly and nodded.

“We’re gonna get a new house, Lily Bear, are you excited?” I asked. 

Lily was just chewed on her cookie happily. 

“I guess having a new house would be nice,” I said. “I'm just worried about money.”

“Don't worry,” Frank said. “Maybe if this band sticks then we’ll release an album and I can sell merch again and we’ll be able to get some pretty good money from that. A lot of money usually comes in when an album is first released.”

I nodded and he kissed my cheek. 

“Plus, royalties are being paid soon,” Frank added. “It's not a whole lot of money but it's something. And maybe this band will be a chart topper and then we’ll be rich and you could buy any house you want.”

I giggled, resting my head on his shoulder. 

“I love you so much,” I said. 

Lily finished her cookie, whining and showing us her empty hands. 

“That’s all you're getting, Lily Bear,” Frank said. 

He carried her over and sat her on the counter, washing her hands. I watched fondly, resting a hand on my stomach. Frank was an amazing father and I knew that he really was gonna take care of us.


	12. Chapter 11

“Good morning, daddy,” I whispered, giving him a kiss. “Merry Christmas.”

Frank smiled, wrapping his arms around me. 

“Merry Christmas, baby boy,” he mumbled. 

I buried my face into the crook of his neck, hugging him tight. I couldn't help the tears that welled up in my eyes as I cried quietly. 

“What's wrong, baby?” He asked. 

“I just missed you last Christmas,” I whimpered. “You were gone for so long, you missed Lily’s first Christmas. It wasn't the same without you here.”

“I’m here now and it's gonna be the best damn Christmas I can make it,” Frank said. 

I smiled, kissing the tip of his nose. 

“Come on, I'll go make breakfast,” he said. 

“No, we need to open presents first,” I pouted. 

“Baby boy--”

“But daddy,” I interrupted, “I want you to open my present, you're going to love it.”

“Fine, presents first then breakfast,” he said. “Let's just wait until Lily wakes up.”

I nodded, cuddling up with him. He put a hand over the little bump on my stomach and I smiled. But then I felt sick. I got up, hurrying to the bathroom as I threw up. 

“Are you okay, baby?” Frank asked. 

He ran his fingers through my hair as I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet. 

“I'm fine,” I said quietly. 

It seemed the commotion woke Lily up as we heard her cry. Frank got her out of her room and I smiled at her footy pajamas that looked like a little elf outfit. 

“Merry Christmas, Lily,” I said, kissing her forehead. 

She smiled, reaching for me. I held her and sat on the couch as Frank sat beside me. 

“You wanna go get the presents, Lily Bear?” I asked. 

I set her down on the ground and she went over to the Christmas tree, playing with low hanging ornaments which were, thankfully, attached securely. 

“Lily, grab that box,” I said. 

She picked up the small box and brought it back. 

“Here, like this,” I said. 

I helped her unwrap it and she gasped when she saw the toy. She shook the box and I grabbed another box. 

“This one’s for you,” I said. 

I smiled happily as Frank opened it and pulled off the lid of the box. 

“Oh, baby boy,” Frank muttered. 

He had a small smile but still a sad look on his face. 

“Y-you don't like it?” I asked, my lip quivering. 

“I love it, princess,” he said. “But we had a fifty dollar limit, this looks really expensive.”

“It's an old present,” I explained. “I bought it for you last year for Christmas just in case you came home.”

Frank smiled, pulling out the Steelers jacket. He tried it on and smiled happily.

“How does it look?” He asked. 

“You look so handsome, daddy,” I said, giving him a kiss. 

Frank smiled, running his fingers through Lily’s hair. She was sitting on the ground at our feet, playing with the box. 

“My present sucks,” Frank mumbled. 

“No, I bet it doesn't,” I denied. 

I went over and picked up the last present under the tree. 

“No,” frank muttered, taking it from my hands. “It sucks. I'll return it and get you something better.”

“No, no,” I denied. “I'm sure it's perfect, daddy.”

Frank bit his lip before handing me the box. I unwrapped it and pulled off the lid. I picked it up and smiled. It was a white shadow box and inside was pink background with Lily’s ultrasound. Above it it said ‘Lily Angelina Iero-Way’ and below it said ‘Our Little Miracle From Heaven’.

“It's stupid,” he muttered. 

“It's beautiful,” I whispered. “Oh my god, I love it so much!”

I gave him a hug and smiled. 

“This is the most perfect present in the world,” I said. “It's beautiful, Frank.”

He smiled, kissing my temple. 

“I'm gonna go make pancakes,” he said. 

I nodded and he got up and went to the kitchen. 

“Here, Lily, it’s more fun if you take the toy out of the box,” I said. 

I took the toy of the box and smiled. It was one of those little electronic pianos with six colorful keys that lit up and played a note when you pressed it.

“There we go, our own little musician,” I said. 

I set it on the ground and Lily tapped it, laughing when it made a sound. 

“We’re going to my parents for lunch and then to your mom’s for dinner,” he said. 

“Lily’s gonna be passed out by eight from all that,” I said. 

I ran my fingers through her hair as she pushed on the keys. I got up, going to put the shadow box on my dresser. 

“Perfect,” I muttered, walking back out. “Hey, Frank, you should just invite your parents over to my mom’s. they're gonna be alone and my mom will love having them.”

Frank nodded, grabbing his phone as he turned back to the stove. 

“You're gonna get to see your family again, Lily,” I said. 

I heard Frank talking on his phone as I sat beside her. I played a small pattern, hitting three keys. Lily copied me and I smiled. 

“Good girl,” I said. 

A few hours later we were all dressed and heading down to my mom’s house. I set Lily down on the ground to give people hugs when we walked in. Someone went to pick Lily up and she screamed, clutching my leg. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” I muttered. 

I picked her up and she clutched onto me. 

“Frank, it’s so nice to see you again,” my aunt said, giving him a hug. 

“Come here, Lily, say hi to everyone,” I said. 

“No,” she denied. 

I rubbed her back, going to sit down on the couch. 

“We aren't staying long,” Mr. Iero said. “We’re going out to eat. We thought we’d give you your presents now.”

“Here’s Lily’s,” Linda said. 

Lily sat in my lap and I took the box as Frank sat beside me. Lily helped me to open it a little and I smiled when I saw a dress. 

“It's a little big but it should fit next year,” Linda said. 

It was pink with white lace creating the design of flowers. 

“Gee,” Linda said, giving me a smaller box. 

I smiled and opened it, finding a small necklace with a pink gem.

“It's Lily’s birthstone,” she explained. 

I smiled, giving her a hug. 

“Oh my god,” I heard Frank mutter. 

I looked over and saw that he had already opened his gift. Inside was a picture frame with the photo Frank Sr. took of me and Lily in the hospital the day after she was born. 

“You like it?” Mr. Iero asked. 

Frank let out a choked sob as he nodded, hugging the picture frame to his chest. We have them their present, which were just shirts. One said ‘best grandpa in the world’ and the other said ‘best grandma in the world’. They both also had Lily’s handprints pressed onto them with paint. If you couldn't tell, we were going pretty cheap on presents.

“You're leaving so soon?” I heard my mom say when they went to the front door. 

“I'm sorry I missed it,” Frank whispered, staring at the photo. 

“It's okay,” I said. “I know you wanted to be there. And you'll be here for our second kid.”

Frank smiled softly and nodded as Mikey hurried in. 

“Gee, Frank, you might wanna come here,” he said. 

I frowned, carrying Lily on my hip as we went into the office and shut the door. We stood around the computer as he clicked onto YouTube and typed in Frank’s name. He clicked the first video there was and put it onto full screen. 

It was taken back in the basement, Frank looked completely beaten and worn out. They dragged him forward and set his hand onto a metal table as they brought out a large knife. 

“Stop, please, stop,” Frank begged as he cried, trying to pull his hand away. 

They raised the knife up and Frank hit the person holding him. His hand pulled away just as the knife swung down. They had meant to cut off his whole hand but only got his pinky instead. Frank screamed, hugging his hand to his chest. He wrapped his shirt around the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. 

“Let me go!” Frank screamed. “Let me go home!”

Frank sobbed as they hit him over and over again until the video ended. 

I covered Lily’s ears when she started crying from Frank’s screams. 

“How many views does this have?” Frank asked with pursed lips. 

“A hundred thousand,” Mikey said. “It's the first thing that comes up when you type your name.”

I bounced Lily, shushing her quietly as she cried. 

“Report it,” Frank said. “This can't possibly be allowed on YouTube. They have a violence rule, right?”

Mikey started clicking things and he walked passed me. 

“F-Frankie?” I asked, quickly following behind him. 

He went to Lily’s diaper bag and pulled his gun out of the side pocket. 

“You had that in there?!” I shrieked. 

Frank ignored me, walking out the front door. I handed Lily to Mikey before following quickly, not bothering to grab shoes or anything. 

“Come back inside, it’s freezing out here,” I said, wrapping my arms around myself. 

“Come out here and fucking face me!” Frank shouted. “I'll fucking kill all of you!”

“S-stop,” I begged, my eyes filling with tears. 

I tugged on his arm but Frank wouldn't budge. 

“I'll kill you!” Frank screamed. 

Everyone was standing in the doorway, watching the commotion. I could hear Lily crying and saw her trying to get out of Mikey’s arms to come to us. 

“Frankie, you're scaring me,” I cried. 

I hugged him tight, sobbing into his chest. What if Frankie never gets better? What if he stays like this forever? I didn't like this Frank, we argued more and he scared me sometimes. 

I panicked, not wanting him to stay like this as I clutched him tighter. He kept cursing and shouting. I felt light headed with every quick intake of breath between sobs as cold air filled my lungs. Before I knew it, everything faded around me as I felt myself collapse on the cement.


	13. Chapter 12

I woke up, feeling someone run their fingers through my hair. I whimpered, blinking my eyes open to look at Frank. 

“You fainted, baby boy,” he whispered. 

I rested my hand on my stomach nervously and he kissed my forehead. 

“I already called Brendon, he said the baby should be fine,” Frank told me. 

“Wh-what time is it?” I asked.

“It's about ten,” he said. 

I sat up and saw that we were still at my mom’s house. Lily was sleeping in her playard at the foot of the bed. 

“Here, drink some water,” he said, holding up a glass. 

I took a small sip and glanced over at him. He was sitting on a chair beside the bed, his jacket hanging over the back of it. 

“I'm sorry, baby,” he apologized. “I freaked out earlier. I just saw the post and now everyone can see it and I just imagined them coming for you or the kids next and I completely flipped.”

“I-I don't think I want Lily near you,” I whispered. 

Frank’s eyes widened, filling with tears as he shook his head. 

“No, baby, please,” he begged. “I need you guys, you're all I have, you're the only thing that keeps me sane.”

“You're dangerous, Frank,” I stated. 

“Y-you can't keep my daughter from me, Gee, please, I-I can't lose her, I can't lose you either and not the new baby,” he cried. “Please, baby.”

“You need help,” I said. “Y-you scare me.”

Frank nodded and I reached over to wipe away his tears. 

“I'm sorry,” he whispered. 

I sniffled, going over to Lily’s playard, smiling at her peaceful sleeping face. 

“D-do you want me to leave?” He asked. 

I shrugged my shoulders, not looking up at him. He kissed my cheek before walking out. I sniffled, running my fingers through Lily’s hair. 

“Sweet dreams, beautiful,” I whispered. 

I frowned, finding some paper underneath her. I carefully pulled it out and saw that it was a note. 

_Meet us at the corner by the old gas station. Come alone and tell no one or we hurt Lily._

In the corner was a little bunny. I didn't know if this note was meant for me or Frank, but there was no way I could give it to Frank. I got dressed, grabbing my coat as I snuck out. 

My hands were shaking because I was so scared. But I kept on driving, I had to keep Lily safe. I couldn't help the tears that ran down my cheeks as I pulled into the old gas station. It was shut down fifteen years ago and was abandoned now. 

“Get out of the car,” the bunny ordered, opening the door. 

I cried quietly, getting out slowly. He grabbed my hair roughly, pushing me down to my knees. Two other people came over with their masks on, one holding a camera. 

“Please, I just wanna go home,” I begged. “Leave us alone, please.”

“You ruined our game,” he said. “If you had just let Frank kill himself then we would have left you alone.”

“H-he can't,” I whimpered. “We need him.”

“He isn't that important,” he said. 

I would've denied him, but I didn't wanna get into an argument that could anger him. 

“Please, just leave us alone already,” I begged. “We've been through enough, you've been torturing us for two years.”

He slapped me across the face and I whimpered, holding my cheek. 

“I just wanna be with my husband and kids,” I cried. 

“Doesn't seem like it, not with how you've been sleeping with other men,” he said. “I wonder how Frank would feel about that.”

“No, please don't,” I begged. “Please don't do this.”

“I wonder if he'd like to watch the videos of it we took too,” he said. “Maybe he'd get off to it.”

I shook my head, tears running down my face. 

“But your marriage isn't doing well right now,” the bunny man said. “Maybe this would be the breaking point. You'll get a divorce and he’ll get custody of the kids and you’ll be left all alone, homeless and sucking dick to get enough money just to eat.”

I sobbed, shaking my head. I couldn't lose Frank and Lily and the new baby. I would absolutely die. 

“Stop, please,” I begged. “What will it take for you to leave us alone?”

“You ruined my game, I'm going to ruin your life,” he spat. 

I went to go run to my car but he grabbed me and pulled me back down. I sobbed as I looked around. They were all in masks with hoodies and gloves, there was no way for me to tell who they were. 

“You see, Gerard, things were great,” he said. “I could torture people and no one was ever able to find me. And soon other people joined me. It was full proof. We had so much fun. Then you had to come along and ruin all of it.

“Did you know the first creature I ever killed was a rabbit? My sister had a rabbit that she got for her birthday. She loved that damn thing with all her life. In fact, she would never shut up about it. God, that was so fucking annoying. I smashed that thing’s head open with a hammer. 

“I remember my sister screaming and I thought that was so funny. They didn't know it was me, they thought it was the kid next door who was a bit of trouble maker. That's when I first found out that people are fucking stupid. It'd be so easy to hurt people without anyone noticing. Imagine how many people have been murdered and nobody even knows about it?

“But I guess that didn't always work out in my favor. When I was seven I was felt up by my uncle. Fucking cunt made me touch him too. I was crying, I was so scared. I tried telling my mom but she didn't believe. Jokes on her, she died two years later. We were going on a walk and I pushed her into the pond. I knew she couldn't swim, she never learned when she was little because she's afraid of going in water any larger than a bath. 

“I never fit in in school either. I hated it there. The other kids made fun of me all the time. Shoved me in lockers and spit on me. And so when I was eighteen I took one of the people who bullied me the most. Shoved him into a shed I had built in the woods. I put on a bunny mask and everything took form. I wasn't as skilled back then, I was just a kid. I kept him there for a year before I made him kill himself. I didn't want to kill him, I wanted him to feel what I felt. Feel what it’s like to want to kill himself, just like how he always made me feel. 

“And after that it became fun. It was less about righting people who did me wrong. There were random people, some random mother of four kids, some girl I grabbed while she was walking home from middle school, some college guy. 

“But I wanted something new, something different. Something that'll be a challenge. I wanted someone famous, not as famous as Rihanna or anything but even somewhat famous. I wanted someone who had fans, had people watching and looking for him. The more desperate people were to find the person, the more of a thrill I got. 

“I found Frank, he was perfect. I followed him around to every show. I was even there the night he proposed to you. Oh, it was so sweet. I couldn't wait to ruin the both of you. And I didn't know you were gonna have a kid but that just made everything better. 

“But then you hired that stupid fucking detective. Of course, the others had detectives too but they were all fucking stupid. That bitch Jamia was good, we should've killed her earlier. She got the others arrested, it’s only us three now. You fucking ruined everything. It was fun, we were unstoppable. We tortured and killed and I loved every second until your stupid fucking ass decided to ruin it all.”

I just stared at him as he told his whole story, tears falling down my cheeks. 

“Usually I tell this story to people before I make them kill themselves,” he said. “But you're not gonna die just yet. You're going to suffer. This isn't about Frank anymore, although it is funny to watch him lose his mind. No, this is about you this time. You need to pay for what you did.”

“I just wanted my husband back,” I cried. “I-I’m sorry. Please, d-don't hurt Frankie or my kids.”

“I haven't decided if I'll hurt them yet, I guess I will if they get in my fucking way,” he said. 

I shook my head, sniffling as I wiped my eyes. 

“You can't hurt them, please,” I begged. “They haven't done anything. They're innocent, please don't hurt them. Especially not the kids, they're just little, they don't even know about you.”

“I still won't hesitate to sell them,” the bunny man said. “Pretty little one year old and her baby sibling would sell for so much money.”

I cried, shaking my head. I didn't want anything to happen to them. They were so sweet and precious. They didn't deserve all the pain and misery. They were innocent and should be kept that way. One of them wasn't even born yet for crying out loud. 

“Please don’t,” I cried. “I'll do anything, just please don't touch them. Don't hurt them, they're innocent.”

I'm pretty sure if I could see his face then he would be smirking. He and another one grabbed me suddenly while the other still held up the camera. I shrieked, sobbing as they pulled at my clothes and I begged them to let me go.


	14. Chapter 13

I opened the guest bedroom door as I sobbed. Frank looked over and his eyes widened. I was covered in dirt, my clothes were rubbed and I had bruises on my face and arms. My ass and jaw was still hurting too. 

“Baby!” He gasped, running over. “Wh-what happened?”

I collapsed into his arms, sobbing. My whole body was shaking as he hugged me tight. 

“I-I'm sorry for saying you c-can't be near Lily,” I choked out. 

“No, no, it's okay, I understand,” Frank said. “I don't like it but I understand. Now, princess, what happened?”

I hiccuped and Frank stood up. He helped me out of my dirty, ripped clothes and into some sweatpants and his big camo hoodie. Frank grabbed me a glass of water and hugged me tight, cuddling me until I eventually stopped crying, which had to be hours later. 

“Th-they made me meet them at the old gas station,” I whispered. 

“The one where the kids smoke pot by?” He asked and I nodded. “Why would you go?”

“They said they would hurt Lily if I didn't!” I cried. 

Frank shushed me quietly, rubbing my back. 

“What happened?” He asked quietly. 

“They just talked to me at first,” I said. “The leader told me everything about his life. A-and they told me what they were going to do. They're gonna torture me. A-and then th-they--oh god.”

Frank hugged me tight, rocking me softly. 

“Princess, d-did they rape you?” He asked. 

“N-no, I thought they were though,” I said. “It scared me so bad a-and they just started pulling at my clothes and I-I screamed and they…they just started laughing at me. I-I was so scared.”

“I'm sorry, baby,” he whispered. “I'll fucking kill them.”

I gave him a look and he bit his lip. 

“I'm sorry,” he said. “I'll get better and I'll get help. I don't wanna scare you anymore and I don't wanna be a danger to our daughter. I would never hurt her on purpose but I could on accident and I don't want that.”

“You need to leave,” I whispered. 

“Wh-what?” Frank asked. 

“Take Lily and just leave,” I said. “They don't care about you guys. They only want me, I ruined their game and now they hate me.”

“Baby boy, I'm never gonna leave you,” he said. “Your mom can watch Lily for a little while and the new baby when they're born. But I'm not gonna leave you. I'll die to protect.”

I shook my head, crying into his shoulder. 

“You stay safe, the kids need you,” I said. “You'll be an amazing dad, I know it.”

“Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,” he stated. “I said until death do us part, and I'm gonna make sure you stay safe.”

He rubbed my back as I sniffled. I think I've cried myself dry at this point. We heard screaming from the other room. Frank jumped up and ran to Lily while I followed close behind. 

“Dada!” She cried. 

Frank picked her up, shushing her quietly. 

“I think she had a nightmare,” he said. 

I suddenly felt bad for saying Frank couldn't see Lily. He might scare me sometimes and be borderline dangerous but he’d never put our kids anywhere near danger. He was always so gentle with them. But still, he ran outside and flailed around a gun while screaming earlier. 

“Sweetheart, it’s okay,” Frank whispered, kissing the top of her head. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, holding her as she cried and clutched onto him. 

“I'm sorry,” I whispered. 

“You don't have anything to apologize for anything, baby,” he said, patting the spot beside him. 

I sat down and resting my head on his shoulder, holding Lily’s hand.

“You need to get away from here,” I whispered. “Go to New York or Florida or something. Just get somewhere safe.”

“I'm not leaving you,” Frank denied. 

“I want you and the kids safe,” I said. 

“We’ll hire a new detective,” he said. “We’ll catch all of them this time.”

“There’s only three of them left,” I whispered. 

Frank kissed my cheek softly. 

“Get some rest, baby boy,” he said and I shook my head. “You need it, the baby needs it.”

He rested a hand on my stomach and I couldn't help but giggle. 

“The baby doesn't sleep when I sleep,” I said. 

“Well, if you're not sleeping then you're not perfectly healthy and that'll affect the baby,” he said. 

“What about you?” I asked. “You need to sleep too.”

Frank shook his head, standing up. He tucked me into the bed and kissed me forehead. 

“Please, daddy, I need you right now,” I whimpered. “Please come to bed.”

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He laid Lily back into her playard and she was thankfully calm now. Frank hugged me tight, running his fingers through my hair. I cried quietly and he gave me soft kisses on my forehead. 

“I'm sorry, baby,” he whispered. “I wish I would've been there to protect you.”

I sniffled, wiping my eyes as I rested my head on his chest. 

“They hate me,” I whispered. “They're gonna torture me and kill me.”

“No they won't,” Frank denied. “I won't let that happen.”

“I just wanna give birth to this baby then just let them get it over with already,” I muttered. “I just want you and the kids safe. I'll kill myself just to save them the time and me the pain.”

“Stop it,” Frank ordered. “You aren't dying. I'm going to be with you every second.”

I hugged him tighter and he gave me a soft kiss. His hand rested on my stomach gently. 

“And look, you've got two beautiful children that we both love so much,” he said. “And a husband who loves you more than anything else in the world. And you've got a family to rely and and support you. We’ll always be here for you.”

I nodded softly, putting my hand over his. 

“And I was thinking that maybe if this baby is a boy then we can name him Frankenstein,” he said. 

I couldn't help but giggle as I shook my head. 

“What? You don't like the name Frankenstein?” He asked and I shook my head. “I think it'll make him unique. Plus, it's kind of carrying on the family name of Frank but just with a little twist.”

“We aren't naming our son Frankenstein,” I stated. 

“If it's a girl can we name her tinker bell?” He asked. 

I laughed, shaking my head. I knew he wasn't being serious, he was just trying to make me feel better. 

“I missed you,” I whispered. 

“I've been back for almost a year now,” he said. 

“Not the same,” I muttered. “You were different.”

“I'm sorry, baby,” he apologized. “I just went through a lot.”

“I know,” I said. “I guess I was just thinking that when you got back then everything would be nice and happy again and back to exactly how it was before. But it wasn't the same because we had a kid now and you had changed and I was just desperately trying to get things back to the way they were before.”

His fingers ran through my hair gently and I melted into the touch. 

“I wish they were back to the same way they were before too,” he agreed. “Except just with Lily and the new baby too.”

“We should come up with serious names,” I said. “No Frankenstein and Tinker Bell. If Lily was a boy I was gonna name her Anthony David.”

“David?” Frank asked in confusion. 

“The first time you told me you loved me was at a David Bowie concert,” I said. 

Frank smiled, his thumb gently rubbing over my stomach. 

“I do like that, it sounds nice,” he said. “Maybe we could use that if we have a boy.”

“I like the name Anthony, it's cute,” I said. 

Frank smiled and nodded. “What if it's a girl?”

I bit my lip and shrugged. 

“I don't know,” I mumbled. 

“Name her Rose to match the flower theme?” He asked. 

I giggled, kissing his cheek. 

“We’re gonna have ten kids all named after flowers,” I said. 

Frank smiled, wrapping his arms around me. 

“No, I think I only want two,” I said quietly. 

“Yeah, that sounds like the perfect number to me,” he said. 

“S-so this is gonna be our last kid?” I asked, resting my hand on my stomach and he nodded. “Then you need to get a vasectomy.”

“Wh-what why?” He asked. 

“I don't wanna use a condom for the rest of our lives,” I said. 

“I don't want them cutting up my balls,” he said. 

“That's not what they do,” I said, rolling his eyes. 

“Can't you get your tubes tied?” He asked. 

I crossed my arms. “That's more painful.”

Frank sighed quietly, kissing my cheek. 

“God, okay, I'll…I’ll think about it,” he said. “Just never thought I'd have to do it. I mean, I've been gay all my life so the idea of a vasectomy never occurred to me.”

I smiled, kissing his cheek. 

“If we have a girl…m-maybe we can name her after Jamia?” I asked. “She saved your life.”

“Maybe we can,” Frank said, his hand running along my hip. “She brought our family together again, this baby wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for her.”

“I wish they didn't kill her,” I mumbled. “She was so nice and so smart too. She brought our family together.”

I kissed him softly and he smiled. 

“Jamie if it’s a boy?” He asked. 

“Possibly,” I said. “I don't wanna decide anything yet, just come up with ideas.”

“What about…Elena for a girl?” He asked. 

“After my grandma? That's cute,” I said. “We can call her Ellie for short. Oh, Daddy, that sounds so adorable. Lily and Ellie.”

Frank smiled, wrapping his arms around me. 

“I love you,” he said. “And I love Lily and the new baby.”

“I love all three of you too,” I said. 

Frank pushed me onto my back, pushing up my shirt. I tried to push it back down but he left soft kisses on the small baby bump.

“Daddy,” I whimpered, pushing my shirt back down. 

“What's wrong?” He asked. 

My eyes watered as I snuggled up to his side. Frank ran his fingers through his hair, kissing the top of my head. He held me close and I felt myself relax more as I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 14

Frank and his band had their first show today. They had about seven songs now and I thought they were all just so pretty, the called themselves frnkiero andthe cellabration. I loved listening to him practice in the garage, Lily loved it too. 

I was watching him perform now at this small place. His fans drove here from as far as West Virginia. He was so excited, this is all he's been talking about for days. I loved watching him jumping around and singing from behind the stage. 

Of course, Lily was being fussy. She hated watching Frank from a distance. She always liked to be right next to him when he was singing. And she had those really big kids safety headphones on and they were so cute on her and were pink and matched her pink dressed. 

“Dada!” She cried, kicking her feet as I held her. 

Frank was in between songs and I looked at his sweat glistened skin that looked so attractive. I loved his chubby body and his tattoos and his sweaty shirt. 

“I've missed this a lot,” Frank said into the microphone. “It's been two years and you haven't forgotten about me!”

People laughed and Frank looked over. He saw Lily kicking and crying. Frank bit his lip and hurried over. 

“What are you doing?” I asked. “You have a show to do.”

“But look at my little princess here in distress,” he said sadly. “I can't perform when I know she’s like this.”

He took her into his arms and Lily calmed down. Although she didn't seem to like the sweat very much. She scrunched up her nose and held her hands up so she wouldn't touch him. 

“She can sit up next to me,” he said. “She'll be my own little rockstar, isn't that right Lily? Gonna learn from your dad and be in a band when you grow up?”

“Or she could be an artist like me,” I said. 

Frank smiled and walked back onstage with Lily. People cheered and screamed as Lily looked around a little nervously. Frank grabbed a box and sat on it, putting Lily on his lap and his guitar in front of her as he adjusted the microphone. 

“Dada,” Lily said. 

“Say hi, Lily Bear,” Frank said. 

“Hi!” She exclaimed into the microphone, waving her arm. 

Everyone cooed and Lily smiled. She may not like other people holding her but she loved making other people smile and laugh. 

Frank kissed the top of her head before starting the next song. Lily laughed and kicked her legs as she tried to sing too. 

“Bah! Bah gah dow fa!” She babbled into the microphone, trying to sing like Frank. 

Frank smiled, singing and playing the guitar. She tried pushing the headphones off but Frank made sure to keep them in place. And if she wasn't messing with her headphones, she was messing with Frank’s guitar or the microphone. 

At the end of the show, Frank had the biggest smile on his face. He came over and gave me a big kiss, holding Lily on his hip. 

“Thanks for not letting me give this up,” he whispered. 

I smiled, kissing his cheek. 

“Let me help pack everything up then go home,” he said. “It's almost your bedtime, Little Missy.”

He gave Lily a kiss and handed her back to me. Frank packed things up and took some pictures and gave autographs. 

“A lot of them were saying congratulations on the pregnancy,” Frank said as he carried his guitar case. “And they all said they absolutely love Lily and she’s the cutest person in the world.”

“You're still in diapers and you've already got fans, don't you?” I asked Lily.

She yawned, resting her head on my shoulder. 

“I'll go put this in my car and grab the other stuff,” he said. “You can go put Lily into her seat and get the car started and warmed up.”

I smiled and nodded, walking out with him. He put the guitar in his trunk before going to grab other things. Lily was half asleep when I put her into her car seat. 

“You had so much excitement today,” I said. “It's time for you to sleep.”

She yawned, rubbing her eyes. I buckled her up and got into the passenger seat, starting up the car. Frank came a little bit later and I smiled as he got in. Ever since he started seeing a therapist he's been better. He sleeps at night and started keeping his gun locked up in the safe instead. We argue less now too. 

“Maybe tonight we can have some fun,” I whispered, leaning over to kiss his cheek. 

Frank didn't say anything and I scowled. Frank and I haven't done anything since Christmas. At first I didn't want to after everything that happened with the bunny men but then when I was okay, Frank didn't want to do anything. 

“Y-you don't think I'm pretty anymore,” I whimpered. “I'm fat now.”

“Baby boy, I don't care how much you weigh,” he said. “You're still the most beautiful person in the entire world. And you're carrying our baby, it's good for you to gain weight.”

I crossed my arms, looking out the window. 

“Oh, come on now, don't be like that, baby boy,” he said, reaching over to squeeze my thigh reassuringly. 

I shook his hand off and he sighed. 

“I love you, sweetheart,” he said. 

“Love you too,” I muttered. 

He reached over and held my hand as we drove back home. It wasn't very far and he carried Lily in. Half our stuff was packed up into boxes. We had gotten a mortgage loan and we bought the new house and found a buyer from our new home. 

“Here we go, Lily Bear, sweet dreams,” I heard Frank say over the baby monitor. 

I go undressed to just my panties and looked in the mirror above the dresser. I scowled at myself, Frank didn't find me attractive anymore. Not with my stretch marks and legs that jiggle when I move them. Fat. 

“I love you, baby boy,” Frank said, wrapping his arms around me, his hand resting on my stomach. 

I scowled at him in the mirror and he sighed, resting his chin on my shoulder. 

“Come on, Gee, in four months we’re gonna have another beautiful baby,” Frank said. 

“But you won't have sex with me,” I pouted.

He left soft kisses along my neck, each one getting progressively harder and longer. I moaned as he sucked on my neck, his hand reaching around to go down the front of my panties. His fingers ran over my semi gently and I shuddered. 

“D-daddy,” I whimpered. 

“Does my baby boy deserve a reward for being so good?” He asked. 

I nodded and he smiled softly. He walked me over to the bed, gently laying me back. Frank pulled off my panties and leaned down to press his lips against mine. I kissed back roughly, tangling my fingers in his hair. 

“You've gotta be quiet, baby boy,” he whispered. 

I nodded as he kissed down my body before getting between my legs. He sucked on my inner thighs and I moaned loudly, quickly covering my mouth. And he pushed my legs up, moving his tongue exactly where I wanted it. I thought I was going to come the second his tongue ran over my hole. 

“Daddy,” I moaned, my hand reaching down to tangle into his hair. 

Frank licked and sucked, eating me out as my legs were shaking. 

“Oh god, oh fuck,” I muttered. 

His tongue pushed into me slightly and I gasped. I felt him push a finger in slowly and I bit my lip. He moved it in and out slowly before adding a second. Frank moved up, crashing his lips against mine. His fingers brushed against my prostate and I cried out in pleasure, but my sounds were quickly covered by his lips. 

“M-more,” I begged. 

I didn't mind the sting of the stretch all that much as he pushed his third finger in. My hips rocked against his hand as he moved them in and out roughly, hitting my prostate each time. 

“O-oh god,” I breathed. 

The burning pleasure was building up, coiling in the pit of my stomach. Frank sucked on my next, finger fucking me roughly. 

“N-not gonna last,” I muttered. 

It's been so long since we've done anything, I felt like I was gonna come already. My head fell back as I tried to catch my breath. Pleasure was running all through my veins, making my head spin. My hand reached down, wrapping around my erection as I stroked myself quickly. I came in my hand, shaking and moaning. 

“D-daddy,” I whimpered as he pulled out his fingers. 

“So good, baby boy,” Frank whispered, kissing my cheek. 

I could feel the hard on in his pants pressing against my hips and I reached down to palm him through his jeans. 

“Fuck, baby boy,” Frank muttered. 

I sat up and pushed him back against the mattress, pushing his shirt up and pulling his jeans and boxers down around his thighs. I stroked him slowly, kissing around the base of his erection. 

“You're so fucking good, baby,” Frank whispered, running his fingers through my red hair. 

I licked up the underside before wrapping my lips around his tip. I took him into my mouth, sucking softly. 

“I love you, baby boy,” he mumbled. 

I took him all the way in my mouth, feeling him hit the back of my throat as he gasped. I gagged, feeling his grip tighten in my hair. My nose pressed into the curly hair before I moved back up. His hips jerked up and I gagged softly. 

“Fuck, god, fuck,” he gasped. 

I moaned around him and he groaned. I breathed through my nose, moving my head up and down. Frank’s hips stuttered up, his hand tightening his grip. I looked up at him, his head as tipped back as he moaned. I pulled off and giggled quietly. 

“Daddy, gotta be quiet,” I said. 

He nodded, pushing me back down on him. His hips rocked up as he fucked my mouth. I moaned, my hand reaching up to palm his balls. His hips stuttered and I could tell he was close as I took more of him into my mouth. 

He pushed me off, wrapping his hand around himself. I pouted as he stroked himself quickly, coming in his hand. I grabbed some tissues, cleaning us both up. I pulled his boxers back up and pulled off his jeans, snuggling up to his side. 

“Why didn't you let me swallow?” I asked sadly, my voice rough. 

I loved sucking Frank off, he knew that. 

“Because, well, you know…the baby eats what you eat,” he mumbled. 

I giggled and blushed. 

“Just get some rest,” he said. “I love you.”

“I love you too, daddy,” I said. 

I gave him a kiss, resting my head on his chest as I felt something in my stomach. 

“I just felt the baby kick,” I said. 

Frank’s eyes widened as he rested a hand on my stomach. 

“I-I don't feel anything,” he said. 

“You won't be able to feel it for a few months, daddy,” I said with a small chuckle. 

Frank looked disappointed and I giggled. Either way, he kept his hand rested on my stomach as we fell asleep together.


	16. Chapter 15

I held Frank’s hand, smiling happily as we looked at the baby in the ultrasound. The baby looked so much bigger now and Frank squeezed my hand tighter. 

“You're about halfway through your pregnancy now,” he said. “How have things been going?”

“Good,” I said. “This one's easier. Now I'm more prepared and not as scared.”

“Did you feel the baby kick?” He asked and I nodded. “People usually feel it way earlier their second pregnancy.”

“Still disappointed that I can't feel it yet,” Frank said and Brendon laughed, looking at the screen. 

“So, would you like to know the sex or is this one going to be a surprise too?” He asked. 

“I wanna know,” I said. 

Frank nodded in agreement and I could feel his hands sweating. 

“Are you nervous?” I asked. 

“Just excited,” he said, kissing my forehead 

“Well, Mr. and Mr. Iero-Way, you're having a boy,” he said. 

A huge smile broke out on Frank’s face as his eyes watered. 

“A boy?” Frank asked, his voice cracking. 

I giggled, squeezing his hand. 

“We’re gonna have a little boy,” he whispered, kissing my forehead. 

“Everything looks right, you're tests are all coming back good,” he said. “You're having a healthy little boy.”

“Little Frankenstein,” Frank said. 

“We’re not naming our baby Frankenstein,” I said. 

“It's not the weirdest name ever,” Dr. Urie said. “Did you know that there are five babies who were named Zzyzx?”

“See? Frankenstein isn't so bad in retrospect,” Frank said. 

I rolled my eyes. How could we ever name our baby Frankenstein.

“If it was a girl we could've named her Lucifer and call her Lucy for short,” he said. 

“Stop it,” I said with a chuckle. “Our kids are gonna be bullied because of you.”

Frank laughed, kissing my cheek. 

“I'm only kidding,” he said quietly. “Well, not about the Frankenstein.”

“I like Anthony,” I said. 

Frank sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes. 

“So, we’ll plan the c-section before the due date, of course,” he said. 

We set a date for the c-section, June 7th. 

“You two have a nice day,” he said. 

We returned our goodbyes and headed outside. Frank held my hand as we walked to our car happily. He just kept smiling, he almost looked silly. 

“Can we get fries?” I asked. “They sound really good right now.”

He smiled and nodded, starting the car. We went through the drive-through of McDonald’s before getting to his parents house. 

“Dada!” Lily exclaimed.

She tried to run over to us but tripped within a few steps. Frank smiled, kissing her cheek. 

“Well? What is it?” Frank Sr. asked. 

“It's a boy,” I said. 

The two cheered, giving us hugs. 

“You're gonna have a little brother, Lily,” I said, kissing her cheek. 

“Do you have a name?” Linda asked. 

“Frankenstein,” Frank said. 

“It's not Frankenstein,” I denied. “We haven't picked on a name yet. I like Anthony.”

“I like Frankenstein,” Frank said. 

I rolled my eyes and giggled. I knew he was only joking, which I was thankful for because it helped to keep me calm. 

“Don't you want your little brother named Frankenstein?” Frank asked Lily. “It's not too late to change your birth certificate to Lucifer too. Frankenstein and Lucifer, Frankie and Lucy.”

“Her name is Lily,” I stated. “Isn't that right, Lily?”

“Puppy,” she said, pointing to the dog on her shirt. 

I smiled, giving her a kiss. 

“Well, we should get going,” Frank said. “Thanks for watching her.”

“Of course,” Mr. Iero said. “And we can't wait to meet little Frankenstein.”

I laughed as we grabbed Lily’s bag. 

“Say bye grandma and grandpa, Lily,” I said. 

“Buh-bye,” she said, waving her hand. 

She rested her head on my shoulder, sucking her thumb. We got into the car and I buckled her in, biting my lip. 

“Lily’s supposed to be in this seat until she’s two,” I said with a small frown as I went up to the passenger seat.

“What about it?” Frank asked, backing out of the driveway. 

“So, she’ll only be 21 months when the baby is born, would we really have to buy a second car seat for just those three months?” I asked. 

“Maybe we can get Lily a front facing seat,” Frank said. “It matters on size, not just age. Lily’s getting really big.”

“Yeah, we can do that,” I said. “I'm just nervous because they're so close in age so we might have to buy two of things. And we just moved into the new house, I don't wanna have to buy more stuff if we’ll only need it for a few months before throwing it away.”

Frank reached over to squeeze my hand gently. 

“So, should we try to get Lily into the toddler bed tonight?” He asked. 

I sighed and nodded. We had bought a toddler bed and it's in Lily’s room but we haven't tried getting her into it yet. We don't wanna do it too soon, but we also don't wanna wait too late. 

“Yeah, I think that sounds good,” I said. “I'm just scared that she’s too little for a toddler bed and she won't like it or she’ll get out of bed at night and wander around the house and hurt herself.”

“Everything is baby-proof,” he said. “It's not like can open the cabinets or stick her fingers into an outlet.”

I shrugged, holding his hand. 

“And we’ll keep both our doors opened ajar so we can hear her,” he said. 

I nodded my head as we finally got back to our new house. At first Lily hated sleeping here but she got used to it after a while. It's been about two weeks now. At first she would get a little confused because she didn't know what was where and it was actually pretty cute.

“Come here, Lily Bear, let’s go inside and play,” Frank said, taking her out of her seat. 

“Play!” She cheered happily. 

She was learning a lot more words now and she was learning them faster too. We walked into the house and I smiled as I looked around. I really did like this house and now it looked so much better with the pictures on the walls.

“What color should we paint the nursery?” He asked. “It's just that ugly white now.”

We painted Lily’s room purple. We held up two swatches and she chose the purple one. Although I think she only chose that because she likes purple grapes. Of course, she then afterwards chewed on the swatch. 

“Maybe like a really light bluish/greyish color, I think it'd be cool,” i said. 

“Or we can paint Frankenstein’s room black,” he stated. 

“His room isn't gonna be black,” I said. “Maybe green, green is a nice color too.”

“Yeah, Frankenstein would like the color green, it's the color of his skin,” he said. 

I rolled my eyes, sitting down on the couch. I rested my hand on my stomach. Frank went to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water before handing it to me. 

“Hungwy, dada,” Lily said, holding onto Frank’s jeans. 

“Alright, let’s get you a snack,” I said. 

He grabbed some crackers and a sippy cup of juice, handing them to her. 

“Are you a big girl, Lily?” Frank asked and she nodded. “Do you wanna sleep in your big girl bed tonight?”

She shoved a cracker in her mouth, holding up her toy truck for him. Frank smiled, kissing the top of her head as he stood up, sitting beside me on the couch. Lily stood up and followed, whining as she held her arms up. We pulled her up to sit between us and I smiled. 

“Do you think Frankenstein is gonna be as sweet as Lily?” He asked. 

“I hope so,” I said. 

He leaned over to give me a kiss and Lily stood up, hugging me. I think that's the first time she actually realized that my stomach was bigger because she sat on my lap, looking confused and annoyed. Lily put a hand on my stomach as she frowned. 

“Your little brother is in there, Lily,” I said. 

“No,” she pouted.

I think she was just annoyed because she couldn't hug me as easily. I chuckled, giving her a kiss. 

“Big,” she said. 

Frank and I both laughed. 

“Yeah, I'm big,” I agreed. 

She still didn't seem to like it very much. 

“Frankenstein’s in there, Lily,” Frank said. 

He rested his hand on my stomach and I smiled. 

“Can you say Frankenstein, Lily?” He asked. 

“Fank,” Lily said. 

“Don't teach her those things, she's going to actually start calling him Frankenstein when he’s born,” I said. 

A little while later it was bedtime. We got Lily changed into her cute little footie pajamas. They were white with a little cat hood and rubber designs of a cat paws on the bottom of the feet. 

“Bedtime, beautiful,” I said. 

I put her into the toddler bed and she didn't look happy. She got out of the bed, going over and holding onto the bars of the crib. Frank picked her up and she started crying. 

“We’re gonna sleep in the big girl bed tonight,” Frank said, kissing her cheek. “Just like dada and grandma and grandpa and Uncle Mikey. Big girl beds are cool, Lily.”

She cried, reaching for the crib. 

“The crib is for Frankenstein, Lily,” Frank said, setting her down on the bed. 

We gave her a blanket with pink flowers and made sure to put her kitty there and a soft pillow, hoping that she would be more comfortable. Lily kicked and cried as we tucked her into the little bed. 

“H-how does that song go?” Frank asked. 

“What song?” I asked, holding her hand as my thumb gently rubbed along the back of her hand, which seemed to calm her a bit. 

“Hush little baby don't you cry, Daddy’s gonna buy you a mockingbird,” Frank sang. “And if that mockingbird don't sing, Daddy’s gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that Diamond ring don't shine, Daddy’s gonna buy you… a pork rind.”

I looked at him and giggled. 

“And if that pork rind don't taste good, Daddy’s gonna buy you some oak wood,” he continued and I laughed. “And if that oak wood don't stay sturdy, Daddy’s gonna buy you…god, what rhymes with sturdy? Daddy’s gonna buy you a man who’s thirty.”

I laughed and Lily cried more. 

“It's not that scary, sweetheart,” I whispered. “We’re gonna be right here until you fall asleep.”

I gave her a kiss and after a while she calmed down. Frank hummed now, instead of making up nursery rhymes, as I ran my fingers through her hair. She fell asleep and I stood up, letting go of her hand. 

“Come on, baby, let’s go to sleep,” Frank said. 

I smiled, giving him a soft kiss as we walked out.


	17. Chapter 16

I ran my hand over my stomach, smiling softly. It was late out and Frank was off visiting his parents. I wasn't very tired, I had taken a nap earlier. I was just watching tv as I sat on the couch. There was the sudden loud crack of thunder that shook the house before rain started falling. 

“Lily,” I muttered. 

She was asleep in her toddler bed but storms terrified her. Sure enough, a few seconds later I heard crying. I got up, picking her up as I went back over to the couch. She wasn't screaming when she was in my arms but she still cried quietly as she clutched onto me. 

“It's okay, Lily, it's only a storm,” I said. 

I hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head. A feeling of uneasiness washed over me as I looked around. Suddenly everything was so dark and scary. But I got the feeling like I did that one time I was out with Lindsey, I felt like someone was watching me. 

I pulled out my phone, dialing Frank’s number quickly as I looked around. 

“Hey, baby, what's up?” He asked. 

“C-can you come home?” I whimpered. “I'm scared, daddy.”

“Yeah of course, I'm leaving right now,” he said. “I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?”

“Can you stay on the phone?” I asked. 

“Of course,” he agreed. “I'm getting into the car now. And when I get home we can watch some movies, how's that sound?”

“It's perfect,” I said. “Here, I’ll put you onto speaker, Lily woke up from the storm.”

I put it onto the speaker and smiled. 

“Say hi to dada,” I said. 

“Hi, dada,” Lily said. 

“Hey, beautiful,” Frank said. 

Lily perked up at the sound of Frank’s voice and smiled. I kissed her cheek and smiled. 

“Were you scared by the storm, Lily?” frank asked. “It won't hurt you, princess, there's no reason to be scared.”

I looked out the blinds as a car went by, hoping it was Frank. As the headlights flooded over the front yard, I thought I saw a shadow of a person. 

“H-how much longer?” I asked, holding Lily tighter. 

“Only ten or fifteen minutes,” he said. 

“C-can't you drive faster?” I asked. 

“I wish I could but it's raining, baby,” he said. “It’s cats and fucking dogs out here. It's springtime, there's awful storms in the spring. You know I hate driving in the rain, especially at night.”

I heard something break from the kitchen and I jumped. God, I've never hated not having the kitchen open to the living room before. 

“Baby, what's wrong?” He asked. 

“I need you to come home,” I said. 

I set the phone down on the coffee table and stood up. I hugged Lily to my chest, walking into the kitchen. There was a broken bowl on the floor that I really just hoped it rumbled from the thunder and fell off the counter. 

I promised myself to clean it up later because I didn't want Lily close to it. I walked back out and heard Frank over the phone. 

“Baby boy, where'd you go?” He asked. 

“Sorry, something just scare me,” I said. 

“Is everything alright?” He asked. 

“I don't know, I'm just really scared right now,” I said. 

“I'll be there soon,” he said. 

I felt someone grab my arm and I shrieked. I held Lily to my chest, sobbing as some bunny man pushed me up against the wall roughly. Lily started crying too and I tried my best to comfort her. 

The bunny man pulled out a knife and I let out a choked sob. He ran it over my stomach gently but I was too scared to move as I shook my head. 

“P-please don't,” I begged. “Not the baby, please. He doesn't deserve any of this.”

He just ran it over my stomach before poising it above Lily’s back. 

“No!” I cried.

I set her on the ground, shoving the man. He held his knife up, ready to stab me when someone else grabbed him. The bunny man turned, swinging the knife down before running out the front door. I looked down at Frank on the ground, blood staining his shirt. 

“Daddy!” I shrieked. 

I hurried to his side, grabbing one of my shirts that was on the couch and pressing it to the wound. 

“A-are you and Lily and Frankenstein okay?” He asked. 

I nodded, pressing the cloth to him a little harder as he hissed. 

“Dada!” Lily cried.

I tried to keep her back with one hand and help Frank with my other hand. He grabbed my phone off the coffee table, pressing it to his ear.

“Fuck, we need an ambulance,” he said.

“Lily, please just stay back,” I begged as Frank talked on the phone. 

She just kept crying, trying to go to Frank. Frank started looking more tired and I cried, shaking my head. 

“Frankie, please, you have to stay awake,” I begged. 

The door opened and paramedics rushed in. It felt like seconds before they had taken Frank away, everything was starting to blur. Lily screamed, trying to get them to stop.

“Dada!” She cried when they shut the door. 

She fell to the ground, kicking and screaming. I wanted to hold her but I was also covered in blood. I grabbed my phone and called Lindsey. 

“I need you,” I cried. 

“What's wrong?” She asked. 

“Please, can you come over and watch Lily?” I asked. 

“Yeah, of course,” she said. 

I went to the bathroom, cleaning myself up as best as I could. Blood still stained my shirt but at least it wasn't on my skin. I changed shirts before going over to grab Lily. 

“It's okay,” I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks. 

I don't think she really understands, but she does know that Frank was hurt. The door opened and I looked up at Lindsey. 

“Oh god,” she muttered, looking at the blood on the hardwood floor. 

“I need to get to the hospital, can you watch Lily?” I asked 

She nodded and I left as soon as I could. I wiped my eyes, driving to the hospital. I got in and found the lady at the front desk. 

“I-I need to find my husband,” I said. 

“What’s his name?” The lady asked. 

“Frank Iero-Way,” I stated. 

“He's in surgery right now, why don't you just have a seat there and wait,” She said. 

I sniffled and sat down on the seat in the waiting room. My hand rested on my stomach. I grabbed my phone, calling lindsey.

“Gee, what happened?” Lindsey asked. 

“F-frank was stabbed by a bunny man,” I whimpered. “How’s Lily? What if she's scarred by this for the rest of her life?”

“I think she’ll be fine,” she said. “She cried herself to sleep, eventually. I had turned on the tv and I think it helped calm her a little bit. I held her until she fell asleep then tucked her into bed.”

“I'm sorry for calling you so late,” I apologized. 

“Don't apologize, I'm happy to help,” she said. 

“Mr. Iero-Way?” A doctor asked. 

“I've gotta go, Linds, I'll call you later,” I said. 

I hung up and walked over to him. 

“Is Frank okay?” I asked. “You're done with surgery already?”

“Well, it wasn't exactly surgery, per se,” he said. “Frank was, thankfully, only slashed with a knife. If he had been stabbed then it would've been more serious. So, nothing is damaged but he did lose quite a bit of blood. We stitched him up and gave him some blood. He’ll be fine, it wasn't that bad.”

I smiled softly and nodded my head. “Can I see him?”

“Yes, he's asleep right now but I'll show you to his room,” he said. 

I walked behind him down the hall until we got to a room. He left as Frank was laying there asleep. 

“Hi, daddy,” I whispered. 

I sat in the chair and held his hand. Now that I knew he wasn't hurt too badly, I felt so much more relaxed. And Lily was home safe with Lindsey and Frank was gonna be okay. 

“Gee?” Frank asked. 

I looked over at him and smiled. 

“You're okay,” I said happily. “It wasn't bad.”

“Wh-where's Lily?” He asked. 

“Lindsey’s watching her,” I said. “She was screaming but she finally fell asleep.”

“I'm sorry for leaving you two alone,” he said. 

“It's okay, daddy,” I brushed off. “It was scary b-but I've had worse.”

“Little Frankenstein’s okay?” He asked. 

I nodded my head, placing a hand on my stomach. 

“He's fine, they didn't hurt him,” I said. “But they don't come by very often. I-it almost seems like they're waiting for the baby to be born. Daddy, what if they take Frankenstein when he’s born?”

“I won't let that happen,” he said. 

“They avoided hitting my stomach at the gas station,” I said. “They haven't done anything to hurt him. They're waiting for him to be born, I know it. That's why they've been going easy, they're waiting for Frankenstein to be born and then they're gonna hurt me and take the kids. He won't sell for as much if he's born damaged.”

“Stop panicking, baby, it's okay,” he whispered. 

I sniffled, sitting up beside him on the bed. He rested a hand on his stomach and smiled. 

“Hey there, Frankenstein, I'm gonna keep you safe forever,” he said. 

I smiled, resting my hand over his. Frank shifted slightly and groaned in pain. 

“Are you okay, daddy?” I asked. “Sh-should I go get a nurse or something?”

“No, baby boy, I'm fine,” he denied. “I'm fine, really. I've had worse. I just want to make sure the three of you are fine, that's what’s most important.”

“You're important too,” I said. “I don't know what I would do if you were gone.”

Oh god, just imagine it. Not only is there two mouths but three mouths to feed. And all the diapers and clothes. I wouldn't be able to afford it on my own. Imagine how many people I would have to sleep with just to support them. My shitty gas station job would never keep a roof over their head and food on the table. 

“Please never leave me,” I begged. 

“I won't,” he promised. “I'm going to take care of the three of you for as long as I live.”


	18. Chapter 17

I smiled, running my fingers through Lily’s hair. She tried to crawl to Frank’s lap but I held her back. 

“Dada’s got a boo-boo,” I said. 

“Ouchie?” She asked. 

“Yeah, he's got an ouchie so you can't sit on his lap,” I said. 

Frank was healed now from the slashing. It really wasn't too bad, the blood was just scary. He was better now, it didn't take long for it to heal. But now he was on bed rest for his vasectomy. He kept complaining but it was nothing really, it took less than twenty minutes and he’ll be fine by tomorrow or the day after. 

“I'll hold your hand, Lily Bear,” frank offered, holding her hand. 

Lily held onto his hand and I smiled, leaning over to give him a kiss as Lily made a noise of protest. She could still get jealous sometimes and it was adorable. She was especially jealous of me. She didn't care when Frank kissed his parents or anything but if someone kissed me then she got upset. 

“Don't worry, you get kissies too, Lily,” I said, kissing the top of her head. 

She smiled happily and I rubbed her back softly. 

“Kitty?” She asked, holding up her kitten. 

I smiled, kissing her kitty. She held it out to frank next and he did the same thing. 

“Kitty kissies,” she said happily. 

She kissed the top of her kitty's head and laughed. 

“You're the cutest,” Frank said. “Are you excited for your new little brother?”

Lily nodded and rested her head on my stomach. I feel like this pregnancy is going a lot faster than my last one, probably because I'm not being terrorized as badly this time. 

“In two months you're gonna have a new little brother, Lily,” Frank said. 

She clapped her hands and I laughed. 

“Do you need some water?” I asked frank. 

He smiled softly, shaking his head. 

“Do you need more medicine?” I asked. 

“Baby boy, I'm fine,” he said. “I'll tell you if I need anything, okay?”

I nodded my head and he smiled. 

“Now, have you taken all your vitamins?” He asked. 

I smiled and nodded. “I've been so good!”

“Yeah? You want some ice cream later?” He asked. 

I nodded happily and he kissed my cheek. 

“Maybe we can go out?” He suggested. 

“No, I can't,” I denied. “People are gonna stare.”

“They shouldn't stare, you're carrying a child, it's natural,” he said. 

“But I'm a boy, it's not common,” I said. “They're gonna make fun of me. And I'm scared of running into some super religious group or something and they just beat me up and end up hurting Frankenstein.”

“I'll never let them hurt you or Frankenstein,” he said. 

“Besides, you shouldn't even be getting up too much until you're better,” I said. “We are gonna stay here and watch movies and eat ice cream.”

Frank sighed dramatically. “God, just gotta sit here and can't do anything, can't do you.”

“Stop complaining,” I said, rolling my eyes. “You just have to sit here watching tv with an ice pack on your crotch. Now, Lily, it's time for your nap.”

I carried her to her room as she cried. She fought for a little bit but soon just hugged her kitty and fell asleep. I smiled, kissing her forehead and going back out to find Frank laying on the couch, the ice pack still in place. I moved so his head was on my lap and I smiled, running my fingers through his hair. 

“Hey, Frankenstein,” Frank whispered, resting a hand on my stomach. “I'm your dad, I'll get to meet you soon. I'll be the best damn dad I can. And I'm gonna teach you how to play guitar and I'll show you all the good bands and I'll take you to concerts. And I'll buy you clothes to make you look like a little punk and I'll teach you how to get a girlfriend or a boyfriend or a romantic friend. And we’ll go to the park and play games with your big sister and sneak cookies when dad isn't looking. And we’re gonna watch horror movies and eat junk food ‘til we’re sick. And I'm gonna be the best fucking dad in the world, Frankenstein.”

I felt Frankenstein kick and Frank smiled. 

“Just eight weeks,” he whispered. “Eight weeks and you’ll be the new little member of our family. We’re so excited to have you. We love you with all your heart. Lily does too, even if she gets annoyed by how big you've made Gee’s stomach and you kicking her while she's on his lap. Even then she still loves you. And I love you and dad loves you and grandpa and your grandmas love you and so does uncle Mikey and auntie lindsey.”

My fingers ran through his hair gently and I smiled as he kissed my stomach. 

“I love you, Frankenstein,” he muttered. 

Frank kissed my stomach again and I rubbed my stomach gently. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Frank said. 

It was quiet for a moment and I realized he was talking to me this time, not Frankenstein. 

“What is it?” I asked. 

“I had Mikey go run and grab you some chocolate ice cream, it's in the freezer,” he said. 

I smiled, lifting his head up so I could grab the carton and two spoons. I saw Frank trying to sit up and I hurried over. 

“Daddy, daddy, let me help you,” I said. 

Frank grumbled something but let me help him sit up as he groaned. I turned on a movie and we both ate the ice cream happily. 

Of course, that peace was interrupted when I got a text. 

_Mikey: dude, I found this online, you might wanna check it out_

I looked at the link and frowned. Frank grumbled something about his balls hurting as I clicked on it. 

“Leave me alone,” Frank on the camera muttered. 

He was curled up into a little ball on the floor. He was dirty and bloody and shirtless so you could see all the cuts and scrapes and bruises and burns. He was crying and still hugging Lily’s kitty. 

“Your little daughter’s out there all alone,” the man taunted. “Little girl without her father. Maybe she’ll be a stripper, you know how the story usually goes.”

“She has Gerard,” frank said. 

“Oh yes, Gerard,” the man agreed. “Too bad he’s stripping too.”

“H-he isn't,” Frank denied. “You're lying, he would never.”

“He is,” the bunny man said. “He leaves your daughter at night and goes off to a club to dance for men in his little panties. People like him there in all his makeup and his pretty pale ass in his lace thongs. They stare at him. They touch him and call him all sorts of nasty things.”

“N-no, no,” Frank cried. “Please, you have to help them. Give them money, please.”

“You want us to help?” The man asked with a laugh. 

“Please, I'll do anything if you just give them some money,” he begged. “They need help, you can't let my babies end up on the street.”

“Anything?” The man asked.

The camera was set down and you could see the man step forward, tugging down Frank’s pants. Frank didn't say anything when the man fucked him. He just screamed and cried as he clutched onto the kitty. When the man was done, he spit on Frank, kicking him in the side before the camera shut off.

“D-daddy?” I asked. 

Frank wouldn't look at me though. He stared at the wall, his jaw clenching. 

“It's okay, daddy,” I whispered. 

I went to hold his hand but he pulled away. 

“How many people have watched that video?” He asked, his voice completely monotone. 

“I-I don't know, it's not on YouTube,” I said quietly. “But it's spreading quickly through your fans.”

Frank didn't say anything for a moment before chucking the tub of ice cream at the wall. It splattered onto the wall in an ugly brown mess as the spoons clattered to the floor. I shrieked, one of my hands covering my head and the other on my stomach protectively. 

I heard Lily start crying and I hurried to her bedroom. I locked the door, sitting on the bed as I took her into her arms. I kissed the top of her head until she calmed down. 

“I'm sorry, baby boy,” Frank said from the other side of the door. “I didn't mean to throw that, I just freaked out.”

“Wh-what if you threw something harder but it hit me instead?” I asked. “What if hurt me or hurt the baby?”

“I would never hurt either of you,” Frank stated. “You mean everything to me.”

I sniffled, running my fingers through Lily’s hair. 

“Y-you didn't have to throw things,” I said quietly. 

I wasn't sure if he heard me because it was quiet for a while. 

“I know, I didn't mean to,” he said. 

I held Lily on my hip as I opened the door a crack. 

“I love you, baby boy,” he whispered. “I love you more than anything else in the world.”

“I love you too,” I said, opening the door. 

Frank wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead then Lily’s. 

“I'm sorry, beautiful,” he said again. 

I nodded and he smiled softly. 

“I'll clean up this mess and then we can all go watch Snow White, how does that sound?” Frank asked. 

I nodded my head, sitting on the couch as Frank grabbed a rag and cleaned the ice cream off the wall. 

“D-do you wanna go talk to Dr. Marshall?” I asked. 

Dr. Marshall was his therapist and he was nice. I met him when Frank first went to see him and he's really helped Frank a lot. 

“No, baby, I'm fine,” frank said. 

I bit my lip nervously, wiping away Lily’s tears. 

“It's okay,” I whispered. “Dada didn't mean to scare you.”

Frank came over after he cleaned up his mess. I couldn't help but tense up a little bit as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and turned the tv on. 

“It's okay, baby, you don't have to be scared,” Frank said. “I would never do anything to hurt you or the kids.”


	19. Chapter 18

I smiled at Lily, helping her stack another block onto her small tower. She kicked it over and laughed. 

The door opened and Frank stepped inside. Lily ran over and Frank kneeled down to give her a kiss. He gave me a kiss to and I smiled. 

“How was it?” I asked. 

“Hey, Lily Bear, I think it's past your nap time,” Frank said, picking her up. 

I listened to him put her to bed as she momentarily cried in protest. He came back out and sat on the couch, patting the spot beside him. 

“Well, me and Dr. Marshall was talking,” he said, holding my hand. “A-and he thinks it’s best for me to tell you _everything_ that happened there. Especially since Frankenstein is going to be born in just two weeks, he thinks it's better to do it before then.”

I smiled reassuringly, giving him a soft kiss as I squeezed his hand. 

“Th-they hurt me a lot when I was there, you know that,” Frank started. “And I couldn't take it. I begged them to stop. They said they would stop hurting me but they'd hurt someone else instead. I didn't care, I agreed. B-but then they hurt you.”

His finger ran over my chest gently over my shirt where my scar was. 

“And I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for them to hurt you. I just couldn't take the pain anymore. I never wanted them anywhere near you or Lily. And then they said they were going to kill you. You were eight months pregnant and they showed me a photo of you. They told me they would kill you if I wanted them to. 

“But then they showed me another photo. It was of some lady and her daughter. The little girl was so sweet. She was probably three and had these cute little curly blonde pigtails. They said they would either kill you and the baby or the little girl and her mom. A-and I let that precious little girl be killed. I couldn't let you or my baby get killed. She was innocent and now she’s dead because of me. And now whenever I look at Lily I just imagine that little girl screaming as she gets killed or watches her mom get killed. I-it's all my fault.”

Frank fell into me as he sobbed. I rubbed his back softly, kissing the top of his head. 

“You were protecting your family,” I whispered. “Me and Lily and Frankenstein wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you.”

“I killed a little girl,” Frank whimpered. 

“You didn't kill her, the bunny men killed her,” I said. 

He shook his head, sobbing into my shoulder. 

“I killed her,” he repeated. “Oh god, I killed her, I killed her.”

“You didn't,” I denied. “You didn't kill her, they did.”

“I just…I just get so mad,” he said. “I just imagine them coming for Lily next. Just thinking about her bloody and screaming. I just wanna kill--no, sorry. I just wanna keep her safe. And I wanna keep you and Frankenstein safe too.”

“We are safe,” I promised. “And in two weeks we’ll have another little boy.”

Frank sniffled and nodded, kissing my cheek. I grabbed my laptop, searching up any sort of keywords I could think of about them. 

“Daddy, I can't find anything about a little girl and her mom being killed,” I said. 

Frank sobbed, pulling at his hair. 

“They fucked me up, Gee,” he said. “They fucked me up real bad, I don't know what’s real and what’s not anymore.”

“I think they were just messing with you,” I whispered. “I don't think they actually killed them.”

“But what if they did and they just covered it up really well so it wasn't in the news?” He asked. 

“Daddy, you have to let it go,” I said. “What happened happened and I'm sorry about all of it.”

Frank nodded. “Th-that's why he told me to tell you. He wanted me to get it all out and over with before the baby is here because babies are a lot of work and being stressed out then when it comes out will only make it worse.”

I smiled softly, kissing his cheek. 

“It's gonna be okay,” I whispered. “You don't have to worry.”

We stayed cuddled for a while before I felt a sudden sharp pain. I gasped and Frank looked at me in confusion. My eyes watered as I rested my hand on my stomach when it went away after just a little while. 

“I-I think I'm going into labor,” I whimpered. 

Frank’s eyes widened as he got up and paced the floor. 

“Fuck, fuck, what do we do?” He asked. “We already planned the c-section date. Fuck, oh fuck.”

I watched him panic as the pain subsided. 

“Okay, okay, we need to get you to the hospital,” he said. 

Frank helped me up to my feet then looked over at Lily’s room. 

“Okay, fuck, can you get to the car?” He asked. 

I nodded my head and headed outside. Frank came outside with Lily and he strapped her in. He sped off quickly and I rested a hand on my stomach. 

“Dad, can you meet us at the hospital?” Frank asked into his phone. “Gerard’s going into labor and I need you to pick up Lily.”

He hung up and I hit his shoulder. 

“Call Brendon!” I exclaimed. 

Lily was crying as he picked up his phone. 

“It's okay, Lily,” I said. “You don't have to be scared.”

“Fuck, Gerard he's…shit, he’s going into labor,” Frank said. 

Frank listened for a little while before he hung up. 

“He's got a hotel room right near the hospital,” he said. “He’ll be waiting with a wheelchair when we get there.”

I felt another pain which was worse this time. I cried, gripping onto Frank’s hand. 

“Fuck, fuck, ow, that hurts,” he said. “Just take deep breaths.”

The pain went away and I whimpered. 

“I can't be in labor,” I cried. “They might give me an anesthetic. I-I don't want them to put me to sleep while he's being born.”

“Hey, we’re both gonna be there and awake when Frankenstein is born,” Frank said. 

“Sh-should we be timing this?” I asked. “I never planned for a labor.”

“Fuck, I don't know,” Frank said. “That's what they do in the movies, right?”

I rested my hand on my stomach as we got to the parking lot. We walked in and Brendon hurried over with a wheelchair. 

“Frank!” Someone called as we were walking in. 

Mr. Iero ran over and Frank handed Lily to him and tossed him his car keys. 

“There's a diaper bag in the trunk,” he said. 

We walked off and got into the elevator as I sobbed. 

“Please don't put me to sleep,” I begged. “I don't wanna miss it.”

“You won't, gee, it's soon enough so that we can just give you a spinal and you’ll be fine,” Brendon said. “You'll both be able to be there to hear the Frankenstein’s first cries.”

Frank nodded, letting out a breath of relief. 

“Are you really naming your son Frankenstein?” Dr. urie asked. 

Frank smiled and nodded as the pain started again. I cried out, squeezing Frank’s hand. 

“It's okay, Gee, just take deep breaths,” Brendon said. “We’re gonna go and the nurses are gonna help you get into a gown while me and Frank get into scrubs, okay? And then you know what happens after that, just after that you'll have your child in your arms.”

I nodded and thanked the lords that the pain went away. We got to a room and everyone was moving so fast. People in hospitals always move faster than I can even think, I don't know how they do it. 

“Stay still,” someone said as I sat on the table. 

This nurse giving me my spinal wasn't as nice as the one from Lily’s birth. I wish I would've gotten the same one, she calmed me down a lot. 

“Hey, baby, it’s okay,” Frank said, holding my hand. 

Nurses were all getting ready as the spinal took effect and I couldn't feel anything of my body anymore. They put the screen up and I watched Dr. Urie put on his gloves. 

“Oh god,” Frank muttered.

I could tell he was nervous, his hand was sweating. 

“I love you,” I said. 

“Oh god, I love you too, baby,” he said, giving me a soft kiss. 

“Alright, we’re starting now,” Dr. Urie said.

The nurses were all talking down there but they seemed to be in a whole other world. 

“Ten minutes,” I whispered. “Ten minutes and Frankenstein will be born.”

Frank nodded, his eyes were watering. 

“Is it normal to feel sick?” He asked. 

“I don't really feel anything,” I said. 

Frank chuckled softly and nodded. It wasn't as scary this time with frank by my side. And it was like all too soon when I heard a baby cry. 

“Oh my god,” Frank muttered. 

“Wanna cut the cord?” Dr. Urie asked. 

Frank nodded and stood up.

“He's so pretty,” Frank whispered. 

He sat back down in the seat beside my head, holding my hand. They eventually gave us the baby and Frank had tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked down at him. 

“Hey there, Miles,” Frank said. 

“You're not naming him Frankenstein?” Dr. Urie asked.

“Of course not, I don't hate him,” Frank said. 

“I-I wanna see,” I said. 

Frank held Miles out for me to see and I smiled. He was wrapped up in his little blanket with his little hat. God, he was so cute.

“Aren't you just the cutest little guy in the whole world,” I cooed. 

I felt the tiredness like I did with Lily’s birth. The mix of panic from the labor and the medication made me kinda drowsy. 

“May 24th,” Frank whispered to himself. “The day my son is born.”

I smiled softly as he kissed Miles’ forehead. We had chosen the name a while ago but we've just been calling him Frankenstein just because frank likes to mess with people. So nobody actually knew his name but us. 

Miles Eli Iero-Way. We both loved the name Miles, it was the name of the guy in this movie we always used to watch. And we got Eli because it was like a male version of Elena. Lily’s middle name is after Frank’s grandma, only fair that Miles’ middle name is after my grandma too. 

“I love you, Miles,” Frank whispered. “I'm going to keep you safe for the rest of your life.”


	20. Chapter 19

There was a knock on the door and Frank and I glanced over. 

“Hi?” We heard Lily asked.

“No, Lily, you ask ‘is anyone there?’” I heard my mom whisper. 

“Hi?” Lily repeated. 

We laughed softly as the door opened. Lily came running over to Frank and he picked her up, giving her a kiss. 

“Dada!” She exclaimed, reaching towards me. 

Frank set her down on the bed and she gave me a hug. 

“Wove you,” she said 

I smiled, giving her a kiss. 

She was with my mom and Frank’s parents, who were all holding gifts and balloons. Lily had on a white shirt that said ‘big sister’ on it with words all around it, not doubt my mom bought it for her. 

“You wanna meet your new baby brother?” I asked and she nodded. “Okay, but you have to sit down first.”

Lily sat down next to me and Frank picked Miles up. He handed him to me. Lily laughed and looked at me. 

“Wittle,” she said. 

“Yeah, he’s little,” I agreed. “That's why you have to be very careful with him, okay?”

Lily nodded and I smiled. She leaned down, kissing Miles’ forehead. 

“He was born yesterday, Lily,” I said. 

“He's cute,” she said. 

“Yeah, he is cute,” I agreed. “His name is Miles.”

“Miles,” she repeated. 

“Thank god you didn't actually name him Frankenstein,” Mr. Iero said. 

“Why would I ever do that?” Frank asked. “I don't want him getting bullied the rest of his life. It's Miles Eli Iero-Way.”

“Frank, get in there so I can take a picture,” his dad said. 

Frank came over to stand beside the bed as we smiled and he snapped a picture. 

“Is that gonna be our next Christmas present?” Frank guessed. 

“Well fine, I guess you don't want it,” Mr. Iero said. 

“No, no, I want it,” Frank said with a chuckle. 

I smiled as Lily touched Miles’ cheek gently. 

“Lily, do you wanna give your dad your gift?” My mom asked. 

Lily nodded and she handed her a piece of paper. She held it up and if was mostly scribbles but you could see two people, one with bright red hair, and two little kids.

“It's beautiful, Lily,” I said, kissing her forehead. 

Miles started crying and Lily covered her ears. 

“No, don't like,” she said. 

I chuckled, looking over at Frank. 

“He's hungry, can I have a bottle?” I asked. 

Frank nodded, grabbing a warmed up bottle. I fed Miles and Lily watched in interest.

“How are you feeling?” My mom asked. 

“Better, the medicine helps,” I said. “But I've been through this before, it isn't as scary this time.”

She smiled, kissing my cheek. 

“We don't wanna be in your hair,” Frank Sr. said. “We should get going.”

He went to reach for Lily and she started crying. 

“She can stay here,” I said. “We’ll call you later to pick her up.”

They nodded, leaving the balloons and flowers behind as they left. Miles was a slow eater, I've learned that. He took his time eating as I glanced over at frank. 

“Oh my god, you have a show tonight,” I said. 

“It's okay, we can cancel it,” he said. “I didn't know my son was going to be born yesterday.”

“Don't cancel,” I said. “I can stay here for a little while. Just have them maybe push the concert a little earlier.”

“I don't know, I don't want to leave you here alone,” Frank said. “The fans will understand. Let me call Evan.”

He pulled out his phone, sitting down in the armchair. 

“Hey, Evan, we have to cancel the show tonight,” Frank said. “Yeah, Gerard went into labor yesterday and my son was born…thank you, I'll give him your congrats…you want to visit?”

Frank looked over at me for approval and I nodded. 

“Yeah, definitely,” Frank said. “I'll see you later, man.”

Frank hung up and smiled at me, coming over to kiss my cheek. 

“My beautiful family,” he muttered. 

I looked down at Miles and saw Miles was falling asleep. I went to pull the bottle away but Miles started drinking again. 

“He takes so long to eat,” I complained. “I have to pee.”

“I'll take him,” Frank offered. 

He took Miles and sat down in the chair. I got up and Lily whined lifting her arms up. 

“I'm sorry, baby, i can't lift you up,” I said. 

Frank cradled Miles with one arm, wrapping his other arm around Lily as he set her on the ground. I watched as she ran to the window, pressing her face against it as she looked out. 

I hobbled off to the bathroom and used the toilet, washing my hands. I groaned, getting back into the bed as Frank frowned. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

“Yeah, i just had surgery, it's gonna take 6 weeks to be fully recovered,” I said. 

“Tell me if you want me to get a nurse,” he said and I nodded. 

Miles finally finished his bottle about twenty minutes later. Frank set him into his crib and sighed. 

“Should we announce it to twitter?” Frank asked. 

“It'll explain why the concert is canceled so people will understand,” I said. 

Frank nodded, pulling out his phone. 

“They're telling me to give you their congratulations,” he said. 

I smiled, running a hand through my hair as I yawned. 

“Get some rest,” he said. “Me and Miles and Lily Bear are gonna have a party, isn't that right, Lily?”

We looked over and saw she was licking the window. 

“Lily, no,” Frank scolded. 

She looked over and her eyes watered. 

“Don't lick the window, it's dirty,” Frank said. 

Lily nodded, looking back out the window. 

“Get some rest, beautiful,” he said softly, coming over to kiss my forehead

I fell asleep but was woken up a little while later by the door opening. 

“Hey, Evan,” Frank said. 

I yawned, rubbing my eyes as Evan came into view. Lily went over and reached up to hold his hand, pulling him to the other side of the room. She stopped next to the crib and pointed at it. 

“Miles,” she said. 

Evan chuckled, looking into the crib. He picked Lily up so she could see too. 

“Miles,” she repeated, pointing at her brother. 

“Yeah, it’s Miles,” Evan said. 

He set her down and looked over. 

“You doing okay?” Evan asked. “I can run out and grab some fast food for you guys for dinner so that way you don't have to eat this hospital food.”

“Gee is unfortunately still stuck on a diet but I think Lily would love some McNuggets,” Frank said. “Thank you so much.”

Frank gave him some money and he left. The nurse came in and checked me quickly. 

“Hey there, cutie,” the nurse said, bending down to Lily’s height. 

Lily hid behind Frank’s leg and she chuckled. 

“You want a lollipop, sweetheart?” The nurse asked 

Lily nodded and handed her a little sucker before walking out. She looked at it in her hand before looking at Frank for approval.

“You can have it after dinner,” he said. 

Lily nodded, going to her diaper back. She pulled out a toy car and made it drive along the wall. 

“Good girl,” he said, kissing the top of her head. 

Miles started crying and I held my arms out. Frank handed him to me and I rocking him softly. 

“Why he sad?” Lily asked. 

“I think he's just scared, sweetheart,” Frank said. 

“Why?” Lily asked. 

“Because he's in a new place and he doesn't know anything,” Frank said. “He's so little and the world is so big. He's just scared of everything.”

“Kiss?” She asked. 

“You wanna give him a kiss?” Frank asked and she nodded. 

He lifted her up to sit beside me and she gave Miles a kiss. 

“Wove you, Miles,” she whispered. 

Lily pulled at his little mittens but I stopped her. 

“He has to keep those on,” I said. 

“Why?” She asked. “Too hot.”

“Because his little fingernails are sharp,” I said. “We don't want him to hurt himself.”

“Hot,” she repeated. 

“No, he isn't too hot, sweetheart, he's fine,” I said. 

“You hot?” Lily asked Miles. 

“He can't talk yet, baby,” I said. 

“Why?” She asked. 

Oh, that was probably her favorite word. 

“Because he needs to get bigger before he can talk,” I said. 

“Why?” She asked. 

“Because he's too little right now and he has to learn it,” I said. 

The door opened and I smelled food. 

“Evan!” Lily cheered. 

He gave us food but didn't stay too long. The nurse brought home my dinner too. 

“Here, Miles,” Lily said. 

She tried to feed him a chicken nugget.

“He can't eat those yet, he has to be bigger,” I said. “He can only drink from his bottle for now.”

Lily ate happily and soon enough my mom came back. 

“Hey, sweetheart, did you have fun?” She asked Lily. 

Lily nodded and she picked her up. 

“It's your bedtime now, little cutie,” my mom said. “Let’s get you back to grandma’s house.”

Lily cried, reaching back towards us. 

“You're gonna see them tomorrow,” my mom said. 

“Wh-when’s dat?” Lily asked. 

“It's soon,” she said. “You're gonna go to sleep and when you wake up you'll be able to see them again, okay?”

Lily nodded, resting her head on my mom’s shoulder. 

“I love you, sweetheart,” Frank said, kissing her cheek. 

They walked out and Frank came over. He took the sleeping Miles from my arms, putting him over in his crib. 

“You just need to get some rest, baby boy,” Frank said. 

“I don't wanna sleep,” I muttered. 

“I'll stay up and I'll watch Miles,” he said. 

“Are you sure?” I asked. “I can stay up for a little bit while you sleep.”

“No, you need to rest in order to heal,” Frank said. “Good night, beautiful, I love you.”

Frank gave me a soft kiss and I smiled. 

“I love you too, daddy,” I whispered. “I'm glad you're here with me this time.”

“I'm glad too,” he mumbled. 

Frank gave me another kiss before holding my hand until I fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 20

One thing I've learned is that Miles and Lily were very different. Lily was sweet and calm. We knew exactly how to soothe her when she was upset. We knew how she slept how she ate, everything. 

Miles, however, never slept. Not at night, at least. And god, it took so long just to feed him one bottle, sometimes we’d even fall asleep while feeding him because it would take so long. And he screamed all night long, so Frank and I never got any sleep. Lily didn't either, which meant she was just as crabby. 

“Dada!” Lily cried, holding her arms out to me. 

“Not right now, sweetheart, go play with your toys,” I said. “You have to be quiet.”

I was currently feeding Miles and Lily was throwing a fit. She gets jealous of Miles a lot, especially when I'm taking care of her. Frank was taking a nap right now and I wanted it to be quiet so he could sleep peacefully. We take turns sleeping a lot during the day, Miles keeps us up all night. 

“Come here, sweetheart, sit next to me,” I said. 

She climbed up onto the couch next to me. She kept trying to crawl into my lap and I sighed. 

“Lily, I'm trying to feed your brother,” I said. 

She whined and I heard the bedroom door open. 

“Here, let me take him,” Frank said. 

Frank took Miles and sat down as I ran a hand down my face. 

“I've gotta pee,” I muttered. 

I used the bathroom, washing my hands. I just sat on the rim of the bathtub, closing my eyes. I just needed a break, a small break. I took a few deep breaths before going back out. Frank had fallen back asleep, his head tipped against the back of the couch as he still held the bottle. Miles didn't seem to care that much as he just kept drinking. 

“Nap time, Lily Bear,” I said. 

I put her to bed and she cried but fell asleep almost instantly. 

“Good night, beautiful,” I whispered. 

I went back out and saw that Miles had finally finished the bottle. I shook Frank’s shoulder lightly and he opened his eyes. 

“He's done, he needs to be burped,” I said. 

I handed frank a rag and he tossed it over his shoulder, holding Miles up to his chest. He spit up over the towel and Frank sighed. 

“I think Miles needs a nap,” I said. 

I took him from Frank, going to put him in his crib in his room. 

“Get some rest, sweetheart,” I whispered. 

I went back out, holding my hand out towards Frank. 

“Let’s take naps too,” I said. 

Frank smiled and nodded, going back to the bedroom with me. We all fell asleep and it was peaceful for a while. That is, until, I heard someone knocking on the window. I looked out and saw someone in a bunny mask. 

“Daddy,” I whispered, shaking his shoulder. 

He grumbled quietly and woke up. Frank looked out the window and froze. 

“Go hide in the bathroom,” he said. 

I nodded, going up and heading to our bathroom. There were no windows so the only way in was through the door. Frank came in, shutting and locked the door. He set Lily down and handed me Miles. He pulled his gun from the back waistband of his pants and my eyes widened. 

“Frank,” I hissed. 

I held Miles to my chest protectively as he pointed the gun at the door. I huddled with my kids in the corner as I whimpered. 

“It's okay, Lily Bear,” I whispered. 

She was crying as she clutched onto me. 

“Frank, what are you doing?” I asked. “Are you gonna kill a man in front of the kids?”

“They're too young to remember,” Frank stated. 

“Stop it, call someone,” I said. 

Frank’s hands clenched around the gun and my eyes watered. 

“Frank please, you're scaring Lily,” I said. “You're scaring me too.”

But Miles was sleeping, he didn't care. He slept mostly during the day and cried at night. Brendon said he’d grow out of that eventually and I couldn't wait. 

“Frankie, call someone,” I said. 

“My phone’s out there,” he said. “Lock the door.”

Frank went out and I locked the door. 

“What's happing?” Lily asked. 

“What’s happening is that we’re playing a game,” I said. “It's like hide and seek. We’re gonna stay here and be very quiet, okay?”

“Who’s looking?” Lily asked. 

I didn't say anything, just held her closer. I heard gunshots from outside and I jumped in fright. We were all silent and thank god Miles didn't start crying. 

“Dada,” Lily whimpered. 

“It’s okay, Princess,” I whispered. 

I kissed her cheek and she sniffled. There was a knock on the door and I bit my lip. 

“Baby, it’s Frank,” the person said. 

I opened the door and shrieked when I saw the gun aimed at us. 

“Don't point that thing at us!” I screamed. 

Frank lowered the gun and kissed my cheek. I sniffled, hugging Miles and Lily.

“I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean to point it at you,” he said. 

“What if you accidentally shot one of us?” I asked. 

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to, it won't happen again,” he said. 

I kissed Lily’s forehead, standing up. 

“What happened?” I asked as we walked out of the bathroom. 

“Followed the bunny man outside and shot at him, didn't hit him at all, though,” Frank said. 

I bit my lip, setting Miles down into Lily’s old bouncer seat. Ten minutes later police showed up at our house and I sighed as I opened the door with Frank. 

“We got reports of shooting,” the officer said. 

“I'm sorry, I was cleaning my gun and it accidentally went off,” Frank lied. 

I looked over at him, a scowl on my lips. 

“Mind if we take a look through your house?” He asked. 

I nodded and we stepped aside as the two officers walked in. Lily hugged my leg and I reached down to pick her up. 

“Hey there, aren't you just a little cutie,” one of them cooed at Miles. 

The other one just walked around briefly, looking into all the rooms. 

“Alright, looks like everything is good here,” he said. “Make sure you empty the chamber before cleaning your gun. Do you have a permit?”

Frank nodded, reaching into his wallet to hand it to him. 

“Alright, have a good night,” he said. 

They walked out and I sighed, sitting on the couch. 

“So they got away again?” I asked sadly. 

Frank nodded, sitting beside me. He held onto my hand and I sniffled. 

“I just want this to be over,” I whispered. “I want my kids safe.”

Frank nodded, watching Lily playing with her toys. 

“We can send them to live with my grandma down in Florida for a little bit,” I said. “I don't want to but if we need to them we can send them down to Florida and my grandma can watch them. They’ll be States away, the bunnies won't harm them there.”

Frank nodded in agreement. 

“Lily will miss us,” he said. “Miles is too young to care, he just wants food and someone to change his diapers. But Lily will cry a lot.”

“I know but at least she’ll be breathing,” I said. “We’ll pack an emergency bag and keep it in their closet and if we need to then we give the kids to Mikey with the bag and have him drive them down to Florida.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a plan,” he agreed. “I just want them safe, they have so much to live for. We’ll send them to Florida to live with Elena. I mean, she's never met them so it'll be great, she only gets the photos we send her. Our kids will be able to meet their great-grandma.”

I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder. 

“Why did you lie to the police?” I asked. 

“Because Jamia found me before an entire team of detectives could,” he said. “Don't you think that's a little bit weird?”

“Well, Jamia’s got a higher education and there was probably less distractions for her,” I said. 

“But still, I just think it's a little weird,” he said. “They weren't even close.”

“We don't know how close they were, they didn't tell us,” I said. “They wanted to keep it all private so that way the bunny men wouldn't know how close they were.”

“You were my fiancé, you had the right to know,” Frank stated. “That's gotta go against some sort of law. You needed to know.”

“It's okay, it's all in the past, I wanna put it behind us,” I said. “Jamia found you and I thank her every day for that. I wouldn't have you and I wouldn't have Miles if it wasn't for her.”

My eyes watered as I looked over at him.

“Baby,” Frank sighed. 

His arms wrapped around me as I cried. I heard crying and looked down at Lily, who tugged at my dress. I sniffled, picking her up as she hugged me tight. I smiled softly, wiping my eyes. 

“Thank you, princess, I love you,” I whispered. 

“W-wove you,” Lily sniffled. 

Frank stood up and went over to pick Miles up. He smiled, looking down at him. 

“Hey there, Little Frankenstein,” Frank said. “You know there are some kids who start learning how to play instruments when they're three? We can get Lily and Miles one of those toddler sized guitars.”

“Or they can be artists,” I said. “Lily, do you wanna be a musician or an artist?”

“Dolphin,” she said. 

“You wanna be a dolphin when you grow up?” I asked and she nodded. 

“God, you're too cute,” Frank said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “Come on, say goodnight to Miles before I put him down for his nap.”

“Night night, Miles,” she said, giving him a kiss. 

“Good night, beautiful,” I whispered. 

I gave him a kiss too before he walked into the nursery. 

“Are you happy, Lily?” I asked. 

She smiled and nodded. 

I kissed the top of her head. “Good, I just want to keep you happy.”


	22. Chapter 21

“Congratulations, you're perfectly healed,” Dr. Urie said. “I guess this is the last time we’ll be seeing each other.”

I smiled softly, giving him a hug.

“How have you been feeling?” He asked. 

“Just tired, Miles hardly sleeps at night,” I said. “We take turns getting up at night to go take care of him.”

“Well, I have to head back to California,” he said. “Make sure you send me photos of these two cuties.”

He smiled at Lily and Miles and I nodded. 

“They're so precious, that's gonna change when they get to be teenagers,” Dr. Urie said. 

“I think I'm just worried about when Lily grows up and she wants to shop a lot,” Frank said. 

“Are you kidding me? I think boys are worse,” Brendon said. “Have you ever seen a teenage boy and his shoes? I've seen my son and his friends and they're like obsessive of their shoes. They need the most expensive ones. If I wasn't a doctor then my son would've run us broke.”

“Well, now we got two kids to worry about,” Frank said. 

“Well, your new band seems to be doing pretty well, maybe you'll be rich by the time they're grown up,” Brendon pointed out. 

I smiled softly, kissing Frank’s cheek. 

“I should let you guys go now,” he said. “Don't forget to send me photos.”

I smiled, hugging him again. Frank shook his hand and he gave the kids hugs. Well, gave Lily a hug, kissed Miles’ forehead. 

“You're gonna have to come by and visit,” I said. “And bring your husband and son along too.”

“Definitely,” Brendon agreed. “And if you're ever in LA then call me, my house is welcome to you, the hotels there are pretty expensive.”

I smiled happily, nodding my head. 

“Maybe once the kids are bigger,” I said. “I'm sure they'd have a lot of fun there.”

I held Lily’s hand as Frank carried Miles out to the car. 

“Let’s go grab some food,” Frank said. 

I nodded as we drove off to a nearby restaurant. We sat in a booth, me next to Lily and Frank next to Mile in his car seat. 

“What do you want, Lily Bear?” I asked. 

She pointed to the picture of the mac n’ cheese and picked up her crayons to color on the menu. We ordered our food and Miles started crying. Frank picked him up, grabbing a warm bottle to feed him. 

“There we go,” Frank muttered, smiling softly. “No need to cry, I’ll always be here for you.”

I smiled, watching Frank as he made faces at Miles. He loved being a dad, he loved having kids and taking care of them. 

“Frank Iero?” Someone asked. 

I looked up at some girl, who looked to be in her late teens. From the ripped jeans and nirvana shirt, I could tell she was a fan. 

“Oh my god, it is you,” she said. “Can I get a photo?”

Frank looked down at Miles and I held my arms out. He handed him to me as he went up to take the picture with her. 

“I saw all the videos on the internet,” she said quietly. “I'm so sorry about everything that happened.”

Frank didn't say anything, just took Miles back as he sat down and kissed his forehead. I sighed and stood up.

“He doesn't like to talk about,” I whispered.

“I'm sorry,” she mumbled. 

She walked off and I sighed as I sat down. 

“Are you okay?” I asked. 

Frank didn't say anything, just watched Miles eat. 

“She didn't mean to upset you,” I said. 

He bit his lip, shaking his head as he stayed quiet. 

“Who’s dat?” Lily asked. 

“She’s just someone who likes it when your dad plays guitar,” I said. 

“I like it,” she said. 

“I know you do,” I replied, kissing her cheek. 

She smiled, picking up her crayons. I smiled, leaning close to her. 

“Draw a picture for your dad,” I whispered. 

Lily nodded, finishing coloring in the cartoon hamburger with the arms and legs and the funny face and the funny hat. It was scribbled with random colors but she was so proud of it. 

“Dada, for you,” Lily said, handing him the menu. 

Frank looked at it and smiled. 

“Thank you, Lily Bear, it's so beautiful,” he said. 

He looked happy again, I knew he would. He loves our kids with all his life. We finally finished eating and handed back home. Frank had put Lily down for his nap and I was changing Miles’ diaper in his room. He was being fussy, of course. Unlike Lily, he didn't like getting his diaper changed. 

“Oh, sweetheart, it's okay,” I cooed. “Dada’s gonna make it all better. Everything is gonna be okay again. I mean, I don't have a job anymore, I had to quit when I started showing. But it's okay, I know how to make up for it. I can get money from those men again, I hate sleeping with them but I'd do it to support you and your sister. And dad’s band is making more music, they've almost got a full album. We’ll take care of you, there's no need to worry.”

I put his clothes back on, kissing his forehead before setting him in his crib. My stomach dropped when I opened the door and saw Frank standing there with the baby monitor. 

“Daddy--”

“Don’t,” Frank interrupted. 

My lip quivered as I watched him pace for a moment, running his fingers through his hair.

“You've been sleeping around for money again?” He asked. 

“Not since I found out I was pregnant,” I said. “B-but I did it before and you didn't care.”

“That was different, Gerard,” he said. “You had to keep Lily alive, that was a last resort. You didn't have to go back to doing it again, we aren't that broke.”

“You were going to give up music,” I stated. “I couldn't let that happen, music is everything to you.”

“I can live without my fucking music!” He snapped. “What I can't live with is coming home from work wondering who my husband has been sleeping with!”

“I was only trying to help,” I whimpered. 

“I never knew fucking people was helping!” He shouted. “Gerard, what you're doing is fucking illegal! Do you want to go to prison and only get to see your kids once a week through a window?!”

I cried, shaking my head. Frank took a deep breath, like he was trying to control himself. 

“Is he even mine?” He asked. 

I frowned in confusion. “Wh-what?”

“Miles, is he even my kid?” Frank repeated, his voice low and eerie. 

“Of course he's your kid,” I said. “I promise, he's yours. I always used protection.”

It didn't look like that made him feel any better. He let out a low growl, throwing the baby monitor against the wall. I shrieked, jumping as I covered my head. 

“I can't believe you fucking did this!” Frank shouted. “I would give everything up for you but you go and whore yourself off!”

“I only did it so that way you didn't have to give everything up!” I cried. “I'm sorry!”

I could hear the kids crying and I wanted nothing more than to go comfort them. Frank shook his head, running a hand down his face. I watched as he grabbed Miles’ diaper bag, putting in some of his and Lily’s clothes. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” I asked. 

“We are going to stay at my parents house,” Frank stated. 

“No, please, Frankie, we can talk this out,” I begged. “Please, you can't take my kids from me.”

He went into both the bedrooms, grabbing our kids. I shook my head, sobbing as I watched him. 

“Dada!” Lily cried, reaching for me as Frank opened the door. 

“He's going to stay here,” Frank said, “And he's going to think about whether or not he actually wants this marriage and this family.”

“I do,” I sobbed. “I love you with all my heart, I'm nothing without you. Please, you can't leave me, you can't take the kids.”

Frank didn't say anything, just walked out and shut the door. I watched out the window as he got the kids into the car before driving off. 

I fell to my knees, curling into a little ball on my side. I was shaking, sobbing. I didn't want this to happen, I needed them to live. They were everything to me. What was I supposed to be without them? I was the artist who could have children and was marrying the cool musician. Without them I was just Gerard, I was nothing. 

I felt like I sat there for hours, just sobbing as I heard the door open. I didn't flinch or cry when he dropped the noose down in front of me, I already know how the game goes, I really should've expected this. 

“You have nothing now. No husband, no kids, no job, no art. You're nothing, what do you even have to live for?”

Nothing. 

Without my kids and my husband I didn't have anything to live for. 

My breathing was eerily calm as I followed him. I stumbled a couple of times but he just ignored me. He didn't care about me, no one cared about me. Without my family I was nothing. 

I watched him tie the noose in my closet to the railing that hung my dresses. I watched the way it swung softly, too fast for my liking. 

“You have nothing now.”

“Nothing,” I repeated, my voice barely above a whisper. 

He turned to look at me and I felt so empty. He was really taking me kids away from me, I needed them, I needed him. They were my whole world. 

I stepped up onto the box he had set up for me. It was all so clean, so perfect. Nobody would suspect anything other than a suicide. 

“Nothing,” I whispered. “I have nothing.”

He leaned against the doorway, watching me as I watched him back. My kids were gone, my husband was gone. 

“You've lost everything you loved because you were whoring around.”

I break down into sobs again as I nodded. I wrapped the noose around my neck slowly. I want this to be over, just like I always wanted ever since Frank first went missing. I want it to be over.


	23. Chapter 22

I was about to kick the box away when another bunny man stepped forward. He grabbed the first one, slamming his head against the wall. I fell backwards off the box and thankfully my head slipped out of the noose. 

I pushed myself back into the corner of the closet. Opening the safe as I grabbed Frank’s gun and held it behind my back. 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” The first man screamed. 

He grabbed the other one back as the two fought. But the second one pulled out a knife, stabbing the leader in the stomach. I was frozen solid, just staring in terror. 

“What did you do?!” The third and last bunny man shouted, running in. 

I watched them in the bedroom as the third one ran to the leader, trying to cover his wounds. The second one grabbed his head, snapping his neck. 

I screamed, shaking my head as the second one came forward. He was covered in blood and holding his knife. I backed myself further against the wall as I sobbed. 

“Gee, it's me,” the bunny man said. 

He took off his mask and I saw that he wasn't a he at all. Lindsey smiled at me and I was completely shaking in fear. 

“Y-you're one of them,” I choked out. 

“Only so we can be together,” Lindsey said. “When Frank was kidnapped it was going to be perfect. He would die and I was there to comfort you and soon you'd fall in love with me.”

“Y-you've been my best friend since we were kids,” I whimpered. 

“And I've always loved you,” She said. “And we could've raised Lily together and even had more kids together. Gee, it would've been perfect, I could've been your mommy and you could've been my little boy. We still can, we can run away together, Gee.”

I shook my head, tears rolling down my cheeks. 

“I didn't know he was going to make you kill yourself,” Lindsey said. “He told me he was just going to get Frank to leave you and take the kids. He knew you always talk to the kids, he knew Frank would find out eventually. But he never said he was going to make you kill yourself. I just wanted us to be together.”

“No, I love them,” I said. 

“Frank won't come back to you, he won't let you have the kids back,” she said. 

I sobbed, pushing myself back farther against the wall. 

“We can finally be together, Gee, I love you,” Lindsey said. 

She went to grab me but I pulled the gun forward, pulling the trigger. I screamed as blood splattered everywhere. I just stared as she fell to the ground, her breath ragged. 

“Wh-what have I done?” I muttered. 

I crawled forward and looked down at her. 

“You were my best friend “ I whispered. “You were always here for me.”

“I-I love you,” she choked out. 

She fell still and I sobbed. I got up, grabbing my phone as I called Frank. He sent it to voicemail and I heard the beep. 

“Please, I-I need you,” I sobbed. 

I hung up and dialed Mikey’s number next. 

“Mikey, I need help,” I cried. 

“Wh-what's wrong?” He asked. 

“Please, just come over,” I begged. 

Mikey agreed and within ten minutes he was at my house. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked. 

I sniffled, holding his hand as I brought him back to the bedroom. 

“Oh Jesus,” he muttered. 

“It's over,” I whispered. “They're all dead now.”

He stepped forward and gasped. 

“Oh my god, is that Lindsey?!” He shrieked. 

I nodded, choking back a sob. Mikey kneeled down beside one of them. 

“That's the leader,” I whispered. 

He pulled the mask off and I saw that sweet face. The sweet face that helped me so much. 

“P-Patrick?” I whimpered. “He's behind all this.”

I thought I was going to be sick. I hurried to the bathroom, throwing up my lunch into the toilet. 

“Oh my god, Pete!” He exclaimed. 

I went over and saw him holding the last bunny, who wasn't wearing a mask. He cradled Pete to his chest as he sobbed. 

“W-we were together for two years,” he whispered. “I loved him.”

“He was a monster, Mikes, so was Lindsey,” I said. 

I tried calling Frank again but he denied it again. I called the police next, sitting on the edge of my bed. 

“Gee, you wouldn't,” Mikey breathed out. 

I looked into the closet and saw him running his fingers over the noose. 

“Frank left me and took the kids,” I whispered. “I just wanted it over, I wanted them safe.”

Mikey sat beside me, holding my hand. 

“I love you, Gee,” he whimpered. “You're my big brother, I don't know what I would've done if you were to kill yourself.”

“You would've been safe,” I said. “They wouldn't have been targeting us anymore.”

He wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed. The door opened and police hurried in. They put them all onto stretchers before driving off in an ambulance. 

“We need to get a statement,” the police officer said. “I know it’s hard, but do it here and now and you won't have to go to the station.”

“Patrick came into my house and he wanted me to kill myself,” I said quietly. “And then Lindsey came and attacked him and attacked Pete too. And she came over and tried grabbing me and I shot her. Please don't arrest me, I have two kids.”

“We won't, it was self defense,” he said. “And they were part of that weird bunny group that was arrested a while back?”

I sniffled, nodding my head. “They were terrorizing us.”

They wrapped everything up and left. But god, it’s not like they helped to clean up or anything, just took pictures and took the bodies then left. Blood still stained the carpet and the noose hung from the bar. 

Mikey was a mess too, he headed home. I tried calling Frank but he ignored it again. I needed him so much right now. I needed his support and his calming touch. I almost killed myself, I needed him right now. 

I couldn't stand the smell of blood anymore. I went out and fell onto the couch, sobbing as I hugged the pillow. I looked at the coffee table and saw that Frank had forgotten Lily’s kitty. I hugged the stuffie to my chest, sniffling quietly. 

I just wanted Frank back. I wanted my children. But frank hates me and he won't let me see my children anymore. I could just imagine it now, the divorce and only getting to see the kids on Christmas and their birthday. They'd forget about me. Frank will get remarried and they’ll have a new dad. Someone who probably has a good, steady job and can buy them all the toys they want and can afford to actually feed them. 

I cried myself to sleep, god, I was so tired. With Miles crying all night I never got any sleep. I didn't wake up until the next morning. I yawned, going to the bathroom as I slowly remembered everything. My eyes were puffy and my hair was a mess. 

“Please answer, Frankie,” I begged. 

The phone went to voicemail again. I took in a shaky breath, setting my phone down on the counter. I needed him but he didn't want me anymore. Everything Patrick said was true, he would never forgive me. He would never let me see the kids again, I don't have anything anymore. 

I needed him so much. They were everything to me. I carried them for nine months, gave birth to them, experienced the pains of labor, stayed up all night, was puked on and drooled on. I gave everything to them. They were my kids, they were my everything. 

I had cried myself dry, there was no more tears for me cry. I wonder what frank was doing right now. Maybe he was playing with the kids. Maybe he was already out looking for someone else to date or getting divorce papers. 

Just the thought of that made me sick. I wanted to be with him forever, that was always the plan. I remember the night he proposed. We were both so happy. We were in love. There was no kids, no bunny men. It was the two of us and we just couldn't be happier. 

And that night resulted in Lily. And three weeks later Frank was kidnapped and that's when everything went to shit. And Lindsey was there the whole time. When I screamed and cried over Frank, she knew where he was the whole time. I left my kids with her, let her into every second of my life. She practically lived with me at my house. 

I wasn't the only one betrayed. Mikey was too. He loved Pete so much, he dated him for two years. But Pete never loved him. Pete loved Patrick. They've been working together all this time, even with the other victims. They were engaged, they were going to get married. And Pete just dragged Mikey through the mud the entire time. 

But it was over now. The Bunny Men were gone. They were all either dead or in prison. We were finally able to be free and safe and happy. But it wasn't any better, not with Frank and the kids gone. It was worse, actually. I would rather have the bunny men here as long as my family was too. 

But now I have nothing. Not with Frank leaving me and taking the kids with him. I needed them to breathe, to live. My kids were everything to me. Frank was everything to me. How was I supposed to survive without them?

I sniffled quietly, rinsing my face off. Maybe I'd be able to move on too, just like Frank. Maybe i’d find some boy that I would fall in love with too. Maybe I'll even have more kids with him, since Frank would have custody over Lily and Miles. Maybe I would really be able to move on and be happy again.


	24. Chapter 23

I sat at the table, smiling when I saw Frank walk in. But my heart dropped a little when I saw he was alone. Frank ordered some coffee and sat across from me. Neither of us said anything and I just wanted to scream. 

It's been almost two weeks since Frank took the kids and left. I haven't seen any of them since then. I felt like everything was falling apart at the exact moment. 

“Do you want a divorce?” I finally asked. 

He sighed, looking out the window. “I don't know, Gerard. Maybe.”

My eyes watered as I nodded and looked down at my lap. 

“Who gets custody?” I asked. 

“I want it,” Frank stated. 

I nodded again, feeling my heart shatter. 

“But I'm sure we can work something out,” he said. 

I looked up at him. He looked like just as much of a mess as me. His skin was pale and eyes were red from crying. 

“You lost weight,” I remarked. 

He was still chubby but seemed to have lost a bit of weight. 

“I can't eat,” he stated. 

“How are the kids?” I asked. 

“They're fine, my dad’s watching them right now,” he said. “Lily misses you. She asked me to give this to you.”

He took out a folded piece of paper and I looked at the drawing. It was a crudely drawn photo of me and her holding hands. 

“What'd you tell her?” I asked. 

“That you and me were having a little argument,” he stated. 

I wiped my eyes, taking a deep breath. 

“They're gone, Frankie, we can finally be together and happy again,” I said. “Our kids will be safe and happy, we can put all that behind us.”

“You were cheating on me, Gerard,” he said. “I can't exactly forget that. Every time I look at you I just imagine you bending over and moaning while random men fuck you.”

“I know it was wrong but I just didn't want you to give up your music,” I said. 

Frank took a deep breath and I could tell he was trying not to yell. We were in public, after all, neither of us wanted to make a scene. 

“That doesn't justify what you did,” Frank said. 

“You said until death do us part,” I whispered. 

Frank looked at me and bit his lip. 

“I almost killed myself,” I muttered. “I bet you don't even care.”

His eyes widened as he leaned forward. 

“What do you mean you almost killed yourself?” He asked. 

“Patrick was going to make me hang myself like you,” I stated. “I was going to do it too.”

“Why?” He asked. “What about the kids?”

“I was doing it for them,” I said. “They'd be safer if I did it.”

Frank shook his head but stayed quiet after that. 

“Can I have Lily’s Kitty?” He asked. 

I reached into my bag and handed him her kitty. 

“I should go,” he said. 

“No, please don’t,” I begged. “Frankie, I love you and the kids more than anything else in the world. Please don't do this, don't take my kids away from me, don't leave me.”

Frank didn't say anything as he grabbed his Starbucks cup and walked out. I chased after him, fresh tears running down my cheeks. 

“Frank, I love you,” I cried. “I almost killed myself and you don't even care.”

Frank turned around, dropping his coffee. 

“Of course I fucking care!” He shouted. “I just don't trust you anymore! I don't know if I can have you back in my life!”

My lip quivered as I stared at him. 

“Remember when we first met?” I whispered. “I was watching you perform when you were still in Pencey Prep. You were so nervous but we both fell in love so quickly. We were happy and in love, we didn't have anything to worry about. All we had was each other and that was enough.”

“That was seven years ago, Gerard,” Frank stated. “That was before we had two kids and before I was kidnapped and before you decided to become a prostitute.”

“I know what I did was wrong,” I said. “But I want to be able to go back to how we were seven years ago. Only this time we have two of the cutest, sweetest kids in the world. Frank, we can finally be happy again.”

I stepped forward to give him a hug but he held his hand up to stop me. 

“I should get going, Lily’s gonna be up for her nap soon,” Frank said. 

I watched as he walked away, feeling like my whole world was falling apart. He got into his car and drove away, barely even glancing at me. I walked home because we only owned one car. Guess it isn't as cool for him to go to his shows in a minivan but he doesn't seem to mind too much. We've adjusted to having kids. But now I might not have any. 

“Hey,” I said quietly as I opened the door. 

“Hey, how'd it go?” Mikey asked. 

“Awful, he doesn't know if he still wants me in his life, he might get a divorce and if he does then he wants custody of the kids,” I said. 

“That isn't fair,” Mikey said. “You're the one who carried the babies and took care of Lily all on your own when he was gone. You have given everything for them, he can't just take them away from you.”

I sniffled, cuddling up next to him on the couch. He's been staying with me recently since we've both been a mess. It's nice having him with me. He helped me try and clean the blood out of my carpet. And when that didn't work, he helped me find someone who could replace the carpet. He's helped to keep me sane since Frank ignored me for an entire two weeks. 

“This is all just really shitty,” I said. 

“Yeah, it is,” Mikey agreed. 

I rested my head on his chest, feeling his fingers run through my hair. 

“What are you going to do if Frank does file for a divorce?” He asked. 

“I guess I'll just have to move on,” I said quietly. “Maybe I'll meet someone new. Maybe we’ll even have more kids together. I don't know, Mikes. I'd probably be a mess for a while.”

“That's okay,” Mikey said. 

“Are you doing okay?” I asked. 

“I'm not in as bad a position as you,” he said. “At least Pete and I weren't married and together for almost a decade with two kids.”

“But still, you loved him,” I said. 

“I know, but I guess the fact that he tortured you guys makes me hate him a little bit so I don't feel as bad,” he said. 

“I still can't believe Patrick was the leader,” I muttered. “He was always so sweet. He tortured and forced people to kill themselves just for the fun of it.”

“It's all over now,” Mikey said. 

I nodded my head, sniffling quietly. 

“And when we’re both ready to start dating again we can go out to the bar and maybe pick up some cute guys,” he said. “Maybe even before we start looking for serious relationships we can have one night stands with hot guys.”

“I can't have one night stands, I'm the father of two kids,” I said. “I’ll be a twenty-seven year old divorcée with a two year old and a newborn. How am I possibly supposed to have one night stands?”

“I think you'll be fine,” he said. “And Frank will probably live here, you can move into my place with me. I've got a second bedroom in my apartment. It’ll be fun. We’ll watch movies late at night and eat junk food and listen to music.”

“That sounds great,” I said. “Maybe that's what I'll need to try and heal. I don't wanna be a divorcée. I-I don't wanna lose custody of my children.”

I broke down into tears again and he hugged me tight. Frank had come by once while I wasn't home to pick up some more clothes and stuff. I missed him so much, I just wanted to kiss him again and cuddle. I wanted to be able to put my kids to bed and play with them and kiss them and hug them. 

“How much do you think Miles has grown since I last saw him?” I asked. 

“Newborns grow fast but I don't think that fast,” Mikey said. 

“H-he’ll be two months old tomorrow and I'm gonna miss it,” I whimpered. 

“Gee, it's only two months,” he said. “It's not like it’s his first birthday.”

“Do you think I'll be there for Lily’s second birthday next month?” I asked. 

“Yeah, I'm sure you will,” he said. “Things might be hard but Frank wouldn't leave you out of your daughter’s second birthday. He's different now ever since he came back home all that time ago. He's better but still different. I don't think the old Frank would've been so rash.”

“I did cheat on him,” I said quietly. “It was wrong and I know that but I was desperate.”

“You should call Evan, maybe he can try and talk things out with Frank over a drink at the bar,” he suggested. 

I smiled and nodded, grabbing my phone. 

“Evan? Hi,” I said. 

“Hey, Gee, what’s up?” He asked. 

“Well, I was wondering if you can, like, go out for a drink with Frank tonight or something,” I asked. “We've just been going through a bump in our marriage and Frank might file for a divorce. He won't really talk to me right now, do you think you can try to just talk to him? I don't wanna get a divorce and lose my kids.”

“Yeah, of course, what's going on?” He asked. 

“I'll let him explain it,” I said. “And I know what I did was really awful but I'm just asking for forgiveness.”

“Yeah, of course,” he said. “You're like family now.”

“Thanks, Evan,” I said. “I owe you one.”

We hung up and I sighed. 

“Evan is going to try and help,” I said. “Maybe Frank really will take me back.”

“And if he doesn't?” Mikey asked. 

If he doesn't then I don't know what I'm gonna do with my life. I need him and he doesn't want me anymore. It'll be hard and painful but maybe I would be able finally move on and fall in love with someone else.


	25. Epilogue

“When’s he coming?” Lily asked. 

“Soon,” I said. 

“I'm so excited,” she said. “I'm gonna show him my new drawing I made at school.”

I smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead. She was five years old now and so amazing. She loved drawing and we even signed her up for piano lessons. She was so talented and sweet. 

Miles was three and very different from Lily. He doesn't really talk, he only knows how to say about three words. Frank and I were really concerned but our pediatrician told us there was nothing to worry about. He had a lot of separation anxiety too, he was really attached to me. 

“He's taking too long,” Lily complained. “Can we still go out for ice cream?”

“Of course we can,” I said. 

I sat there, looking around. Frank was coming back from tour today. His band had really gotten big, thankfully. He has been on a tour for a while now and Lily and Miles missed him so much. 

“Look! There's a bus!” She exclaimed. 

“Yeah, I think it might be your dad’s,” I said. 

The bus came to a stop and the door opened. Frank stepped off and saw us as Lily took off running. 

“Dad!” She shouted. 

“Go on, Miles,” I said, setting him on the ground. “I'll be there soon, I can't run.”

Miles looked unsure for a moment before running off to his dad.

“There's the best boy in the world!” Frank explained. 

He picked him up, lifting him up over his head as Miles laughed. 

“Missed you, Frankenstein,” Frank said. 

I smiled as I walked over and he set Miles down. 

“Missed you the most,” he whispered. 

He gave me a kiss, resting his hand on my stomach as I smiled. 

“I missed you too, we all missed you,” I said. 

Turns out vasectomies don't always work. So here I was, eight months pregnant again. It was easier the third time around but this time it was also twins. 

“Hey there, baby girls,” Frank whispered. “I’m back now and I'm gonna take care of you.”

“They love kicking,” I said. “Miles thinks it’s hilarious.”

Frank smiled, kissing my cheek. 

“Let’s go home and drop off my bags then we can go for ice cream,” Frank said. 

The two kids smiled and nodded. We said goodbye to everyone else, putting Frank’s things into the car as we headed home. My mom passed away two years ago. And although we were all torn, she left us her house. Plus, a pretty good sum of money. It really helped us out when we were stressed out over money again.

It took a while, five months actually. I lived with Mikey for five months before Frank let me move back in. Evan had convinced him to give me another chance. So, he moved back into the house and I moved out. I got time with the kids, of course, three days a week we’d meet at the park or i’d go over there for a few hours. And Frank and I started going on dates again, like we were just a new couple and not married for two years. 

It was hard, it was really hard. I missed the kids so much and only going out on dates with Frank was weird. It was like we were a new couple again. It was awkward and we were both nervous. It took a while for him to even kiss me. But eventually we were okay again. We fell back in love and never got the divorce. We were so happy and free now. There was no torturous messages and interviewers had even stopped asking questions about the bunny men to frank. 

“I missed you so much Lily Bear and Frankenstein,” Frank said, giving them both kisses again. 

“We missed you too, dad,” Lily said. 

Lily held Miles’ hand, who was sucking his thumb, as we walked to the car. Wrapped around his shoulders like a cape was the blankie that Frank Sr. had bought him. He loved that damn thing and took it with him everywhere. 

“Were you two good for your dad while I was gone?” Frank asked. 

Lily smiled and nodded proudly. 

“Good,” Frank said. “And how are you feeling?”

“A little nervous about the pregnancy but I'm good,” I said. 

“Good, I wanna make sure you and the babies are okay,” he said. 

“When will my sisters be here?” Lily asked as she got into her booster seat. 

“Just a couple more weeks now,” I said. 

“I'm so excited to play with them,” she said. 

“Well, you might have to wait a little bit for them to get bigger before you can play with them,” Frank said. “Do you remember when Miles was little?”

“I remember he cried a lot,” Lily said. 

“Well, the twins are going to be very little so you have to be very careful with them, okay?” Frank asked. 

“Okay,” Lily said. 

“You too, Miles,” Frank added. 

I looked back and saw Miles nod his head. We dropped his stuff off at the house before heading to the ice cream shop. I reached over to hold his hand and he smiled at me. 

“I'm so happy you're back,” I whispered. 

He squeezed my hand and I glanced him over. He was wearing a t-shirt with his jean jacket and it looked like he would need a shower tonight. He had lost a lot of weight too. He's been going to the gym more to burn off all those extra pounds he gained while he was kidnapped. And although I loved his warm, chubby, cuddly body, I did like him slimmed down too. He was just healthier and happier now. 

“What are my sister’s names?” Lily asked. 

“That's a surprise, sweetheart,” Frank said. “You'll find out in three weeks when they're born.”

I smiled, resting a hand on my stomach. 

“I thought I was big with Lily, now I've got twins and I'm huge,” I said. 

“You're still beautiful and sexy to me,” he said and I giggled. 

“What does sexy mean?” Lily asked. 

“Oh look, we’re here,” Frank said. 

Frank unbuckled Miles as Lily and I headed inside. We ordered the ice cream as Frank held Miles on his hip while he walked in. 

“Did you get mine chocolate?” He asked. 

“Of course,” I said. 

We sat down at a table outside. 

“How was tour?” I asked. 

“Its was so much fun,” he said. “But I missed you guys too much. My manager is talking about having a European tour.”

“Really? Oh my god, Frank, that's amazing!” I gasped. 

“Yay, daddy!” Lily cheered, clapping her hands. 

“I know but I think I'd miss you guys too much,” he said. 

“You can't pass this up,” I said. “This is your dream.”

“But the twins will be so young, I don't know if I can leave you alone with four kids, two of them just being babies,” frank said. 

“Are you kidding me? We'll be fine,” I stated. “You go follow your dreams and go travel the world. We’ll be fine here. Mikey will help out with the kids if I need it. You can't pass up an opportunity like that.”

“Are you sure?” Frank asked. “Because it’ll affect you too, you get an opinion on it too. If you don't want me to go just say it.”

“You have to go,” I said. “We’ll be fine, I'm proud of you.”

Frank smiled, taking a bite of his ice cream. 

“Okay, because I'm really excited,” Frank said. “And maybe if things were different and it was just the two of us then you could come along and we can see the world together.”

I know what he was talking about. If he hadn't been kidnapped and we never had the kids. Then we would be able to travel the world together while he goes on tour. 

“I know, but this is still perfect,” I said. 

“It is,” Frank agreed. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” I said. 

“Me too!” Lily added. 

“Dada,” Miles said, crawling into his lap. 

We finished up, cleaning off the kids sticky hands. We headed home as the kids fell asleep in the car. Frank carried Lily and I took Miles as we tucked them into bed. 

I walked out of Miles’ room, going to the fourth and final bedroom. It was turned into the nursery and was so cute. The two cribs and filled with toys and diapers and clothes and there were little butterfly decals on the wall. 

“They might not have been planned but I'm glad they're here,” Frank whispered, wrapping his arms around me from behind. 

“None of our kids were planned, they were all accidents,” I said with a small giggle. 

“I’m sorry about everything,” he muttered. 

“Me too,” I agreed. 

“Missed you while I was gone,” Frank whispered, leaving soft kisses along the back of my neck, his grip on my was tightening. 

“Oh really?” I asked and he nodded. “Guess you'll have to show me how much you missed me.”

Frank smirked, grabbing my hand as he pulled me to the bedroom. Things were rough but I could tell everything was going to be perfect.


End file.
